


Dancing with The Devil | Samifer AU.

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, Hallucifer, Human Lucifer, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam/Lucifer - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never thought he would actually learn how to slow dance, until a beautiful human being called Lucifer Morningstar, taught him how to exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pumped to write this. So in this, Lucifer is a little bit of a teasing jerk and hot, and Sam is blushing too much and he is all in love with Luci. But he doesn't know if Lucifer feels the same. Read the short summary if you're curious about what this is, and I hope you'll like my first Samifer Fic. Enjoy darlings.

  
Sam sighed as Dean pulled his car up in front of the building. His heart was racing, his chest raising and falling down quickly as he stared out of the window nervously. He almost jolted up into his seat when he felt Dean's hand touch his leg, “Hey, it's gonna be okay.” His brother smiled at him and laughed after, trying to reassure Sam. “You're gonna be just fine.”  
  
“Do you think?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, and pulled away from the window.  
  
“Ofcourse Sammy,” Dean brushed his hair to the side with a smile, “You're a good dancer, alright? I'm sure everyone will be surprised the way you dance. I know you always wanted to go to a real dance school, now here you are.” He pointed out of the window, but Sam didn't wanted to look back or else his heart might would've jumped out. Dean grabbed Sam's brown chocolate scarf out of the backseats from the Impala, and pulled it around his little brother's neck.  
  
“There you go.” He smiled at those nervous eyes of Sam, and booped his nose. “Now, go.”  
  
Sam nodded and grabbed at the door handle, as he pulled and got out of the Impala with his stomach flipping endlessly. This was a big step for him, dancing was Sam's passion since he was a seven years old kid. The memories when he thought back right there... _yes_ , he was an amazing dancer, and he was going to show it to everyone.  
  
The first time he showed an interest to dancing was when he saw the show Dirty Dancing on the TV. Well first he didn't see anything cool in the dancing stuff, but he kept watching it without noticing, and slightly started to like the moves they were making. He got into it, and started to dance on some songs when he turned seven years old. Dean would always be watching from the door, peeking with a smug smile onto his face. Seeing Sam dance, pretending someone was in front of him dancing along, it looked so adorable.  
  
Dean would never forget, those moments his brother danced on orchestra music. It was kinda funny, but also beautiful to watch. Sam had even found out his own dance moves, but he had this secret that nobody knew. He couldn't dance on slow music, only fast music.  
  
“Hi.” Sam turned his head to look at a girl smiling up at him. He smiled back, and nodded. “My name is Anna Milton. You?” She asked, her eyelashes fluttering. Sam flushed red and smiled down at his feet as he replied,

“I'm Sam...Winchester.”  
  
“Nice to meet you.” She nudged her shoulder into his, “We should be friends you and I.”  
  
He didn't reply to that, he only smiled. Sam took a good view of her, as she watched the elevator in front both of them. She had long red hair, and her eyes were the most beautiful green-ish colour he had ever seen. “So, you're new at the dance school?” She suddenly asked, getting him out of his thoughts and he blinked twice before stuttering “U-uh yeah, I am.” and smirking, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
The elevator came down, and opened. “Ah, there it is. Come on Sam!” She yelled, and Sam let out a loud yelp as she grasped at his hand and tugged him in violently causing him to almost trip in beside her. She pushed the button number five, the doors from the elevators slowly closing. They were alone into the small little room, the silence filling in so perfectly. It was awkward, but Sam didn't know what to say either.  
  
Once the doors opened again, she got out with a smile into the hall and Sam grabbed his bag from the ground before running after her quickly. “The room is nearby, it's room twenty-four.” She whispered to him as they walked down the hall quietly.  
  
When they approached, Sam could hear the music playing. It was something he must've smiled of, because his favourite music was playing. Anna opened the door, grinning up at Sam as they entered. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and turned to Sam, and the room fell silent. His breathing hitched, and he swallowed nervously. Those eyes were burning his soul, and he stepped back for a moment.  
  
Until...  
  
“Sam!” A man screamed and approached with hands in the air, “It is so nice to finally see and meet you.” He smiled and Sam flushed red as they kept staring. The man patted his shoulder lightly, and Sam looked up into his hazel eyes. “My name is Balthazar, I'll be your teacher.” He winked and Sam slightly nodded at him, “Welcome.”  
  
“Thankyou.” He kindly replied.  
  
“Stop staring at him god damn it, you look like idiots.” Anna screeched to the group of people and their eyes widened as they looked at her. Mr. Balthazar laughed and grasped Sam's shoulder, to lead him to the teenagers who were standing. “Everyone, choose a partner!” He yelled. They quickly obeyed, and everyone went to take a partner quickly. Sam would've wanted to take Anna, but it seemed like she already had someone, yeah...another guy.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. “Oh, Sam.” Mr. Balthazar said and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw that he was the only one without a partner. “Uhm, I think you will have to dance alone my dear.” He smiled sadly and Sam nodded understandingly and smiled.  
  
“Wait!” Someone shouted, “Shouldn't Lucifer be here?”  
  
“I am here,” The doors opened and suddenly, catching everyone's attention, even Sam's... “I'm sorry for me being late.”  
  
Sam squinted his eyes at a boy, and noticed he had blonde hair stuck up a little bit into the air, and he had ocean blue eyes. He wore a precious yet a smug smirk onto his lips, as he walked over to Mr. Balthazar with his bag.  
  
“Always too late, Lucifer.” The teacher sighed and shook his head with arms crossed.  
  
“My excuses, Mr. Balthazar.” He bit back a smile, as he ruffled his blonde hair and Sam's eyes followed his every move as he walked over to the corner of the room and put his bag down. “My mum pulled me over, so yeah.” He shrugged.  
  
“Fine, you'll be dancing with this young man over here.” Mr. Balthazar pointed at Sam. Lucifer's blue eyes followed his finger, and once they connected their eyes, Sam's heart raced and he swallowed. “He's new, so be nice to him.”  
  
“Oh I'll be nice.” He smirked which suddenly made Sam uneasy, and walked over to him as Mr. Balthazar put on some music. Sam looked up, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he noticed how different he looked when he was a little closer. Those beautiful blonde hairs, just sticking up like soft ice cream. And those eyes, the most beautiful blue ones, Sam felt like drowning into those water pools. “Hey,” Was the first thing Lucifer said to him before the music started. He swallowed, and took a step back as Lucifer wanted to reach out for his wrist.  
  
“No need to be scared,” He chuckled, his teeth showing. Lucifer took a step forward and grabbed Sam shoulder to pull him close. Those slender fingers of his caressed his shirt, and Sam relaxed when he felt how warm his hands were. The cheeky smirk he wore, was so... _hot_. It was the first word that came to his mind when he looked up at him.  
  
“Alright,” Mr. Balthazar called and clapped his hands. “Everyone in position!”  
  
Sam whimpered as Lucifer grabbed his hand, and tugged, causing him to approach and suddenly, they were only two inches apart from each other's face. They stared, Lucifer still wearing that smirk and Sam...well, Sam was shaking into his arms. “Okay, good. Step for step!” Mr. Balthazar clapped his hands again, and Lucifer moved his feet just next to Sam's, and made them dance automatically. Though, Sam had no idea about the steps he had to take. He was looking down at how their feet were moving to the music, and he had no idea how he was moving them.  
  
“It's okay,” He heard Lucifer say, “Just relax and listen to the music.”  
  
Sam swallowed and kept looking up at his eyes. He noticed that the music was actually his kind of genre, the fast music... “You like the music?”  
  
“Y-yeah...” He smiled shyly and Lucifer bit onto his lower lip. Sam turned his head a little as he saw Anna pass with a boy, dancing ever so romantically. They were staring at each other in love, their feet dancing without any problem. He then knew that he was the only guy dancing with another guy into the room. It didn't worry him, it was just not what he expected.  
  
But Lucifer was leading, and Sam felt comfortable with it. He could almost laugh at how fast they were moving across the room, faster than anyone else. Some teens were even staring and smiling at how their feet were moving perfectly together. “You're a quick learner.” Lucifer said, the two corners of his mouth going upwards even more as Sam looked up at him.  
  
“I'm more into this kind of music.” He replied at the blonde, and his hands tightened onto Lucifer's shoulder. Sam couldn't keep himself from holding his laughter, and Lucifer just smiled more and more by the adorableness. The taller boy's voice was floating through his ears like angels singing in heaven, and he grasped one of his hands before raising it and making him pivote onto his feet. Sam was a little shocked, because that was really unexpected.  
  
Lucifer just smirked teasingly, “As a dance master, you should've known I was going to do this.” He winked.  
  
Sam slightly blushed, and broke eye-contact. The music soon faded, and at the end, Lucifer made him turn two times, again unexpected. Sam's eyes were looking kinda frightened at the end, and they both started panting as they stared at each other while they danced. He got lost when he saw Lucifer's smirk just growing more. “Thanks for taking this dance with me.” He whispered and let go of Sam, as he took a step backwards.  
  
“Bravo!” Mr. Balthazar screamed and clapped his hands, as he smiled. “You all were so good. And you Sam, unbelievable! Your dance moves are just perfect.”  
  
“T-thankyou...” He scratched the back of his neck as everyone looked at him, and a group of girls were whispering and giggling.  
  
***  
  
“He puts so much efforts into dancing, like it's the only thing that is important in it.” Sam told Anna as they both grabbed their bags, and he looked at Lucifer who was drinking from his water bottle, his eyes closed.  
  
“Sam, you're dreaming too much.” She laughed as he kept staring at him, “He's a dickhead sometimes, you'll see.”  
  
“Uh...” Sam shook his head and turned back to her with furrowed eyebrows, “What did you say?”  
  
“You weren't listening, were you?” She frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
“Well - I - uh...” He looked at Lucifer then back at her, before sighing. “I'm sorry, I think I'll just go.” He mumbled and pulled the arm of his bag over his shoulder before leaving the room. Anna secretly smiled, knowing that Sam had something to do with Lucifer.  
  
“People can stay for rehearsals!” Mr. Balthazar reminded his pupils, “See you tomorrow in the morning.” He waved once and walked out. Sam followed, walking down the hallway, the teens behind him following and talking to each other. Anna was already far ahead of him, talking to two other guys that he didn't know of.  
  
He looked down at his feet, each step he took towards the elevator. It really reminded him of the dancing he had with Lucifer, the moving of their feet just fit perfectly to the music. How their hips slightly swayed together, and the staring into each other's eyes. Sam felt his heart go crazy when they shared a look. And he even met him just today...  
  
“Oh.” He suddenly stopped, and turned his heels to run back. He had forgotten something, and it was really important to not lose it. His legs moved quickly, and when he arrived at the door, he pushed it open. He found his phone, and smiled. “There you-” He paused, and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he heard music playing. He sluggishly turned around to look, his head tilted.  
  
Lucifer was still there? What was he doing...?  
  
Sam watched as the blonde looked through some albums of CD's. Those slender fingers slipping over some records, and pushing to the next one. Sam then reminded himself about what his teacher said, at this hour it was rehearsal. Always after the lessons with Mr. Balthazar.   
  
He awkwardly shifted onto his feet, before grabbing his phone and looking down at it. He had no messages but one call, which must've be from Dean. He suddenly looked up as he saw Lucifer putting some music on. Sam slightly recognized the tune, and he felt his lips curl up into a smile. Lucifer hadn't seen him standing there just yet, but he started to dance around the room, pretending he had a partner in front of him. It was a slow song, but Sam couldn't dance on those. Though he loved them so much.  
  
Once Lucifer turned around, his blue eyes look up and he paused. Sam took a step back, suddenly wanting to go away, to just leave.  
  
“Sam.”  
  
But Sam stopped when he heard that voice again. His body slowly rotated back around, and he watched as Lucifer stretched his arms and let out a fainting noise. “I didn't expect you to be here.” He smirked once they connected eyes again.  
  
“U-uh yeah...” Sam stuttered as he blushed and scratched his arm shyly, “I just - my phone - Uh...”  
  
“Yeah, I get it.” He laughed, approaching Sam then silently. Lucifer had a smug smirk onto his face, and Sam just stood there frozen as they kept calm. “I always stay for rehearsals.” He suddenly spoke up, getting Sam out of his thoughts, and it worked. “I always do when I'm done after the lessons.”  
  
“Oh...” He replied. And again, he just looked at his feet in embarrassement. He just wanted to leave, and go tell Dean everything he had done today. But instead of that...  
  
“Do you wanna dance?”  
  
“What?” Sam quickly looked up, and took a step back. “Wow - uh - I - _that's_ -”  
  
Lucifer cut him off with laughter. Sam's eyebrows slightly furrowed as he watched him laugh, and his hands started to tremble nervously uncontrollably. “It's okay, Sam. Right?”  
  
“Uh, yes.” Sam said.  
  
“Well, _Sam_.” Lucifer grabbed his arm and tugged, getting out a small whimper out of him easily as he placed Sam into the middle of the room. “Stand here,” He whispered, and looked up at Sam. And just as he wanted to reply, Lucifer quietly ran over to the stereo onto his tip toes. _No, no, no..._ Sammy thought and let himself balance onto his heels nervously as he bit his lip, _I can't do this..._  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with a more...faster music. Sam recognized it, and frowned as Lucifer approached him with a smirk. “The Mambo Craze?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Lucifer laughed as they were three inches apart from each other, “Didn't expect that did you?”  
  
“Uhm...yeah, I thought you liked dancing onto the slow music?” Sam cocked an eyebrow. Lucifer didn't bother to respond at that, and he just kept smirking as he grabbed his arm. Sam shivered at the the contact of his fingertips brushing over his skin. Lucifer gestured him to where to place his hand onto his shoulder, and Sam did that. “Good, now intertwine your fingers with mine.” Lucifer whispered at him, totally concentrated as Sam listened and almost hesitated to grab his hand.  
  
“Uhm...” Sam's hand started shaking as he accepted the blonde's demand, lacing their fingers together and felt the softness and warmth of Luke's palms. He just wanted to sigh out relief. He suddenly felt really comfortable with everything they were doing. Lucifer smiled at Sam's expression as he approached a little bit more, their chests touching. “You good, kiddo?”  
  
“Yeah.” Sam lightly chuckled and let out a little sigh. He looked up at Lucifer who was staring down at him, still with that smile. God...it was beautiful. They just kept looking at each other, as they listened to the music.  
  
**(Listen to this as you read: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNIYpJDMgrg )**  
  
_“Why Lucy, your eyes are filled with tears.”_  
  
_“My heart is filled with gladness. Oh look, the orchestra's getting ready. Dance with me, George!”_  
  
Lucifer winked at Sam, and he felt his heart race as the music popped up and Lucifer guided them through the steps. Their feet moved quickly and in sync over the dance floor, by the sound of the beats blasting through the stereo. The Mambo Craze was such a classic, and Sam loved it. Well, he had learned it from Youtube, and if he hadn't, Sam was sure that Lucifer would've hated him by now, or worse, he would've laughed at him.  
  
“You're a good dancer, Sammy.” Lucifer smirked, his eyes sparkling as he looked at him.  
  
Sam almost choked on air, _Sammy._ Then he saw how beautiful he actually was for real. That soft blonde hair just sticking up like... _sex_. He just wanted to run his fingers through it, and gently tug at it to see how he would react to it. He bit his lip as they both swayed their hips, almost touching each other but not quite yet. Lucifer laughed, “Now dance master, show me what you've got.”  
  
He let go of Sam, both losing contact as Lucifer backed up two feet away from him. Sam just stood there like he was alone in the world, like he couldn't live without Lucifer in front of him, and like he needed some help. “Well?” Lucifer cocked an eyebrow up and smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest patiently. Sam coughed and started to dance onto the fast music lonely, just very awkwardly in the start but getting the hang of it in the end.  
  
He looked down at what he was doing, and his feet were twisting around. Lucifer was taking notes of that into his head, and the look he was giving made Sam's heart go crazy again. He just wanted to go up there and push their lips together. Something about him was so special, that Sam might have fallen in love with. And he knew that if Dean knew about this, he would shamelessly enter the dancing school and punch Lucifer until he'd break one of his ribs.  
  
“Sam.” Lucifer stopped him with placing his hand onto his shoulder, and he just looked up at his dull blue eyes giving him that look. “You were great.”  
  
Sam blushed a very dark red colour for a second, and Lucifer noticed it. He pulled his finger under his chin, and slowly tilted it up to look into Sam's hazel brown eyes. He swallowed, and smiled. “I think we should do this more often.”  
  
“I-” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, and grabbed Lucifer's fingers off his chin gently. “I can't.” He breathed out and sighed.  
  
“Why not Sammy?” Lucifer whispered back, “I think you have a lot of potential, and we could possibly sort something out here for practice.”  
  
Sam felt his heart thump again hard against his chest, and he opened his mouth but nothing came out to reply. He felt bad, he really felt bad. He wanted to dance with Lucifer, really, but somehow...he couldn't. Dean was going to kill him if he found out.  
  
“Thankyou...Lucifer.” Sam backed away a step and shook his head, still looked into his eyes with sorrow. “But I can't.”  
  
Lucifer just smiled with an understanding look. He bit his lip as Sam walked back to his bag, and his phone onto the ground in the corner of the room.  
  
“I could've taught you to slow dance, you know.” He called, and Sam paused. “I mean, not that you can't. But I just...” Lucifer scratched the back of his neck with a smirk, “I can.”  
  
_No, no stop trying._ Sam sighed and closed his eyes, _He's just trying to make your change your mind._  
  
He grabbed his phone and pulled his bag over his shoulder before walking over to the door, and he gave one last glance at Lucifer who was getting the CD out of the stereo. He just kept staring, thinking of maybe just...no, he couldn't stay. “I'm sorry...” He whispered, and sighed as he got out of the room, towards the elevators.  



	2. SWING WITH ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter. Hope you like it!

“Goodmorning to you too, grumpy.” Dean called and laughed as Sam walked into the kitchen, his eyes were ready to fall again, but he kept them open eventually. “Come on, you have lessons in almost an hour. You should be getting breakfast, and then put some clothes on.” He patted onto Sam's shoulder and walked out.

“Yeah...dance lessons.” Sam yawned and grabbed the box of cereals. He walked over to the breakfast table and sat down, pouring down some milk lazily, and then some cereals. While he did that, his eyelids started to slowly fall down, and he snorted and looked up. “Stay awake, stay awake.” He reminded himself and grabbed a spoon next to his bowl.

God, from where did he get so tired? Oh yeah, maybe from yesterday from—oh god. The dance with Lucifer he had yesterday night. Shit, he remembers now. Sam swallowed as he stared down at the bowl with milk and cereals, and he thought. He thought about the way Lucifer asked him if he wanted to dance, the song Lucifer put on, the way that excited grin came out of nowhere, and how the dance room just seemed to be taken by both of them.

No. Wait, did he really—

Sam almost jolted up into his seat as the spoon fell off the table, and he stared down at the ground. He then sighed and put his head into his hands. What the hell is he doing? He should be getting himself ready by now, and he was still day dreaming about—well, Lucifer?

***

“Sam!” Someone screamed, scaring the shit out of Sam. “It's me, it's Anna!” She clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly. Sam just smiled and patted her shoulder as the walked into the elvator, and he pushed the button up to five. “I know Anna, I still remember you.” He chuckled as she smiled like an idiot towards him.

“You still daydreaming about him lately?” She suddenly asked, making Sam frown and turn to her. He cocked an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, flicking her hair. “Oh come on Sam, you like him.”

The elevator doors opened, and she got out first. Sam just stood there, blinking. He shook his head and ran out, and followed her like a lost puppy. “I - Anna, I don't get what you mean?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing and she chuckled. “I mean, me liking someone?”

“Oh you silly.” She continued on giggling as they walked just in front of the door, “You know, Morningstar?” She winked. Sam was still confused, and she just wanted to punch her head into the wall because of how stupid he looked right now. “Lucifer you sweetheart.”

“Ah, oka- what?” He paused and she laughed, opening the door as they walked in. Sam then noticed that there was nobody. The dancing room was empty, only him and Anna who was putting her bag down onto the bench. “Uhm, are we - Like...too early or what...?” He asked, raising his eyebrow up questioningly.

She nodded at him and smiled as she put her hands onto her hips and looked around the room. “I don't always come this early, but Mr. Balthazar is always the last one to arrive.” She shrugged and laced her shoes. Sam sighed and stretched his body, his muscles cracking into his back. He really needed some music, so he hummed and tapped his foot at the ground.

“Castiel!” Anna shouted and Sam jumped again. She ran over to a guy with mid-short black hair, and a trench coat that just fit him perfectly. She crushed him into an hug, and the boy's eyes went wide. Sam just scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Anna, I'm...trying to breathe here.” He laughed and tried to pull her off of him.

“Sam, look this is Castiel!” She waved an arm around the room like an idiot and Sam laughed before walking over. He stuck a hand out to the boy, and smiled. “Hi. I'm Sam Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.” He replied, returning the smile with a light nod. “I heard you were the new dance student, am I right?” He asked and Sam just nodded. There was an awkward silence moment, both of them staring at each other, before they burst out into laughters. Yeah, so awkward... “Hey, Castiel.” Anna nudged her elbow into his arm.

“Yeah?”

“Sam here has a crush on Luke.” She laughed and held her stomach. Sam furrowed his eyebrows as Castiel suddenly looked up at him with wide eyes. “I think it started with the dancing, and then he kept asking questions about him. I just...It's so funny.” She waved her hand and shook her head as she walked to the bench to sit down and drink.

“You're out with Luke Morningstar?” Castiel whispered, waving his hand over his head like an angry mother.

“Wha - you mean, Lucifer?” Sam asked, cocking his eyebrow up. Anna looked up and Castiel stared at Sam, as they both nodded in sync. “Dude, no - I just danced with him, that's all!”

“But you were dreaming about him.” Anna bit her lip and giggled again. Sam just wanted to facepalm, and shake his head. No, no and no. He wasn't even dreaming about Lucifer! He was just...dancing with him because he had no partner. And asking some questions about him to Anna, and that's all he did.

“Why are you calling him Luke anyway?” Sam asked curiously.

“Look, you're doing it again!” Castiel and Anna laughed and Sam sighed. “But we call him like that because that's his real name. He just likes to be called Lucifer.” Castiel explained with a kind smile, and Sam nodded. They stayed out there talking, until someone else popped out of nowhere. It was a boy with golden eyes, and blonde hair. He was licking a lollipop with a cute smile onto his face, obviously content.

“Gabriel.” Castiel smiled,

“Oh Cassie.” The boy smiled when he saw him. Sam stood there, and went to get a water bottle out of his bag.

“God why does it takes so long...” Sam whispered, and Anna looked up as he sat down next to her onto the bench. “I can't believe it takes two hours to just drive or walk to come up here. It isn't that far, is it?” Sam asked, turning to his friend who was smiling and shaking her head. “Well then...?”

“Sam you're so impatient.” Anna laughed out loud, causing Gabriel and Castiel to turn to them.

“Well, I am a dance natural talent after all, I need my training for the day.” Sam said sarcastically and chuckled along with Anna. Gabriel swallowed as he took a view of Sam, and the corner of his mouth slowly curled upwards. Castiel turned from him to Sam, and from Sam to Gabriel. “Gabriel, no-”

“Helloooo.” Gabriel went sitting next to Sam with a cute smile. “My name is Gabriel Novak.”

“Uh hi.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows and sended him an awkward small wave. “Novak, you said? Are you Castiel's brother or something?” He questioned.

“Nope!” Gabriel's eyes sparkled in a strange way as he licked his lollipop again, “I'm his lil' cousin.” And then Sam understood, so he nodded with a smile. The room was filled with quiet talkings, with Gabriel asking Sam why he came here and if he was going to stay for at least a good amount of time. The curiosity seemed just as much for Gabriel like Sam, they looked both like equals. Anna and Castiel were talking about Sam and Lucifer, liking the little crush Sam had on Mr. Morningstar but also knowing that later he'll regret it because...Lucifer was a jerk.

Later, teens arrived. Also, Mr. Balthazar arrived at time. Though, Sam noticed that Lucifer wasn't there, and it slightly made him feel uncomfortable for some reasons or a reason that he didn't know of. “Okay find your partner everyone!” The teacher yelled out loud.

Sam looked at the ground and thought he was going to be alone again, until someone grabbed his hand and tugged. He yelped and bumped into someone's chest, and opened his eyes to see Gabriel smiling up at him. “Hello Sammy boy.” He giggled and Sam felt a small smile of relief form onto his lips. Gabriel really saved him right now.

“One, two, three!” Mr. Balthazar repeated and Sam and Gabriel stared at each other as they danced over the dance floor, just in the middle of the room and the teenagers. Gabriel never danced so fast like Lucifer would do, but it was okay. He could bear with it.

“Goodmorning Vietnaaaamm!” Someone burst out of the doors, and everyone stopped, including Sam and Gabriel. Mr. Balthazar crossed his arms over his chest with an angry look again, just like yesterday. And Sam, he smiled when he saw Lucifer walk into the room and put his bag down like everything is just fine as it is and nothing happened. He ignored every stare, and looked up at his teacher with yet an amused smirk playing onto his lips. “Yo baldy.” He patted his shoulder, and Sam wanted to burst into a laugh, just like all the other people into the room.

“Mr. Morningstar...” The teacher pulled his hands onto his hips frustrated as he stared at Lucifer with a very uncomfortable look. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Oh I'm fine sir,” He shrugged and cocked his eyebrow up at him, “I just found out my grandma was dancing to Christmas songs so I danced along, and I totally forgot we had lessons today.” He fake pouted and patted his teacher's shoulder again, “I'm sorry again sir, I'll bring you some fresh made apple pie made from her. You'll be happy again, I can guarantee you that.”

The room burst into fits of laughters, Castiel and Anna were rolling onto the ground like it was the funniest thing they've ever heard into the world, and Sam just smiled while Gabriel rolled his eyes and shook his head. It just sounded so silly the way Lucifer shrugged everything off like the problems didn't bother him at all, he just fixed it with a little sassy talking.

“I think that was cute.” Anna suddenly approached Sam and nudged her elbow into his arm, “Don't you think that was cute, Sam?”

“Yea, that was quite- NO, wait I-” He paused and stared at Castiel and Anna falling onto the ground again, tears rolling down their cheeks. He sighed and chuckled a little bit before shaking his head at the two. Gabriel was literally facepalming. Anna and Castiel wiped the tears off of their cheeks, still smiling, as they watches Lucifer who pulled the vest from his body. Castiel rolled his eyes, “Again that tight T-shirt he's wearing, such an attention seeker.” 

“Well at least we can see a bit of that sexy sixpack he has...” Anna giggled and Gabriel nudged his elbow into her arm, “Oh what? Come on, Gabe.” She laughed playfully, “Your brother has a sexy body.” She smiled and winked.

“Brother?” Sam asked, and then shook his head, utterly confused. “Wait, but you're Gabriel Novak, and Lucifer should have his last name as Novak too...how is that even possible?” He was puzzled and Castiel patted his back to comfort him and calm him down. “I'll tell you later, Sam.” Gabriel winked and turned away, to the bathroom. Anna sighed and looked at Sam,

“Is he okay?” Sammy whispered at her and she nodded, as she went next to Castiel. And he suddenly wondered if he had said something wrong, something he shouldn't have let out.

“Alright, now I want all of you to start over again with your partner. And Lucifer, if you miss the morning lesson again, I'll teach you how to sit down on a chair and watch without a move or a whine. And your brutality can cease down too.” He narrowed his eyebrows at Luke, and Lucifer just raised his hands in defense. “Fine, fine.” He muttered and smirked as he turned to the crowd of teenagers who were with their partners. He looked around, and Sam slightly wished into his mind that he could see him right now-

No. Lucifer found someone else, and didn't even meet Sam's eyes, or payed attention to him. He just walked up to a random girl, giggling as he pulled her close. He felt like Gabriel was taking a long time to come back from the bathroom too, like he was doing something there he shouldn't be doing. Sam felt curious, and just as he wanted to go look, he felt a tug at the back of his shirt. “Oh.” He turned around and met Anna's eyes, “Anna.”

“Can I dance with you?” She asked, and Sam hesitated for a moment, looking at the bathroom and then back at her. He smiled and gave her a simple nod as she grasped at his shoulder, and he pulled a hand at her hip. This was way too different the way it was with Lucifer, because he led the whole dance through, and Sam is weak at leading. “You're worried about something,” She whispered suddenly against his ear.

Sam smiled as they moved around ever so slow, slower than the others. “Well, I'm not worried.” He shrugged a little bit, “I just don't get why Gabriel is so...different.”

“Different?”

“Yeah...different.” Sam mumbled as she put her chin onto his shoulder boredly, and they swayed around the room like an old married couple. Sam caught a glimpse of Lucifer and the girl, and they were dancing perfectly. He felt jealousy chruch into his stomach, and he tried to look away but he couldn't. They were just...smiling at each other like they knew Sam was actually watching.

“Relax, Sam.” Anna whispered, obviously noticing what he was looking to. “Do you want me to go get you Gabriel?” She asked, and she pulled her chin from his shoulder to look at him in the eye. Sam sighed and nodded. “Alright, be back in a few.” She walked over to the bathroom.

And now he stood in the middle of the room, couples of dancers just turning around him dancing without even noticing him standing there. Sam caught Castiel's trench coat through the crowd, and he saw him dancing with a girl, and she had dark brown hair and a different look. She wore a black vest, and a cute necklace with a silver heart. Castiel seemed to like her, because Sam recognized that look he was giving her. It was love.

“I'm back.” Gabriel smiled up at the tall boy, and grabbed his wrist to tug him towards himself. “I'm sorry I had to let you here alone.” He whispered into a soft way.

“It's okay Gabriel.” Sam smiled, “Let's dance.”

 

***

 

“It was nice meeting you two,” He gestured towards Castiel and Gabriel, who were smiling at him. “The more friends, the better.” Sam grabbed Castiel's hand, and kindly shook it with both a smile on their faces, and so did he with Gabriel, who was giving Sam that ridiculous wink. Castiel's relationship with him was already big, just like with Anna. “Oh, and just a question.”

“Hmm?” Castiel turned around, as he grabbed his bag from the ground and Sam smirked.

“Who's the girl with the brown hair you were dancing with?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Castiel paused, and swallowed. “I mean, I can't lie right? You guys were looking at each other like you were in to snog each other's faces off.”

“Ooooh.” Anna and Gabriel said in unison and Sam bit his lip from laughing. Yeah, it isn't hard to see when someone is in love. Oh well...

“You guys are bluffing.” Castiel felt his cheeks warm up and he looked down at his feet, just like Sam does when he is embarrassed or whatever. “I'm heading home, bye guys.” He whispered and walked out of the doors. “Oh, well I've gotta go too.” Gabriel said sadly, running after his cousin like an idiot. He then stopped and turned around, and waved at Sam with a wink again. Anna was smiling and nudging her elbow into her friend's arm.

“What is it?” Sam asked as he pulled out a water bottle out of his bag.

“I think Gabriel has a little crush on you man.” She winked and Sam rolled his eyes at her.

“First you say Lucifer, and then Gabriel. God what is it with-” He paused when his eyes locked with Lucifer. He was standing like a mile away from Sam, just against the window and staring at him with his perspicuous blue eyes who shone eternally like there was no tomorrow. Anna just coughed awkwardly to catch Sam's attention, but it didn't work. It was like his brain got twisted and he couldn't move because Luke was taking over him, like possesing his body with his eyes.

“Yo, Sammeh?” Anna poked his cheek, and Sam blinking twice times before turning to her. She sighed and looked at Lucifer who was smirking.

“Did I miss something?” Sam asked like there was something he needed to see but missed it accidentally. Anna shook her head and pursed her lips together. “Fuck, I'm sorry if I—I just—”

“It's okay Sam.” She said, sounding like she was his mother, trying to comfort him after finding out that he had sex for the first time. “Things like that happen when you're in love you know.” She turned around, flicking her red velvet hair and she smirked as she walked to the door. Sam just furrowed his eyebrows and got even more confused, but he waved it off, saying that he dropped it.

He then looked up as he grabbed his bag, and his eyes drifted around the room to see that everyone was gone already. He sighed, shaking his head. He jumped to adjust his bag over his shoulder and then walked over to the door, feeling tired after dancing the whole time with Gabriel.

He then remembered...

Lucifer was still there, about to dance again. Yes, rehearsals! He almost forgot that. He just hesitated a bit to turn around and look what the boy with the beautiful blonde hair was doing, but he turned around anyways. And his mouth dropped a little as he saw Lucifer go down onto his knees in front of the stereo. He could see that ass just—it was too much. If he could just grasp at it. Wait, what? No!

Lucifer stood up, stretching and yawning as he walked into the middle of the room. It was calm for a moment, and he positioned himself like he was with a partner again. His one hand was holding an imaginary hip, and the other was intertwined with imaginary fingers. It was funny to watch, but Sam knew that he was just the same when he was at home.

The music started, and Sam almost jolted out of his thoughts as Luke suddenly danced. This was not like...like they were used to dance. This was...a swing song. He raised his eyebrow a little, and crossed his arms as he watched Lucifer. Yes, it seemed like he was totally into it, and he could dance it perfectly. The music seemed very familiar to Sam.

Lucifer jumped and ran over the dance floor, as each foot was lifted up into the air and his hands swayed into the air. Swing was so weird, well according to Sam then. But with Lucifer into his tight white shirt, everything was perfectly fine to him...

“Sammy.” He stopped, and he blinked looking up into dull blue eyes, and he sure felt his heart go wild when he heard that voice. “Were you just standing there watching me?”

“Shit, fuck...” Sam felt his cheeks warm up and he turned around before walking towards the doors. The music suddenly stopped and Sam swallowed, his hand almost reaching the door handle, but he was stopped by Lucifer grabbed his wrist and pulling. Sam was turned around and rolled up into Luke's arm around him. “I asked you something.” He heard him breathe against his ear, and Sam swallowed yet again. He was fucking rolled up into his arm.

“I - my shoes - I had to lace them, and then I - you were dancing and I just - I thought -” Sam lied too much and Lucifer was smirking at how cute it was when his cheeks turned bright red. “I'm sorry, I just looked and that's all. I'll go.” He whispered and sighed, as he grabbed at Luke's arm and tried to pray it off of him but he frowned when Lucifer grabbed tighter at him. 

“Well, you could stay too.” 

“No I-”

“Oh you can, Sammy boy.” Lucifer smirked again, and sighed as Sam was wriggling, trying to get out of his too tight grip. “I know you want too because of the way you were staring at me as I was dancing...” He whispered against Sam's ear, the warmth of his breathing touching his skin and it made Sam shudder at the same time, almost falling apart with the weakness now in his legs. “And you want to dance with me, feeling the music making you swing over the dance floor.”

“Lucifer, I can't - I - I really can't.” Sam sighed, still rolled up like a taco tied up into his arm as he stared up at Lucifer ocean pools. He slightly wished the blonde could understand why he couldn't, why he couldn't dance with him.

“I wish I could but-”

“Because you can't Swing.”

“Huh.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, and Lucifer slightly started to smirk again. Oh fuck, now he knows, he really knows. “O-okay, yes I can't Swing.” He frowned, “But I never tried to okay!”

“Oh, but I can teach you.” Lucifer let Sam unroll now, his body rolling from Luke's arm. Sam's hand was still attached at his wrist, and he let go of it before scratching the back of his neck, still a little embarrassed of the staring he did before. “It really isn't that hard you know.” Lucifer pulled his hands into his jeans pockets, and balanced onto his heels with a small smirk onto his lips.

“I have to go anyways so you can't teach me anything.” Sam said a little too quickly. And he mentally facepalmed when he saw how Lucifer stared at him, and then burst out laughing. “I mean, I still have a brother waiting for me outside so...”

“Well, that can wait. Right?” Lucifer approached and grasped his arm, and Sam jolted out of his skin, feeling like he just got eletrocuted when he touched his skin. “I'll show you how to Swing.” He breathed, and Sam sighed. This really wasn't the best idea, but he could do this...just for a minute. Right? It was such a big deal if Dean was left behind into the Impala for at least a minute.

“So...how are we, starting this?” Sam asked, looking around the dancing room as he scratched his arm and Lucifer went to put on some music. He looked through some albums, and mumbled each title that was put on the back of it. “Do we like...dance like idiots across the floor?”

Lucifer chuckled a bit and shook his head as he put the record onto the stereo, “Sam, you do realise this is electro Swing, right?” He stood up and turned around, and Sam raised his eyebrow. “I can dance to the casual Swing, but electro is my favourite. It's more...wild, to be honest.” He licked his pink lips, and Sam stared at him.

“U-uh wow.” He shook his head and brushed his mop of brown hair to the side from his hazel eyes and waited awkwardly as Lucifer walked over to him without his smirk this time, but completely serious. “Right, I'll show you.” He like whispered, and Sam stared at him as Lucifer looked down at their position. He looked concentrated, “It's not like the way we dance with Mr. Balthazar, it's just...more...” He looked up into Sam's eyes, and the silence fell again. “...releasing, and with that I mean that we'll have to feel relaxed.” The corner of his mouth slightly curled upwards again.

“Relaxed?”

“Yeah, just feel it inside you.” Lucifer grabbed Sam's arm without any warning, “Just let your muscles relax, let them sway around. And your legs, let them twist onto the dance floor. Your feet have to the do the same, just turn them. Pretend to be walking.” He explained and then pointed down, “Look, just like this.”

Lucifer's feet started to slowly turn towards each side of the room, and stepping. “See?” He looked up, and Sam nodded with a small smile as he stared back into his eyes.

“It looks simple.” He said.

“It is simple, Sammy. Try it.” He smirked, and Sam looked down. He turned both his feet, slowly. “Just like that, go slow.” He told him, and Sam obeyed. He smiled, because he was slightly learning how to do this. It was kinda fun, and thinking that Swinging was so...difficult. Well it might gets difficult, who knows, this is just the beginning.

“Good, now you can twist you feet a little faster, just like this.” Lucifer showed him at first and turned and started stepping a little quicker, and Sam decided to follow just like he did. It felt so weird, and he laughed, while Lucifer looked up at him. Sam couldn't stop laughing, and he suddenly slipped over his foot over the floor. His hand grasped at Lucifer's shoulder, and the other at his arm to support himself. Luke caught him before he could even fall, and Sam let himself relax into his arms. Lucifer's fingertips brushed the skin of his back, over his shirt, and he wanted to just close his eyes and sigh because it felt good.

“Sam, we're not finished yet, so don't fall asleep into my arms.” Lucifer whispered against his ear and smirked as Sam suddenly pulled himself back onto his feet, and stared down at the ground. “You can sleep into my arms anytime, but now we're learning The Swing, remember?” He winked.

“S-sorry, I -”

“It's fine, Sammy.” Lucifer laughed and grabbed his hand. “Do you wanna try it on music now?” He questioned, and Sam looked up.

“Do you think I'll be capable of doing that?” He furrowed his eyebrows slightly and Lucifer smiled,

“Ofcourse,” He walked over to the stereo and pushed the 'play' button. It took a moment for the music to pull up and play, but when it did, he turned around and looked at Sam directly into the eye. “Come on,” He approached the tall boy again and started to twist his feet.

Reminder: Click on the Youtube video to hear the song >>

“Swing, swing, swing, everybody starts to swing. Light it on, now you're singing with a swing.”

Sam returned to do that too, just imitating Lucifer. It was fun, and they both smiled as they looked up. “Now, take my hand and we'll turn around, like sway into a circle fastly.” He held out his hand open, and Sam placed his palm in his as they closed it and turned around in the middle of the room, their feet still twisting. “Good Sam.” He called over the music.

After a bit of swinging, and Lucifer helping him some other thing to remember, the music had stopped and Sam was about to fall down onto the ground, tired as hell. And he did... “Ugh,” Boom, he fell with his back to the floor, not even feeling the sore pain that shot into him. Lucifer smirked at him and shook his head as he turned the stereo off. It was already dark outside, “Oh god,” Sam said as his phone went off. He grabbed it from his pocket and stared at the screen with the black letters appearing. “Oh shit, no!” He screamed and sat up.

“What's going on Sammy boy?” Lucifer approached and Sam shook his head, staring at the screen. He was too afraid to reply to his brother right now, he has been waiting a whole hour outside into the Impala, and Sam has been dancing the whole time without even thinking about it. “Is is your brother?” He asked, licking his lips as a smirk appeared.

“Look, I just-he's worried, okay?” Sam muttered and grabbed his bag from the ground. “I think I should get going before he goes all daddy mode on me.”

“Well you can't deny you had fun right?” Lucifer watched him with crossed arms over his chest, and Sam paused as he looked up. Yeah, he really had fun... “See? That look tells it all.” He smirked, “You enjoyed the Swing teaching.”

“Yeah well now it gets out of hand.” Sam sighed and turned to the door, but Lucifer placed a hand onto his shoulder gently. “I should teach you more.” He told him, and Sam turned around to stare into his blue eyes. “I can teach you the salsa, the macarena, the Lambada, everything.”

“I - I don't know...” Sam mumbled, as he looked down and his finger started to fiddle with each other. and Lucifer smirked before pulling his chin up so he could stare into those hazel eyes again. “Just say yes.” He murmured, and Sam swallowed. No, say no Sam. His mind fought, but the other part yelled the opposite Yes, say yes Sam.

“Fine.” He breathed out. Lucifer let go of his arm gently and smirked. “Just promise me I won't regret this.”

“You won't, Sammy boy. I promise you.” He turned his heels and walked over to the corner of the room. Sam sighed and went over to the door, and walked out. His heart was into his throat, and he couldn't control the way it just raced...Sam didn't understand why he always got that when he was close to Lucifer. It seemed like it wouldn't cease down for a single minute.

He walked out the building, and saw Dean's car just parked near the corner. He took a deep breath, okay Sam, be ready for the brotherly love fight. He just walked up to the Impala pretending like nothing was going on, just acting cool. He opened the car door and went sitting onto his seat before closing it gently. “What the fuck?” Dean narrowed his eyebrows at his brother.

“What?” Sam questioned, pretending to be dumb as his eyebrows started furrowing.

“Where the hell where you, I've been calling you three times!”

“I had extra dance lessons, alright?” Sam huffed and scratched his leg as Dean watched him with an angry look. “I couldn't just leave...”

“Yeah well at least you could've called back or something, or at least checked your phone and sended me a message.” He yelled and twisted the key as the motor started. Sam sighed and shook his head as he looked out of the window. His eyes looked up, seeing Lucifer stare at him out the larger window. God, and still wearing that smirk.


	3. SLEEP DANCING

  
  
“Swing, swing, swing. Everybody start to swing.” Sam danced around the kitchen, his feet doing triple steps. “Light it on, now you're singing with a swing.” He reached out for the milk while dancing—sorry, _swinging_.  
  
“Looks like somebody is in love.”  
  
Sam almost jumped and turned around to see his mother walk in with a smile, she approached him and cradling his face into her hands before placing a kiss onto his forehead. “Tell me Sammy,” She whispered, “Did you make new friends?” She walked over to the fridge and Sam leaned against the breakfast table with a sigh.  
  
“Yeah.” He replied, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
“So why were you singing a Swing song again?” She asked, turning around with a smile playing onto her lips. It reminded Sam a little bit of Anna. Always the curious one, always the funny one, always the naughty one, the dirty minded one, the smiling one, the excited one. He decided into his head that maybe he should ask Anna out to come and meet his family. It would be funny if she and his mum would talk together about the most random things into the world.  
  
“You know, just swinging and singing.” Sam shrugged and scratched the back of his neck with a lazy smile. “I go to a dance school after all.”  
  
“Last time I checked, Dean told me it was how to learn to dance The mambo, not a swing school.” She cocked her eyebrow up as she sipped onto her fresh made cup of tea. Sam opened his mouth, but to be honest, he couldn't lie. He was a very, _very_ terrible liar. Anna can detect whenever he lies, just like Castiel does, and Lucifer...and Dean sometimes too. “Come on, you can tell me.” She sended him a reassuring smile. But he wasn't so sure of telling her...not yet at least.  
  
“I- It was nothing mum, just that Anna learned me The Swing.” He sighed and brushed his brownish hair to the side, “That's all.”  
  
“Oh I believe you, sweetheart.” She walked up to him and cupped his cheek with her left hand and smiled at him. “If you ever get a problem with anything, I'm right here for you. You know how mum's are, right?” She asked and Sam laughed before rolling his eyes.  
  
“Yeah mum, thanks...” He whispered as she kissed his forehead again, and walked out of the kitchen with a smile. Sam sighed out relief and tilted his head back. Today was the last day of the week, which meant tomorrow it was week-end. He couldn't wait to lay into his bed and cuddle up with the white fluffy pillows. But today he still had that dance he promised Lucifer.  
  
***  
  
“Hey,” Sam felt a hand onto his shoulder as he grabbed the door handle, and he turned his head around to look at Dean with a sad smile. His green eyes looked up at him with a little sorrow showing, and Sam was confused. “Don't make me wait next time.” He suddenly winked and laughed like an idiot.  
  
“Oh my god.” He rolled his eyes at Dean's fake acting and went out of the Impala, shutting the door closed. Dean drove away quickly, and Sam was staring up at the big building in front of him. The fifth floor, room twenty-four. He could feel his heart stammer against his chest, and he breathed in before walking through the doors. The first thing he heard was his name being called.  
  
“Sammy!”  
  
And it was Gabriel. Ofcourse, Sam couldn't just ignore and walk to the elevators with _this_ cutie pie showing him his most ridiculously lovely golden brown puppy eyes. It was unbelievable how he could fall for those, but not as much as he fell for Lucifer's blue eyes.  
  
“Hey Gabe.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows and sended him a smile. “You doing good?” He asked as he turned to walk back to the elevators, and Gabriel seemed to follow him behind like a lost puppy.  
  
“Eh—I'm okay!” He replied like a little boy, and Sam could notice from the corner of his eye that he was licking a lollipop again. What is it with Gabriel and candy? Must be an obsession, because the amount of candy the boy had a day, it would surprise you. Neverthless, it still matched with Gabriel. The silence was complete into the hallways, only the footsteps Sam and his partner next to him were sharing. They entered the elevators and Gabriel pushed the button five up, as the doors closed.  
  
“So...” He suddenly started, looking up at the ceiling awkwardly. “Remember that once I asked about you and Lucifer?” He turned to the boy with the lollipop. Gabriel suddenly paused, his eyes looking straight at the elevator doors. “I—I mean, I'm not trying to force you. You can tell me, unless—”  
  
“If I told you,” Gabriel stated in monotone, not moving, “Then Luke is going to know about this, and shit is gonna come up.” He whispered. Sam stared at him, confused. Gabriel turned his head to watch his expression, and then rolled his eyes. “I just can't tell you.”  
  
“But why?” He furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
“Because!” He shouted a little too loudly, and Sam jumped backwards. Those golden brown eyes were burning into his soul like he was going to kill him, or swallow the life out of him. Sam noticed how dark they were going by the seconds passing, and the silence was falling again, both of them getting that at the same time.  
  
“Oh my, Sam I'm—”  
  
“You're sorry, I get it.” Sam replied, sighing as he turned away from him. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, and he was ready to say something again, but then...his mouth was opening and nothing came out. The doors of the elevator opened again, and Sam got out quickly. He felt terrible for asking his friend such a question like that.  
  
_Remember that once I asked about you and Lucifer?_  
  
Yeah, so...  
  
_And you just smiled but deep inside you were hurt because of what I asked, and I thought I said something wrong?  
  
_ Could be.  
  
“I'm sorry for being late.” Was the first thing Sam said as he entered the room nervously, and everyone stared at him. Mr. Balthazar went over him as he put his bag down, and ruffled his hair lazily and yawned. “I think...my brother drove a little too slow.” He muttered and looked up at his teacher, his eyelids almost falling close.  
  
“It's okay Mr. Winchester.” He smiled and patted his shoulder, “You look tired.”  
  
“Oh, I-I'm fine...” Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, and Gabriel entered the room with his lollipop. He glanced around the room and caught his friend standing in front of the teacher, ready to fall asleep. He quickly ran over to Sam, Anna and Castiel also pushed through the crowd of teenagers to go help him. “Just a little...tired...” He almost fell down, but all three got him before he could even.  
  
“Sam!” Anna screamed and patted his cheeks lightly, and he groaned. “Get up, no sleeping!”  
  
“I'm tired, go away.” He mumbled and let himself relax into Castiel and Gabriel's arms.  
  
“Hmpf-tell the tall guy to stand up or something because I think I can't hold it any longer.” Castiel groaned, and Anna decided they should put him onto the bench. The teacher was confused at first, but accepted after to let them take care of their friend.  
  
“God, I am so...” Sam yawned and looked up at the ceiling, his head resting on Anna's lap and his feet onto Gabriel's lap. “...tired.”  
  
“Yeah bro.” The boy with the golden brown eyes laughed, and shook his head. “Have you seen yourself, you seriously look like crap—not that you're not handsome.” Castiel and Anna stared at him with a death stare, and he gave them a look. “What?”  
  
“Sam,” Anna whispered, “I still have those energy candies. Do you want some?”  
  
“Yeah, that'd be...awesome. Thanks Anna.” He smiled as she grabbed her bag from beside her onto the bench, and got out a little pack of candy. They stayed talking together, the rest of the people into the room dancing and learning with Mr. Balthazar. Sam noticed too, Lucifer looked nice today. He was wearing a tight blue jeans, and a light vest with a brown moka scraf around his neck. It looked cute, and Sam couldn't get his eyes off of him. It wouldn't surprise you if Anna and Castiel were laughing at this again, right?  
  
“Hey, Sam?” Castiel spoke up, and they all looked at him. “Would you still have the energy to go to get us a drink after the dance lessons?” He questioned, and Gabriel and Anna smiled before looking down at Sam.  
  
“Where to?”  
  
“I don't know, let's go clubbing?”  
  
“Ugh, I don't know-”  
  
“Oh but come on, Sammeh!” Anna whined like a little kid. “It'll be fuuuun!” She pouted, her puppy eyes appearing. Sam sighed and rolled his head to the left side onto her lap where he could see Mr. Balthazar clapping his hands together and yelling 'one, two, three, and one, two, three' , before sitting up and licking his lips. “I mean, we could get to know each other better after all!”  
  
“Yeah, it'll be awesome.” Castiel smirked, and Gabriel bit his lip. “Just say yes.”  
  
“Oh god, I—” He paused as he watched their innocent little puppy faces, and he gave up with a groan. “Fine!” He sighed again, and all three of the giggled like little school girls that just found out their crush liked them. Sam wanted to punch his head into the wall, because today he was supposed to help Dean with cleaning and reparing the Impala, while he really promised it to him.  
  
“Should we ask Luke to join?”  
  
Sam jolted out of his thoughts and stared back at his friends, trying to figure what was best. “Wait—what, no!” He screamed, interrupting their conversation while almost jumping from his seat. “I mean, no. Please, don't.” He sighed and sat back down, trying to calm down.  
  
“Wow slow down Sammy,” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, “It's only Luke.”  
  
“Y-yeah, I—I know...” He muttered and scratched the back of his neck, “I just...don't want to invite Lucifer, I'd rather want to do this with you guys.” He pulled up a weak smile up, and Anna rolled her eyes at him. “Jeez Sam, you sound like one of those girls that thinks she doesn't need a boyfriend just like in those cliché romantic movies.” Castiel mumbled.  
  
“Don't even dare to judge me.” Sam narrowed his eyebrows at him.  
  
“Well, well.” Anna yelled like a mother, “No fighting you two! Now, we won't even call Lucifer in to join this alright? He's a dick anyways...” She shrugged and smiled at her friends.  
  
“Amazing job guys!” Mr. Balthazar screamed in a high pitched voice, and they all turned to him as he did a little victory dance. “I all have some news for you by the way!” He called with a smile almost up to his ears. Everyone approached him, as he started to talk. “So I've received an e-mail from a professional, and he's coming over to watch some of us doing the Lambada.”  
  
“But sir, we can't do that dance.” Gabriel called out, “We haven't learned that dance yet.”  
  
“I know—well, some of you can.” The teacher smirked, and turned around. Sam noticed he was looking straight at Lucifer, “There are chosen ones.”  
  
“How many?”  
  
“Three couples will dance first before anybody else.” Mr. Balthazar explained as he cocked his eyebrows up. “And those who seem to have the best Lambada moves may open the dance along with the best partners, but you guys have to practice alot for this. Alright?” He asked and everyone nodded lazily. “First off all, I know Mr. Morningstar will be the first one to come into these kinds of situations. So you are chosen as first to open the dance with somebody.”  
  
“The Lambada sir?” Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows, and suddenly a bright smile played onto his lips. “I sure would enjoy to be the first one, thankyou.”  
  
“Very well.” Mr. Balthazar gave him a little nod and smiled, and then searched through the crowd with his green curious eyes. Castiel and Anna looked at each other, slightly praying to god to not  get chosen first into this stuff. Gabriel was...well he was fine. Sam's fingers fiddled nervously with each other, and he licked his lips twice, praying mentally over and over again.  
  
But...bad luck happens sometimes.  
  
“Anna and Castiel.” Mr. Balthazar called, and both of them stood up with eyes wide, also known as a nervous look they were wearing onto their faces. Sam could've bursted out laughing, but he kept quiet because there was still another couple who had to be chosen, and a dance partner for Lucifer. Him and Gabriel, were the only one left.  
  
“Y-yes...uhm.” Anna grabbed Castiel's arm and walked up to their teacher, who smiled excitedly like a little kid. “A-are we...”  
  
“Yes, you'll be partners together, and you'll be the second to enter the room after Lucifer and his partner.” He clapped his hands, and the way his eyes just shone, Sam couldn't resist it but he knew that look. He felt a moment where he was going to be the only one left.  
  
“Gabriel and Meg.”  
  
Fuck! He knew it, all the time. This feeling, was too familiar. And now he really was alone, onto the bench, looking all innocent. Gabriel turned around and looked at him, and Sam could see the look of 'I-want-to-stay-with-you' and he swallowed.  
  
“And Lucifer, you'll be with Sam because nobody ever takes him as a partner.”  
  
This is even worse. No, no, no!  
  
Sam looked up, and his eyes instantly met the blue-ish colour eyes, just like the sky. His stomach instantly dropped, and he didn't know what to do. He just sat there, and everyone was looking at him, waiting to stand up. Anna and Castiel eventually were moving their hands and everything, trying to explain what he had to do. Because he looked like a frozen ice lolly.  
  
“Uuh, I—” He laughed nervously and stood up awkwardly, a smile showing. Lucifer smirked, knowing exactly how cute this boy could be when he was _this_ nervous. This was going to take some serious Lambada lessons... “I'm here.” Sam breathed as he walked over to the teacher, and Luke who was just standing right beside him.  
  
“Good, Sam.” Mr. Balthazar smiled, and then looked up at the crowd. Lucifer and Sam looked at each other, and they both couldn't stare away. It was like their heads were stuck, and they couldn't rotate it, not move it somewhere else. “Sam.” Lucifer smirked, and approached. Sam was taller than him, but the more this guy approached him, the more he felt smaller. And his hands started to shake a little, but he tried to keep calm.  
  
“Hi.” He whispered, his hazel eyes looking at his ocean blue ones.  
  
“You doing okay kid?” He questioned as he stared down at his hands, still shaking. “Well you look tense.”  
  
“U-uhm, I'm fine.” Sam replied, his eyes wide. Luke chuckled and grabbed his shoulder to calm him down, but knowing deep inside it wouldn't help at all. Sam had honestly, never had his heart racing like this. Not like he just ran the marathon. He never had this, not with any boy he ever got to know, to meet. This was so strange, so weird, so...different.  
  
There was something about Lucifer, that made Sam want to smile. Those blue eyes got the colour of everything that is blue, but brighter than the ocean. Just kidding, there is nothing as blue as Lucifer's eyes, well at least that is what Sam was thinking...  
  
“Good then.” Lucifer's eyes raised and a small smile plastered across his face, “I'll teach you the first steps of the Lambada after the lessons, you know, in rehearsals.”  
  
“Well...just about that.” Sam mumbled and finally looked down from his handsome smile, “I can't...”  
  
“You changed your mind?” He furrowed his eyebrows out disappointement.  
  
“No, no!” He tried not to scream, but whisper-yelled instead. “I promised—” He paused and looked at his eyes again, before turning around and watching Gabriel and Meg talk, and Anna and Castiel trying to dance the Lambada but failing miserably. It was funny, and somehow he had the feeling to not tell Lucifer. “I promised...that I was going to help my brother with cleaning his car.” He shrugged and blinked up at Luke innocently.  
  
“Oh.” He smirked, and Sam swallowed. Something then occurred to him immediately, he had to call his brother. Because there was no way in hell he was going to lie again, telling the most terrible excuses that a human can think of. If he wanted to go out with his friends, then he had to tell Dean he couldn't help with cleaning his car today. “Ah, excuse me.” Sam whispered, his hands scampering over his pockets, searching for his phone.  
  
“Sure.” Lucifer licked his lips and ruffled his soft and flawless blonde hair before turning his heels and walking over to the corner of the room, and leaning his back against the wall patiently. Sam mumbled under his breath, as he unlocked his phone and stared down at his contacts. He knew deep inside Dean was going to be furious, because he didn't liked it when Sammy canceled something they promised they were going to do.  
  
“Hello?” A rough and groggy voice called on the line, “Sam?”  
  
“Dean...” Sam sighed, his fingers going through his hair nervously. His teeth dug into his lower lip, and his eyes were slightly hurting from not blinking this once. “I have to tell you something...”  
  
“You've got a girlfriend?” He laughed, “It's okay Sammy, I won't tell mum and dad just yet. You'll tell them yourselves if you feel more comfortable with that.”  
  
“No, Dean I—”  
  
“Oh yeah, I've gotta ask.” He interrupted Sam like he had more important things to tell his little brother. “So about what you promised me, cleaning the car...” He pulled his hand onto his chest, experimenting how quick his heart was going to thump this time. “I just wanted to know if you were going to repare or clean. I checked in the morning and forgot to tell ya that there was a problem with the engine and—”  
  
“Dean, I can't.” Sam closed his eyes quickly when he heard nothing but quietness on the other line of the phone. “My friends asked to go to the club tonight and I—I'm so sorry, I was going to refuse but I wasn't thinking and I accepted and I—”  
  
“Sammy.” He heard Dean's soft chuckling voice, and he opened his eyes, feeling his heart slow down on it's normal pace again. “It's alright man, I mean I get it. You've got yourself some friends and you want to go to a club, fine.”  
  
“R-really?” Sam almost murmured, “So you're not mad at me or anything?”  
  
“Why would I be mad at you? I mean, yeah you're leaving me to do all this dirty work alone, and you _promised_ me to help.” Dean muttered and Sam sighed, pursing his lips together. “But come on, you're my favourite little brother. And if you're happy, that's all what matters to me, alright?” He heard his elder's brother's voice crack at the end, and it made his stomach slightly drop. He always let Dean down, while his older brother is always there for him. He felt bad for it.  
  
Because Dean...he always drives him everywhere he wants to go. And he even stops when there is an ice cream shop nearby. It doesn't matter if Sam is too busy reading his book into the Impala, because his brother buys it anyway. He also protects Sam like it's the most precious thing remaining into the world, like he doesn't want it to get lost in this planet full of danger and fierce monsters. Though, Dean's little brother is just the opposite, he'll cry if his big brother dies and he'll be weak without the only beloved thing that protected him once.  
  
Sam isn't helping because he doesn't want to, nor does he want to upset his brother for not being there. It's just always been there, always been like _this._ He loves Dean, and if there was anything but his weak spot, then it's him. It's _always_ been him.  
  
“Dean,” Sam grabbed his phone tightly into his hand, pressed lightly against his ear as he smiled. “Thank you, for everything.” He whispered the last sentence out he had to say. And knowing that his brother wasn't going to respond, but just stand there and smile at how dorky and adorable Sammy was going to be, he pulled the phone off of his ear and canceled the call with a small smirk placed onto his lips.


	4. C L U B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Anna and Gabriel pick Sam up from his house, to go over to the club like they promised. But something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter, it's unedited!

  
  
Sam watched as Castiel’s car parked into the middle of the street. He almost burst into a laughter when Anna decided to open the window and put her whole body through it to wave at him. The amount of excitement and energy that existed with this girl, Sam didn’t even know if it was possible to get her to sleep at night. “Sam, get your ass over here!”   
  
“I’m coming honey bun.” Sam joked as he jogged down the path in front of his house, and then slowed down to walk down the street. He grasped the doorhandle and opened the door, just then Gabriel’s head popped out of the door and he made Sam jump backwards. “Wow, Gabriel—uh…”  
  
“That’s right, I scared the crap out of you.” He laughed, his golden honey brown eyes burning into his hazel’s. “Should have seen your face, Sammy boy.”  
  
“Ha ha ha.” Sam rolled his eyes and pushed him, causing him to fall to the other side so he could sit down next to him in the backseats. Castiel looked up into the mirror with a small smile, and Anna just turned around from the front seats. “You ready?” They both asked at the same time. Gabriel and Sam smiled before replying, “Yep!” in sync.  
  
The whole ride, was—not calm at all. It was more like a party. Castiel was already drinking a beer while driving, and Anna was laughing at some stupid jokes that Gabriel was making. Sam literally had no choice but to watch the stuff that was literally going on. He didn’t even know how this even could happen. But anyways, it were his friends. And so what, having fun is allowed right?  
  
“Hey, why can’t I sit in the front seats?” Sam asked, tilting his body so he could appear his face in between the two front seats, his eyes turning to Castiel and then to Anna.   
  
“Oh Sammy.” She laughed and patted her knees, well it looked like she was drunk. But in fact, she hadn’t drank a single bottle of beer and yet it looked like she was drunk. “I’m keeping an eye out for this honey pie over here.” She grabbed at Castiel’s cheek and pulled, making him crack at smile and roll his eyes. Sam sighed as she laughed.   
  
“No offense Anna, but you’re barrely even looking at him.” Sam yelled, as she turned the volume of the music louder. She giggled like a mental person and tilted her head backwards, hitting the back onto the seat. Her white teeth showing were showing and her eyes closed, and all he could see on her was that she couldn’t take control over her own body. She was too concentrated into laughing at nothing literally. If Sam had the chance of a theory, he’d probably say that she already drank long before he entered this car.  
  
The whole ride had been a pretty mess, and Sam was leaning onto the window and felt sleepy, his eyelids were about to fall down. But each time Gabriel, Anna and Castiel started singing like idiots into the car, everything got ruined. “Oh come on, cheer up Sammy!” Anna turned her head to look at him with a smile. “This is our first night together as friends.”  
  
“She’s right.” Castiel pulled the volume down and looked through the glasses to see what Sam was doing. “You can’t stay sad for whatever reason.”  
  
 _They’ve got a point_ , Sam thought and sighed. “By the way, I’m not sad. I’m just tired, and a little worried about my brother.” He shrugged and half-lied. The part about his brother was true, but he wasn’t tired at all. Well, tired of Anna and Castiel singing, but that was just everything. “Fine, grumpy.” Anna laughed and tried to rub Sam’s head, making Gabriel chuckle. Sam pulled away from her, and rolled his eyes as he smirked.

The ride came to an end very soon, and once Castiel parked into a parking space and turned the key, the whole car was silent. Sam noticed that Anna and Castiel were already tired from singing the whole way through. Gabriel though, he was licking his lolly pop and not saying a word. Sam had opened the door first, stepping out.  
  
"Oh, look!" Anna screeched, her finger pointing out at the building. "Is that Garth?!" Her eyes widened, and Sam observed her facial expression. She clearly liked him, and he knew it. She started to jump up and down, and started to scream really loudly. "Garth!"  
  
The man, who was leaning against his car in front of the building, looked up and immediately noticed Anna. A smile crept up to his lips as he waved, “Anna!” He shouted back. Castiel was sighing and shaking his head as she ran up to Garth, and Gabriel was giggling, his face turning red. Sam just stood there, before they all three walked up to both of them.  
  
"It’s been so long since I haven’t seen you, babe." Garth smiled, his eyes seemed like they were glinstering in the dark when they stared at the red haired girl.  
  
"I know, right?" She giggled in a flirty way, as she curled her hair around her finger and smiled, "I’ve missed you the past months." She whispered seductively, ‘causing Castiel to groan and shake his head before pushing Anna away from the man.  
  
"Anna, no flirting!" He sended her a glare. She huffed at Castiel before looking away.   
  
"Castiel, Gabriel." Garth broke their arguing off, putting a smile on both of those men their faces while Sam was awkwardly clearing his throat and staring at them, listening their conversation off. "It is nice to see you two too, I haven’t seen you in ages!" He chuckled and approached Castiel, ready to hug him.  
  
"Yeah, we missed you t-okay." Castiel sighed as the dorky and cute guy pulled him into his arms and squeezed the life out of him, showing how much he missed him. Anna aw’ed and smiled. "Thanks for the…hug, Garth." Cas patted his shoulder and nodded.  
  
"Gabe." Garth opened his arms and sended the boy with the golden brown eyes a look that said ‘you ready for it?’ .   
  
"Oh come here before I change my mind and leave to the club nearby." Gabriel sighed and handed Castiel his lolly pop, as Garth smiled excitedly and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Sam snorted, looking away. This man was literally the best at hugging, and Sam had probably never seen anyone like him before. Well, he must be the twin of Anna somehow….  
  
"And you are?"   
He suddenly dropped his thoughts and looked up at Garth, who was stucking his hand out for him to shake. It turned awkward for a second, as Sam turned to focus on his three friends. They were making moves, telling him to say something. “Uh…” He bit his lip and coughed, “I’m Sam.” He accepted Garth’s hand shake before he suddenly got pulled into one of his tight hugs too. “Wow, u-uh.”

 

"Hi, Sam. It’s nice to meet you." The guy laughed and leaned his cheek against Sam’s, ‘causing Castiel and Gabriel to burst out laughing when they saw the surprised face he was making. "I’m sure we’ll be good friends."  
  
"Oh yes, he’s a good person and somebody you would like to joke with." Anna clapped her hands like a four year old and smiled. Garth patted Sam’s shoulder before he pointed at the building, saying that was the direction to the club and that he would love to go get a drink with his friends, and his new onenwho was Sam ofcourse.  
  
So that was that, all five of them made their way to the club. Sam’s phone started ringing on the way, and he stopped. “Oh, give me a minute guys.” He whispered and they nodded, continuing their walk before he picked up and pulled it against his ear. “Hello?”  
  
"Sammy, it’s me."  
  
"Dean?" Sam’s eyebrows raised and then narrowed out confusion, making a face. "Why are you calling me?"  
  
"I’m checking to see if you were okay." Dean replied, and just as Sam was going to say something in return to tell him how he was feeling, he replayed his big brother’s voice into his head and paused. There was something wrong, and he could feel it. Dean wasn’t supposed to be talking like that, not in that voice.  
  
Dean, are you okay?” He asked, leaning against a cold wall made out of brick. His heart started to pound when he heard the sound of silence on the other side of the line. “Dean.”  
  
"I’m fine, I just - come home for me, okay?" His brother murmured. Sam felt like an arrow just hit him right into his heart because Dean’s voice was cracking at the end of every sentence he spoke out. This didn’t felt good, and he wanted to go back to his brother to comfort him for whatever reason he was crying for…but, as much as he’d like to go, he couldn’t just leave his friends.  
  
"I’m sorry, but I can’t." He admitted and closed his eyes, feeling a lump into his throat when he hears nothing but silence again for the past three minutes. "Dean, you’re older than me and braver. I’m not like you are, and I can’t help you right now because of my friends. And trust me, I am hurt right now. I really am."  
  
"Why?" Dean replied finally, clearly crying.  
  
"Because, brother, you have been caring for me for the past years - practically my whole life you have. You give me comfort, love and everything a good brother has in himself to be a good sibbling and person at the same time. I know you more than anyone, while we both don’t even spent the half of the week with each other. And it sucks, man." Sam’s voice broke down, swallowing the lump into his throat, his eyes watering. "It sucks like hell."  
  
"I know." His brother whispered over the phone, "I know it all, Sammy."  
  
"Can you tell me what is wrong?" Sam asked, his voice turning soft as he tried to calm his heart down who was currently racing like a puma. He heard his older brother sigh and bump into something. "What just happened?" He asked again as he heard a loud groan coming from Dean’s lips.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He muttered under his breath, "I’m fine little brother."  
  
"No you’re not. I’m coming back home, screw this." Sam shouted, pulling himself from the wall, "This was never a good idea anyways."  
  
"No, Sam! I said I was fine." Dean yelled, pinning him onto his spot, a cold breeze passing his face. "I’m fine for real. I’ll tell you when you come home, just act cool and go have some fun with your friends like you always wanted to do. I want you to be happy little bro. That’s all I’m asking from you."  
  
Sam’s heart went slower now than before, but the lump was still into his throat and he still felt like he was going to cry soon.  
 ”Yeah, okay.”  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, we can’t go in?" Gabriel shouted, his fists waving over his head angrily as he glared at the two security men in front of them. "We wanna enter the fucking club!"  
  
"You weren’t invited." One of them said, and Gabriel scoffed in return. "You do not have the permission to get in."  
  
  
Soon, Sam arrived with his eyes staring at his feet walking the way up to his friends who were arguing with the security guards. “Ah, Sammy boy!” Gabriel sighed out relief and grabbed the tall man’s shoulder, “Good that you are here, these gentleman need a talk with a person that is from the same level of heigh. You’ll volunteer as tribute, right?”  
  
"What? Uh…" Sam got pushed towards them, while Castiel and Anna blinked their eyes a couple of times. "Hi." He awkwardly waved towards them but they didn’t move. He turned to look at Gabriel, but the smaller boy only encouraged him to continue and he sighed. "So, we would like to enter that club."  
  
"You don’t have the permission to get in." One of them said, over again before pushing Sam back when he wanted to enter.  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"You weren’t invited."  
  
"There is no owner, is there?" Sam narrowed his eyebrows as the two of them looked at each other and then back at him.  
  
"This party is private."  
  
"But I always come here the week-end’s!" Castiel screamed and turned his father mode on. "Why can’t we go in now?"  
  
"Like we said, it is private. Someone hired the club for a party only this week-end, and it is clearly a private one. You need an invitation to get in."  
  
"So all these people can get in and we can’t because we’re strangers or something?" Gabriel yelled angrily, moving his arms in all directions abruptly as he scoffed again. "You asses, they don’t even handed you an invitation!"  
  
"They are on the list of the owner."  
  
 ”Jesus, fine!” Anna screamed and grabbed Castiel and Sammy’s arms before she looked at her friends, “Let’s go guys before I shoot into flames here.”  
  
"Wait, aren’t you nerdy kids staying for the party?" Someone with a familiar voice screamed over the loud music, putting them to a stop in the middle of the parking place. All four of them turned their heads to see - huh, what?  
  
"Luke?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, seeing the guy smile at them.  
  
"Surprise, surprise!" Gabriel scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "What the hell are you doing here on this ‘private’ party?"  
  
 ”Oh yeah, about that…” Lucifer sighed and turned to approach the guards, before whispering something into both their ears. Sam felt his heart pound wildly again, and he hated that this guy was here right now on the wrong time.  
  
His breathing hitched when Luke suddenly looked up at him and smirked. No, this is definitely not good. “Welcome into Lucifer’s party, baby!”  
  
~  
  
The music was pounding and blasting really loudly through the boxes, and Sam felt very uncomfortable with this. Not just because he had never been to a club or a party like this before, but also because his brother had been crying over the phone which is something he usually never does. It sounded rare, hearing Dean doing that. But he knows that if his big brother cries, that something terrible happened to him.

 

Gabriel was sitting still next to him on his seat, drinking his glass of vodka and smiling at Sam the whole time as they talked about little things in life. For Castiel, everything seemed like Freedom. He was dancing over the dancefloor, already drunk like a skunk all because of Lucifer who payed him too much drinks. And well, Anna. You probably know with who she is spending her time with. That’s right, Garth.  
  
Those two could like never leave each other, and Sam noticed it. Anna had obsessions with many things but this man…you could clearly see she was in love with him. She acted mainly different than the Anna Sam knows.  
  
"Hey, wanna drink something?" Gabriel offered, raising his glass of vodka up in the air. Sam hesitated for a moment, but he didn’t wanna get drunk so he shook his head and sended his friend a friendly smile. "Oh come on, Sammy boy!"  
  
"Trust me Gabe, that’s so not a good idea for the moment." Sam muttered and looked down at his lap.  
  
"Well, I could get you something without alcohol, if you want to." Gabriel shrugged and smiled, getting up from his seat next to the tall guy. "At least, you drank something for your first time at a party. That’s the first thing you do when you’re at the club, right?" He turned around and walked over to the bar, lifting his finger up to call the barman.  
  
Sam just shook his head and smiled at what for an affect vodka gave on his friend, it was just so hilarious the way Gabriel almost tripped over his own feet and told everyone he was totally okay. Poor guy, though.  
  
"Hey, Sam!"  
  
Sam’s head abruptly turned to the direction it came from, and focused on Castiel who was waving from the dancefloor. “Get your ass here, and dance!” He shouted and Sam swallowed. No…not dancing. He thought and bit his lip. If he was going to go over there and walk over the dancefloor, he just is gonna just stand there all embarrassed in front of everyone.  
  
"Can’t do." He called back to Cas, and shrugged innocently as his friend looked at him with a disappointed look.  
  
He felt bad for not knowing how to properly party. It sucked to not even take a gulp from the bottle of vodka that was still on the table, still containing the half of alcohol in it. If he took just one swallow of that, Sam is sure he’d be already drunk. He’s afraid to try it and just do dumb stuff that he shouldn’t do, and the next day feel embarrassed to even walk over the streets after what his friends tell him what he has done.  
  
And god, if his parents see this or even Dean, then he’ll be welcomed into his own room for almost a week. And no, he won’t be able to see his friends anymore because there will be no dancing lessons for him then. So, why taking the risk to even drink this filthy stuff anyway?  
  
"Why don’t you go over and dance, Sam?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he sat down right across him onto the leather seat. He placed his hands onto the table and leaned over, "I mean, I’m not trying to force you here because I’m not like that. But, just try to have some fun like everyone is having here?" He tilted his head as he looked at Sam who was bowing his head to avoid eye contact for the moment. "Is there something wrong that you wanna tell me about?"  
  
"I just can’t get rid of these thoughts…" He sighed and dropped his head onto his hands, massaging his brown fluffy hair before he sighed and looked down at the table, forming only darkness  when he opened his eyes because he was covering. He heard Castiel sigh too, and then he felt a hand rub over his shoulder to comfort him, "My brother isn’t okay at the moment, and I’m worried."  
  
"You have a brother?" Cas asked, ‘causing Sam to look up at his blue eyes. They were shining because of the amount of multi-colour lights that were flickering around the room. They were so unique and perfect, that Sam was almost jealous of them.  
  
"A big brother, yeah." He nodded and smiled weakly at Cas as he sat back straight into his chair. He felt comfortable talking this with a friend, because he knew how good Castiel could listen when you had something to say and you don’t know to who you have to talk to about it exactly. That’s why there is this blue-eyed angel into his life, who would do anything to help you out of your issues. Castiel is a good friend to have, and Sam has to smile because of that.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"He’s nineteen, almost twenty." Sam told him, fumbling with his thumbs. "He’s cool. I mean, he cares for me almost the entire time when I’m at home, and he never leaves me alone, only when I need it. There’s no way that ‘space’ is going to interrupt us." He suddenly burst out into a laugh and Castiel joined in after. Sam felt relieved, free. He had to talk about this.  
  
"What’s his name?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Mhmm." Castiel nodded, seeming interested as Sam continued to talk about how brave he is, and how Dean stayed to protect him at night when they were little when their dad was going to go play at the casino and gain some money. He stayed away days in a week sometimes, but that was only to go hunt sometimes and get food, or work. He loved his kids, and raised Dean like a soldier.  
  
"…and now, he just keeps on my side." Sam shrugged and looked down at his fingers, as Castiel watched his facial expression turn from sad to happy and sometimes the other way around. "And, I just still have kept my deepest secrets away from him."   
  
"What secret - I mean, I’m not curious at all." Castiel’s eyes widened as he sat back and looked away, ‘causing Sam to burst into a laugh.  
  
"You sound just like Anna, right now! But it’s okay, I trust you to keep my secrets." He told Cas. Sam’s brown hazel eyes were shining now too, and Castiel looked up as he took at paper out of his pocket and a pen from the table that Gabriel left for whatever reasons. He started to write something on it, in big sized words before shoving the piece of paper across the table to Castiel’s side. The blue-eyed teenager gave Sam a look before looking down at it, and flipping it over to read the exact words that were written;

 

'I am gay'  
  
And he almost choked onto his own saliva. Sam raised his eyebrow as Castiel coughed and grabbed at his knee, “You…really are?” He asked the tall guy, his voice raspy.  
  
"Yes, I actually wrote it down?"  
  
"I know…but I thought that all this time, the way you looked at Luke, was just a joke to make our conversations more hilarious or something. I thought Anna was being a joker about this all. This fucking situation, and now I’m confused." Castiel shook his head,   
  
"Hey, shut up!" Sam frowned and aimed his finger at his friend abruptly, "I never looked in any other way at Lucifer than like I look at you."  
  
"So, you’re in love with me too?" Castiel joked and smirked.  
  
"What - no!" He waved his arms around and made a disgusted face, ‘causing the dark haired teenager to laugh and tilt his head back with his eyes closed.  
  
"Gabriel is also gay, though."  
  
"He is?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, just don’t tell him I told you this, okay? I promised him to not tell anyone about this."  
  
"I hope you don’t repeat the secret I told then since you just told Gabe’s." Sam cocked his eyebrow up and Castiel stuck his tongue out at him as they both smiled at each other.  
  
"Now come on, get your ass up and go over to dance with Luke or something." Castiel winked and pointed his thumb just behind him. Before Sam could argue at him, his eyes caught the back of Lucifer’s head. He was just standing at the bar, talking with three bloody beautiful girls and telling them something that obviously made them laugh. "Sammmm." Castiel waved his hand in front of the brown haired teenager’s eyes, getting him to jump out of his thoughts.  
  
"Wow. Wait, wait, wait!" Sam blinked his eyes a couple times and shook his head before he looked back at Castiel, "I’m not going to dance with Lucifer Morningstar!"  
  
"Oh, you are."  
  
"No, he’s…eerie."  
  
"What? No." Cas made a confused face at Sam, and then smirked because he knew that Sam was lying to him, denying how much he wanted to go and talk to Luke. "Stop showing your little crushing side, Sammy."  
  
"Crush?!"  
  
"Yeah, I said that."  
  
"I’m not in love with that bastard, Cas!" Sammy glared at his friend hardly as suddenly Gabriel arrived and put down a glass of vodka on the table, and another glass with orange juice for the tall guy. "Oh, thanks Gabe."  
  
"What were you two mofo’s talking about again?" He sat down next to Sam and rested his shoulder against each other to feel comfortable.   
  
"Uh…about stuff."  
  
"What ‘stuff’ may I ask?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at his companion next to him, and Castiel made a disgusted face at how flirty this boy could be when he was drunk.  
  
"You know, personal life…" Sam shrugged and smiled towards Gabriel, "It’s not interesting."  
  
"Personal life…" He repeated and looked at Sam, then at Castiel to detect any faces to see if they weren’t lying and just telling the truth. Then he cracked into a smile and jumped up from his seat, "Cool! I’m gonna dance. Coming Sam?" He put on a pleading face and Sam paused, hesitating again.  
  
"No, Gabriel I-"  
  
"Sammeh!" He stuck out his bottom lip and started making whiny noises which got Sam to his nerves. Castiel was trying to hold his laugh,   
  
"Ah, come on Sam. Gabriel is offering you a dance!" He winked at the brown haired guy and smirked when Sam glared back at him, before turning to Gabriel and sighing.  
  
"I’m not going to dance with you while you’re drunk."  
  
"Who says I’m drunk?"  
  
"Dude, I can smell your breath from five meters away." Castiel interrupted their small conversation and Sam snorted. Gabriel stuck his tongue out before grabbing his friend’s arm and yanking him from his chair, "I don’t care that I don’t fuckity fucking care! You’re coming with me without whining, Sammy boy." He giggled like a high school girl and pulled both of them onto the dance floor as suddenly the DJ stopped the music and started another one.  
  
Sam’s eyes went wide, when he recognized it was a love song…   
  
"Are you blushing?" Gabriel chuckled, his cheeks started to warm up also. Sam just smiled and looked down at the ground, thinking back of what Castiel had told him earlier about this guy. He was gay too, and that was such a coincidence.  
  
Gabriel seemed handsome, and not just that but also funny and cute sometimes. Sam couldn’t but kept blushing harder, and for a moment his whole face turned so red that he felt like it was getting warmer in the room. He started to get very confused, because the first day he arrives at the dancing school, he literally checks Lucifer out the whole time. And now, he watches Gabriel and blushes unusually.  
  
"Nope…" Sam replied after three minutes of staring dumbly at Gabriel who was staring back at him. Everyone around the room was dancing with a partner, and this slightly made Sam unconfortable when he and Gabe were awkwardly standing there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Dudes!" Castiel shouted over the table, and they both turned to him. "Dance maybe?" He did a move with his hands and they both shifted from foot to foot, dancing stupidly. "Oh my god…" Cas sighed and face palmed, hiding himself from the people that were staring. "I don’t know those two people, I don’t know those two people…" He muttered under his breath.  
  
"U-uhm…I gotta go to the bathroom-I’ll be back in a f-few." He cleared his throat and backed a step away shyly, before he suddenly tripped backwards and whimpered, falling into someone’s arms. "O-oh, god I’m-" He paused, looking up at beautiful blue eyes. First, his mind started working on who it was. It could be Castiel, but it wasn’t him since his eyes weren’t the same _blue_ he actually liked the most. Then his eyes widened, because it could be just one person and that was…  
  
Lucifer.  
  
"Hi to you too." His ears got filled with the beautiful sound of laughter that came from the blonde haired guy. Sam was still into his arms, shaking and feeling weak all of the sudden. Gabriel was narrowed his eyebrows at Lucifer for taking away his partner, and he felt jealous and rage.   
  
"H-um…" Sam stuttered and pulled himself back onto his feet, as he let go off Lucifer’s shoulders and swallowed a lump into his throat. "Hi." Was all that he said, before looking down at the neon dancefloor that was starting to light up into red now.   
  
"Want to dance?" Luke smirked.  
  
"What - I - I can’t, the bathroom - I was going to - and - you know…" Sam started blushing uncontrollably again as the stuttering over his words got worse. Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed as a small smile appeared over his lips.  
  
"Taking that as a certain ‘yes’." Luke winked, and didn’t wait for an answer before he curled his arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him close to his chest. Both of them were looking into each other’s eyes, that famous smirk onto Lucifer’s face again and Sam-being himself again, nervous as a gay man in a straight bar.  
  
Luke gripped him tight, making the tall guy feel comfortable into his arms. It was warm, and he smelled amazingly good. Cologne. Usually, Sam hates it because men put it on themselves to get girls or guys attracted to them but with Lucifer, it’s just different. It’s like Cologne suits him, and Sam likes it much more like this.  
  
"So…" The blonde started, pushing his cheek lightly against Sam’s to talk over the music. He was literally speaking to his ear, and his breathing brushed his skin gently making it tingly for Sam. "How did you manage to find my party?"  
  
"J-just luck." Sam shrugged and bit his lip as he inhaled the scent of his fresh cologne. _Oh my god._  
  
"Oh." Lucifer replied, pulling closer if that was even possible. And for a moment, Sam thought like they were almost hugging in front of everyone. It didn’t felt uncomfortable, but he couldn’t stop trembling and that was the most aggravating part. Maybe Luke could feel it, how he was shaking all the time. And maybe, he felt annoyed with it, and that’s where Sam is afraid for.  
  
"What’s wrong?" He asked as Sam tried to pull out and step back from the dance. "Did I do anything?"  
  
"N-no." The tall brown haired guy replied, and cleared his throat, "I-I just…"  
  
"What, you’re leaving?"  
  
"No!" Sam shouted, looking up with widen eyes. He then saw that ass of a smirk again and _ugh_. “I mean, _no_. I just don’t…I can’t.”  
  
"Why not?" Lucifer grasped his arm, "Making you nervous?"  
  
"M-maybe…no."  
  
"I am, ain’t I?" Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips, staring at Sam like he was some delicious candy. He gasped the moment the blonde pulled him into his personal space again, like it didn’t bother him at all. Sam was frozen onto his spot, as Lucifer pulled his lips against his ear and whispered, "Am I?"  
  
Gulping down, was all Sam did. If he could stop time and just run away right now, or think of something to say, that would be useful right now. But Sam can’t say a word. The lump in his throat made him swallow the whole time, he just wanted it to go away.   
  
"Sammm…" He whined against his ear, the warm breath blowing against his skin again as Lucifer made him slowly move over the dancefloor.  
  
"Y-yes, you are." He whimpered. Suddenly, his eyes widened. No, no, _no_. Please god, no. “I mean-“  
  
"Always when I’m close to you, I notice how you start to shake and how tense you are. It’s hilarious," Sam knew that he was smirking, "but certainly cute."   
  
His breathing hitched, and he let out a small whimper as he felt lips brushing over the shell of his ear. “Relax, just dance.” He heard, and Sam let his eyes fall closed. Castiel and Gabriel were watching from afar, where the one was pouting and glaring and the other was completely smiling, knowing how to tease Sam the next few weeks with this situation, which was Cas.  
  
"L-Luke."  
  
"No." He heard the man groan against his ear, the vibration getting Sam weak into his knees. "Call me _Lucifer_.” He murmured and pushed his head against Sam’s, both of them closing their eyes as the song went on and on.   
  
Anna from afar, suddenly noticed it too. She stopped talking with Garth, and just aimed her finger at those two, “Look, they’re dancing!” She giggled and Garth looked up, a look of confusion washed all over his face.  
  
"Wait…Isn’t that the guy I met an hour ago…Sam?" He questioned and watched them, "And…wait, is that-"  
  
"Luke Morningstar, the biggest jerk that ever existed." Anna sighed and shook her head as she went on, "I don’t get it, how could Sam even fall in love with that fucktard?" She tilted her head to the side, and Garth liked his lips as he watched her.  
  
"Well…how could _you_ fall in love with a big nerdy kid like _me_?”   
  
She paused, frozing onto her spot as she turned her head to the guy who had a small smile plastered over his face. “I…” She shook her head and started laughing, “You’re not a nerdy kid.”  
  
"I am, seriously."  
  
"Well then, you’re a _cute_ nerdy kid.” She smiled, “There are reasons why I love you, but can’t repeat them out loud. You’ll have to find out eventually.”

 

"Hmm. I’ll try." Garth approached and pulled her close, pressing their lips together. Well, that was fast! Couple number one. If Castiel ever saw this, he would be disgusted as hell. And, he saw it! He was even filming it.  
  
"Do you think that’s a good idea, filming people who are kissing and people who are dancing?" Gabriel referred to Sam and Luke, and Anna and Garth. Castiel just smirked,

"Oh hell yes."   
  
Gabriel just rolled his eyes just as the song finished, and they both turned their attention to Sam and Lucifer who weren’t pulling away from each other. “Are they hugging, or what?” Castiel whispered to Gabriel, who shrugged and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"It looks like they are, probably…"  
  
"Well, it’s cute." Castiel shrugged and looked down at his camera, re-watching what he had filmed of Anna and Garth. But Gabriel kept staring at his brother, together with Sam. He felt jealousy rush through his body, feeling his heart pump harder. He didn’t like it at all, no.  
  
"That was quite fun, wasn’t it?" Lucifer murmured, and Sam tried to hold the smile that was tugging at his lips, but he failed and just cracked the most idiotic smile that he had ever done.   
  
"Yeah, it really was."   
  
Lucifer pulled out and looked at Sam, his water-ish blue eyes hypnotising him again. His smirk started to appear again, and Sam just looked down at his feet. “I should go.”  
  
"Really, now?" Luke’s raspy voice filled his ears.  
  
"Y-yeah. I’m tired."  
  
"I could bring you back home, If you’d like." He licked his lips and ruffled his blonde hair, the cologne filling Sam’s nose again.  
  
"No, it’s fine." He sighed, "Castiel is bringing me back."  
  
"Well, then." Lucifer smirked, and approached ‘causing Sam to back up just against the wall. He let out a surprised noise when Luke pressed a kiss at his cheek and pulled his forehead onto Sam’s, closing his eyes. "I’ll see you tomorrow, for the first lessons of Lambada." He murmured softly.  
  
"What?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows as Lucifer opened his eyes again and pulled away. "But it’s week-end!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And…" He trailed off, looking down at the ground for a minute. "It’s…week-end." He repeated and sighed.   
  
"I have the keys, since I practice everyday after the lessons of Mr. Balthazar." Lucifer licked his lips and  smirked. "I’ll buy you lunch, or we’ll have dinner somewhere for a pause." He winked and backed away, leaving with a wave.   
  
Sam sighed out relief, before pulling himself from the wall he had been pressing his back on for atleast three minutes now. He saw Castiel, Gabriel and Anna reunited around the table, all tired from the party, and he decided to walk over so they could leave.  
  
"Let’s go guys." I patted Castiel’s shoulder, who was ready to fall asleep onto his chair.  
  
"Hmmm? Yea, let’s go." He tried to keep his eyes open and Gabriel helped him up along with Anna as they left the party, and Sam decided to drive. It would be safer after all…


	5. L A M B A D A

Sam’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his alarm firing on. He sighed, giving up already at making any movement as he let his body fall back onto his mattress, and roll over to the other side of his bed, facing the white wall with in the corner, the bedside table and his alarm clock. The headache was terrible, and he can’t remember the last time he had such a bad one before. Maybe it was because of the party, but he knows by himself that he didn’t drank a single bottle of alcohol. If Castiel, Anna and Gabriel ever ask him out for a damn party again, then he will refuse to go.

 

Not even for a slice of pizza. Because, even Sam doesn’t trust himself into doing things that he doesn’t like to do. For that matter, he will stay home and do something with Dean instead. Spending some time with his brother will do good.

 

“Sam, wake up!” Someone yelled, getting the tall guy to groan and mutter something under his breath. Suddenly, he the sheets get pulled off of his body, and someone start to giggle. “Sammeh!” The person cried again, “Get your fat arse up before I take a bucket of water and-”

 

“Okay shut up, I’m coming!” Sam sat up and fell out of his bed, letting out a loud whimper before he bashed his head against the wall near his bed. “Shit.” He cursed and the person started to laugh really loudly, like little giggles. Sam recognized it instantly, “That wasn’t funny, Gabriel!”

 

“Oh, jeez.” The small boy held his stomach that hurt from laughing so hard. “That was the funniest thing ever and I can’t even contain my laughter from this, I’m sorry!”

 

“Right…” Sam groaned, rubbing his head as the sound of Gabriel’s laughing died a little. He looked around the room and then started questioning himself how the heck his friend found him. How does he knows where Sam lives? Oh yeah right, Cas drove the car at his house to pick him up for the club, which turned into a party that was from Lucifer, that nobody knew about at all. “Where the hell did you come from?”

 

“Er, Sam you have a fudging date with my brother!” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Which is fucking ridiculous but alright, I had to because Anna pushed me towards you.”

 

“Date?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows before he shook his head and let out a small chuckle of disbelief, “Bro, I have no idea what you are talking about, but one thing is for sure and that is that I’m not having a freaking ‘date’ with Lucifer at all.”

 

“No?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head to the side adorably like he was confused.

 

“No, Gabe.”

 

“Then how did Anna tell me you had a date with him, or something?” He asked Sam, looking up at the ceiling as a small smirk was playing onto his lips. He knew how she did this. First of all; she hired someone to go and listen to the conversation that Luke and Sam had during the dance, she payed her or him ten dollar for it and voilà. This is Anna Milton’s way on ‘how to spy on a couple’ . She totally should write a guide book for that.

 

“Next time I see her, I’ll throw my dance bag at her face.” Sam sighed as he stood up, brushing his hands over his body to clean the imaginary dust off of himself. Gabriel just smiled, sitting on the edge of his bed, enjoying the comfortableness of it.

 

“You have a nice room, though.” He said, patting onto the bed and scanning the view of Sam’s room. “Oh and, hey!” He pointed at the posters on the wall, his eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement, “My brother Michael and me listen to The Beatles too!” Sam couldn’t contain the smile that was tugging at his lips, and he just cracked into a wide grin in front of his friend.

 

“Yeah, my mom loves them more than me though. She was a big fan of them and used to sing ‘Hey, Jude’ to me and Dean when we were little before going to bed.” He explained, both of them running their eyes over the posters again and again. “It were good times back then.”

 

“Luke is more into the classical stuff, y’know?” Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed like he just got bored from talking about Lucifer all of the sudden. “His favourite is the mambo craze.”

 

“It’s not a classic, is it?” Sam frowned, and Gabriel just shrugged like he wasn’t interested at it at all. There was something between those two that bothered Sam. Because Gabriel mentioned that they were brothers, and he still didn’t know if it was true or false. If they were, what makes Gabriel so unhappy talking about Lucifer? “Can I ask you something?”

 

“You just did.”

 

“Well, can I ask a second question?” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“You just did again!” Gabriel said in a teasing tone before he shot into another laughter; and patted onto his knees. “Okay, I admit that was lame.”

 

“What is it now, yes or no?”

 

“It depends on what question you’re going to ask me…” He smirked at Sam and then looked down at his feet, seeing that he had to tie his shoelaces again. So he bent down and started to do them, as Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hesitating for a moment.

 

“About you and…Lucifer.” He sighed, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw that Gabriel suddenly stopped his movements and didn’t continue to tie his shoelaces. “Is he really your brother?”

 

“Why do you wanna know?” He looked up towards Sam, showing no sign of emotion. There was tension into the air, Sam was gulping and trying to speak back at Gabriel, but no words could roll off his tongue. He was afraid that his friend felt offended because of it one way or another, but Sam just wanted to know the one thing. Was it true, or false?

 

“I’m just a curious person, and - you know…” Sam looked down at his hands with a nervous look, as he started to fiddle with his fingers. “I probably shouldn’t be asking.” He sighed and stood up, trying to avoid eye contact with his friend. Then, he felt a pair of finger curl around his wrist, tugging him back to the bed next to Gabriel. Sam looked at those honey eyes who were full of sadness.

 

“Fine.” Gabriel took a deep breath and then sighed, never letting go of Sam’s wrist. It was like he was afraid to be left alone into the room, and he didn’t want Sam to go just yet. “I’ll tell you, if you promise me not to tell anyone else, not even Luci that I told you about this.” Sam just nodded, not replying. It’s not like Gabriel even expected a responce, but as soon as the silence fell again, the smaller boy started hesitating a little. He sighed, but Sam looked down at how Gabriel had curler his fingers around his wrist. He smiled, pulling Gabriel’s fingers off before taking his whole hand in his own. It felt so good, the warmth of both of their hands. Though Gabriel’s felt more colder than Sam’s. He shifted closer to the tall guy, their shoulders also touching.

 

“Lucifer is my brother.” He breathed out, like as if there were more people into the room and he was whispering to Sam for only him to know.

 

“But why don’t you never approach him and talk or anything?” Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowing. His voice was soft, trying not to sound like he was trying to force Gabriel to talk and tell him all his secrets that were beyond his mind, trying not to show anything. “I mean, Anna told me how much times he was a jerk? But I think he’s quite nice.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what you say Samsquatch.” He let out a small huff and a small smile poked his lips, before he looked down at his hands, trying to hide it. “But he really is a jerk, after all.”

 

“I have a brother too you know, and he cares about everything that is even related to me.” Sam started telling a story about his brother Dean, every little detail put into it to make Gabriel feel how it is for Sam to be so happy. But the smaller boy couldn’t feel a spark of happyness, because Lucifer was different than Dean was. “I hate Luke.” Gabriel admitted, letting out a small sigh, “In fact, I hate him so much that I could smash a flowerpot against his head.” He joked and Sam didn’t know wether he had to laugh or just keep all serious, but he just smiled as Gabriel did too, obviously also amused with what he just had said before they both burst out laughing. It was like that how they always ended up giggling like little school girls, and there was never going to be a moment where one of them wouldn’t be laughing at another his joke. Only if it was plain serious, they would stay calm and not say a word. But now Sam knows Gabriel, and Gabriel knows Sam. Even Anna and Castiel do have a good sense of humour, but they sometimes find Gabriel’s jokes a bit lame.

“Care to tell me why you would do that?”

“I don’t know…” Gabriel shifted his foot at the soft fluffy carpet that was just under Sam’s bed. He was thinking, but he knew he could trust his friend, even if he knew him like from a few days ago only. Sam was a good friend, and Gabriel trusted him without any doubts. He took a nice deep breath before closing his eyes. “Luci and I have been fighting for the past years. It was like world war one, but with more drama and shit going on, this is worse than world war one actually.”

 

“Tell me, how did this happen?” Sam asked, rubbing his thumb over Gabriel’s knuckles to calm him down for a while.

 

“Him and I.” Gabriel sighed and shook his head, “We just didn’t click well both. And well, you know. We had fights, and started screaming at each other meanwhile he’s the older brother and I’m the youngest out of the family, which I seriously hate too by the way.” He rolled his eyes, making Sam laugh again. “But, one day…our parents divorced because they couldn’t bear seeing me and Luci fight everyday. My dad chose my older brother over me, and my mom chose me over Luke.”

 

“Then what happened?”

 

''I was so mad, that I screamed so loud at my parents. I told them I was done with the arguments, and that I never wanted to see my dad and Lucifer again. So they left, and Michael stayed with me since he cared about me more than Luci did.” Gabriel licked his lips and pursed them into a tight line. “And ever since then, we don’t talk anymore. Hell, we barely look at each other!”

 

''But you go to the same dance school?”

 

''Yeah well him and I have something in common which is dancing, it’s what we both liked to do when we were younger. Ofcourse then, we were still the best brothers in the universe. Our mom used to play the piano for us, and we’d just dance around like little leprechauns!” That is utterly cute, Sam thought and started to smile. The fact that both of them were now sitting onto his bed, in indian style in front of each other, talking to each other about Gabriel’s past. It must’ve been a mess up there into Gabe’s head, but that happens to most of us, right? “Now, dress yourself Samsquatch. You’ve gotta go on that date with that assface, remember?”

 

“It’s not a date, Gabriel.” Sam groaned.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Later into the morning, Gabriel drove Sam to the building. In the care they had been talking about how Dean let him into the house, knowing that he was Sam’s friend after all. Once he told Gabriel how much he appreciated the ride, he stepped out with a small wave towards him and grabbed his bag, walking down the street to the Dance school. It was empty, but he knew that Lucifer was here before him upstairs at the dance room number twenty-four. He would smile when he walked out of the elevators and heard an orchestra music playing. It must be Lucifer dancing, he thought. And when Sam approached the door, he pressed his ear against the wood. He listened to the sound of the orchestra music, and felt each tap of Lucifer’s foot vibrate against the floor. He was obviously dancing, to slow music?

 

He opened the door, his eyes peeking through the gap that was forming, as he saw the boy dance over the marble floor. Sam almost could feel his body starting to shake again as he saw how gorgeous he looked today. His blonde hair gelled up like a bad boy, he wore a dark blue jeans, a fluffy grey scarf around his neck and a more light grey t-shirt that hung over his thigh’s like it was a little too large for him. Nevertheless, it was cute anyway. He let out a small cough as he entered the dance room, attempting to get Lucifer’s quick attention. And he did. Luke just turned around, surprised. His blue eyes were still as beautiful as Sam expected them to be. “Hi.” He started, interrupting the tension into the air.

 

“Why, hello there.” Lucifer replied back to him, a smirk placed onto his sweet pink kitten lips. He approached Sam who was still standing in front of the door, his hands hidden behind his back, holding his shirt nervously as his eyes were following the moves of Luke, who was now like four inches away from his face. Sam’s heart started beating like a hammer, thumping against his ribcage like it was meant to break any time soon. If Sam had the chance, it would’ve been so easy to just lean in and press his lips against his’. It hurt so much to even hide the truth about how much he likes Lucifer to his friends, it wasn’t fair. Blinking his eyes to even get out of his thoughts, he tried to get a good view at how close they really were, as none of the two had noticed at how awkward it even was. And as much as Sam wanted to just fall onto him and press his lips against his’, Lucifer had to teach him the first steps of the Lambada for the project they both had to work on.

 

"You were slow dancing…” He said, the words escaping his lips randomly. Lucifer just licked his lips slowly, Sam’s eyes following his tongue with a small shuddering breath. His teeth poked out, digging into the skin of his own plump lips, sparks of nervousness entering his stomach. The blonde boy never said any word to him, but everything Sam had heard today was a small ‘Hey’ and nothing else. Sam just wanted to move on before he does something wrong and shit goes down. Because, if Lucifer keeps teasing him with his lip licking, then he can forget about the Lambada. Then Lucifer finally replied with a wider smirk,

 

“Yeah, I was.” and he turned away from Sam to walk over to the stereo. Relief entered his chest, and he sighed like he had been holding his breath for ten minutes. Lucifer bent down to his knees onto the marble floor, his bones that clacked against it making a sound echoing through the room. “Are you surprised?”

 

“That you dance on classic music?” Sam asked, and started humming. “No.”

 

“Good.” Luke turned his head, a smile playing onto his lips and for once, not that arrogant smirk he always wears. “I could teach you how to slow dance, if you’re okay with that by the way.” He put a disk into the stereo, before pressing his finger onto the play button. Sam watched as he stood up and turned around, walking over so they were closer to each other.

 

"I already know how to slow dance.” Sam lied, his eyebrows furrowing. “It’s…not complicated at all.”

 

"Ofcourse it isn’t.” Lucifer chuckled, his laughter filling the entire room. It was a pleasant melody to listen to, and Sam loved it. It wasn’t too loud, but not too quiet either. It was simply beautiful, like an Angel who was singing. “It’s easy, if you just try.” Sam felt like an arrow his him right into the chest, because he had lied to Lucifer, and the blonde couldn’t even see it. He actually believed Sam could slow dance, so Lucifer couldn’t hate him. And you know what hurts even more? “I absolutely love to do it, it’s my favourite.” He whispered to Sam, “I hope we could do it someday.”

 

The tall boy just swallowed and nodded slowly, a lump stuck into his throat. The music started playing, and Lucifer walked just one step closer. It was like their chests were almost touching, and Sam let out a shaky breath as Lucifer approached his hand closer to his own, before fully grabbing it and pulling him in the middle of the room. He smirked, his thumbs rubbing over Sam’s knuckles.

 

“Can you tell me something about this dance?”

 

“Hmmm, what for something do you mean…?” Lucifer smirked.

 

Sam just shrugged, “I’m interested with whatever direction we’re going.” He said with a tiny smile poking his lips, and Lucifer notice it that made his smirk turn into a grin. It made Sam’s heart warm a little inside, and it felt like the room was getting hotter by the minute the blonde tilted his head to the side to take a good view of the tall boy. It was utterly adorable. “Alright then,” Lucifer nodded and smirked again, “a lot of attention is focused on the hips-” Sam jumped a little when he felt the blonde place his hands abruptly onto his hips. They were huge and warm. “-when dancing the Lambada.” He winked. Sam nodded before Lucifer went on with talking, while rubbing Sam’s hips with his thumb like he did with his knuckles before. “The upper body work is very important.” His hands moved up Sam’s body once, making him shiver, then back to his hips. “The Lambada is generally danced with arched legs, with the steps being from side to side or turning, and in its original form never front to back, with a pronounced movement of the hips.” Sam just nodded, loving it when Lucifer talked, hearing his wonderful voice. It got him concentrated for once onto what they were actually doing. “The dance has become associated with clothing for girls wearing short skirts that swirl up when the they spin around.”

''So what now I have to wear a skirt for this dance?”

 

“Well, I don’t know anything about that. With me, you’re not forced too. Only if you wanna.” Lucifer licked his lips before his eyes went up and down Sam’s body, ‘causing Sam’s cheeks to warm up. “You’re blushing.”

 

“A-am I?”

 

“Yes.” Lucifer smirked, “Lambada is a close and sensuous dance, so you and me should stay very close together. In fact, the dance is so sultry that it used to be called the forbidden dance.” He allowed himself to approach Sam more until they felt each other breathing onto their faces. It was unnatural how Sam’s heart was drumming. Suddenly, Lucifer let his forehead fall softly against Sam’s. Their eyes just never lost eye-contact. If there was anything, they could just stay like this forever, and not move. “Do you wanna try it on music?” Lucifer whispered at Sam.

 

“Okay.”

 

***

 

''Very good-no, stay on your toes.” Lucifer reminded him as he looked down at Sam’s feet. He tried to stand on his toes, but the pressure felt horrible. Sam had to press his hand against the blonde’s shoulder for support, “That’s enough.” Lucifer told him, stopping him as the music faded away.

 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “I did bad, didn’t I?”

 

“Well, it’s improvable…”

 

''See!” He aimed his finger at Lucifer’s chest, before sighing, hanging and his head. “I totally suck.”

 

"No, don’t say tha-”

 

"I mean it, Luke.” Sam send him a apologic look, before turning onto his bare heels and walking to his shoes that were placed near the bench where he, Anna, Gabriel and Castiel always sat on.

 

“It’s Lucifer. And where are you going?” The blonde stood in the middle of the room, the smirk not appearing anymore. Sam just shrugged, feeling like he was about to cry at anytime. He sucked, and Lucifer couldn’t do anything than standing there all embarrassed when they’ll be dancing in front of the professional person who’ll be watching them. “You’re not leaving.”

 

''I have no choice, I officially suck and there’s an end!” Sam felt the tears blurrying his view, before they fell down like a waterfall onto his cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeves before Luke could even see them, and he stood up, walking over to the door. He attempted to grab the handle, but got stopped when a huge and warm hand grasped at his arm. “Please, I wanna go.” Sam whined, turning to Lucifer with his eyes full of tears. Sam stopped when those blue eyes gave him an apologic look, and Lucifer’s warm hand got placed onto his cold cheek. He kept crying, but at the same time, he lets himself drown into those damn eyes that created a world of only pure water.

 

“It’s okay to cry.” He heard Lucifer say in a soft whisper, “It’s human, you know.”

 

''What do I do now?” Sam asked, suddenly starting to sob a little. “I don’t have the talent to dance the Lambada at all. I feel like a complete fool right now, crying like a child in front of you. You deserve a better partner than me!” Before he could say something else, Lucifer placed his index onto his lips. Sam stayed silent then, feeling the warmth onto his lips calming him down. Luke leaned forwards, placing his lips onto Sam’s forehead gently without pulling away six seconds after. He just stayed, not moving. Sam relaxed as his arms crawling around him, and he let himself fall into those. It felt like a soft blanket being pulled around him, and he never knew hugs could be so comforting, even when you are crying. Dean and him never hugged before, but Sam wants to hug more often now.

 

“I don’t deserve to have you, because you can have anyone that is better than me.” Lucifer murmured against his ear after he had pulled his lips from Sam’s head. They were like dancing while hugging back and forth and shifting from foot to foot. “I am lucky to even have someone like you. All I always have had, were girls. But I was searching for something Ilse, the perfect person, and it’s you. it’s always been you, and now I have you trapped into my world.”

 

Each word made Sam’s heart warm even more. It feels great to have someone saying this to you, especially when you’re sad. The pain just got away, and he could almost fall asleep into Lucifer’s arms. Sam’s ear was pressed against his chest, hearing his heart beat slow, and in his head he was counting them endlessly. “Do you wanna get dinner?” He asked Sam softly, and he just nodded into Lucifer’s shirt before he pulled back to look into his blue eyes. Lucifer wiped away the last tears that were still rolling down his cheek, before he smiled to get Sam to smile too. “Alright Sammy boy, let’s go.” He coo’ed.

 

Soon, they arrived at a restaurant. It was casual, not too expensive and not too chic for them. It was just a normal one, and Sam enjoyed the smell of fries that came from the kitchen. Lucifer was ordering by the bar, and fingers tapping lightly against the marble pattern as he was waiting for the barman to show up. Sam just watched him, loving the view of his beauty. The people around the room were eating and drinking, sharing small talks with each other. The view outside of the window was perfect, and just too romantic when it started to become darker. They were like five etages up in the building, and Sam sure loved it. Lucifer had picked where they would be going, but Sam never expected this to happen. Though, he thought positive about this.

 

“Hey,” Sam jumped out of his thoughts when he looked up at Lucifer walking over to his table with a plate of fresh made fries, salad with tomatos and sausage. It looked delicious, and they both dug in very quickly before the moon started peeking out of nowhere into the sky. It made the stars light up too, which Sam and Lucifer had noticed at the same time while looking outside. “Look,”

 

“It’s wonderful.” Sam sighed out, like he had been holding his breath for quite awhile. He leaned onto his hand and looked up at the lights and Lucifer turned to him, noticing that they shone right into Sam’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, it really is.” Lucifer replied, a smirk playing onto his lips before Sam turned his attention towards him, and he started chuckling. “Why are you laughing?”

 

"Nothing, it’s just…” Sam shook his head and kept on chuckling, but a little louder causing strangers to search for the source of the loud bursts of laughter. It died down after, before he looked up at Lucifer, “I thought you were going to say something like ‘no, I was talking about you.’ like in those romantic cliché movies.”

 

“Well, I was.” Sam’s heart skipped a beat, before he looked down at his plate with food and flushed red. The corner of Lucifer’s mouth went upwards, forming a teasing smirk.

 

''Tell me something, why would you dance with me instead of with girls? I am a guy after all, and I’m not like anyone else.”

 

“That’s why I picked you, Sammy.” Lucifer chuckled a little, leaning forwards. “You’re special, precious, cute. You have everything I need, everything that I want. You are everything I want.” He said the word ‘You’ like in a purr, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine. His fingers started to play with his shirt, and Lucifer was licking his lips before grabbing his fork again and digging into the still warm fries that remained onto his plate.

 

''You’re so sweet…” Sam whispered, and Lucifer looked up with a surprised look. His blue eyes were filled with a shocking emotion, and Sam started giggling like a school girl. “I’m sorry, that’s unnusual for guys to say to other guys.”

 

“Well I quite loved to hear that, to be honest.” Lucifer took a small bite off of his frie, before leaning his temple onto his hand as he stared at Sam with spark forming in both his eyes. “So, did you enjoy the food or do you want a dessert?”

 

“It was amazing, and I think I’m good without desser-”

 

“I’ll get the dessert for you then.” He winked teasingly at Sam before standing up and walking to the bar, chuckling lightly as he heard Sam yell sarcastically ‘interrupting me speaking is rude!’ and he quickly ordered two desserts. After awhile of sitting on the leather seat, Sam started to get bored, but he eventually kept looking back if Lucifer was coming over yet. Though he couldn’t say he never enjoyed this day. It was the best one he had ever had before. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and unlocked to see if there were any messages. Only two, and first he thought they were from Dean who was probably worried, and still wanted that talk from yesterday, but when he saw ‘Anna banana’ and ‘Gabe my princeeee’ then he rolled his eyes, especially at the name Gabriel inserted into his phone. He must’ve done that without Sam seeing it. He looked at the first message he got from Anna while taking a sip from his drink, and read what was written.

 

‘Dude, you are dating LUKE! :)’

 

Sam almost chocked onto the limonade and started coughing, Lucifer turned his head and sended him a look. "Are you okay, Sammy boy?" He shouted from afar.

 

"Yeah, I’m fine!" Sam pulled both his thumbs up before he looked down at his phone and send a message to her;

 

'I am not dating him, Anna. I’m taking dance lessons for the Lambada!’

 

After ten seconds, he got a message from her back saying; ‘Don’t lie to me, boy.’

 

'I swear to god, Monday you better run.'

 

'What, you mean about me sending Gabriel to you? Well, ain't that sweet of me? ;).'

 

'Yeah for waking me up first before everybody else in the house! Man, I first thought he broke in through the window or something, but falls out Dean let him in…'

 

'Did you and Luke kiss yet?'

 

'I am getting tired of you and your games. The answer is still 'No' and it'll always stay 'No'.'

'Watch your ass, Sammy. People are going to whisper about the Samifer couple.'

 

'Samifer?'

 

'Sam - ifer. Sam and Lucifer, you and Lucifer dummy. Get it now, Samifer? :D.'

 

'Ha ha ha, so funny.'

 

'Fine, go to your boyfriend before he gets upset.'

 

'Will do, and you go to Garth. ;)).'

 

'Shut up.' Anna send back attempting to be half rude and half sarcastic, but failed making Sam burst into a laughter before Lucifer came back with two glasses of chocolate mousse in it, with on top some white delicious creme. He placed the first one in front of Sam and the utensils, and he did the same for himself. “It looks good.” Sam said, observing the underside of it to see what it was. “Chocolate mousse is my favourite dessert.” He smiled, looking up at Lucifer.

 

“I’m glad, because I seriously picked randomly.” He winked at Sam and they both started taking small spoons because of the amount of fries and sausage they had already eaten, they didn’t want to be sick on their first day spending time together. “So how about we go do the same tomorrow?” He offered to Sam.

 

''Uhm, well don’t get me wrong, I’d love to go.” He sighed and send Lucifer a look, “But my brother has got issues yesterday night and I still wanna find out what happened to him. We didn’t get a proper talk yet, and I should’ve just asked him before coming home. But I was too tired to even get to his room and talk, so I think I’ll just stay a day home, you know? He’s everything to me, so I should do what is best.”

 

“I understand.” Lucifer nodded with a smirk, “Just don’t stay away too long.”

 

''Why?”

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

''O-oh.” Sam flushed red and lightly chuckled. “Seems like a tough one, your brother.” Lucifer took another spoon of the chocolate, before licking it off the metal and watching Sam’s expression. “Do you love him?”

 

“He has respected me more before anyone ever did, so ofcourse I do love him. Family is what is first on my list, and as second, if there’s ever someone who dares to stay with me, loves me with heart and soul, It’ll be all I need to stay alive.”

 

''That’s accurate.” Lucifer laughed, “Think you’d find yourself someone like that?”

 

“Maybe, if I’m lucky.” Sam shrugged like it was no big deal, “I’m only a teenager, and I still feel like a child.”

 

“Maybe you are one.”

 

“Are you quite done yet?”

 

“No.” Lucifer smirked and let his spoon drop when his glass was empty, and he had done with eating the dessert. Sam crossed his arms over his chest, “You’re childish, feisty, dorky, nerdy but most of all you’re adorable, cute, lovable, special and just beautiful.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Sam smiled and looked down at his lap, before saying quietly “Thankyou.”

 

“It’s my pleasure.”

 

“Anna told me you were a complete douche and a jerk, well that comes to the right term anyway but - why does she say that?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “I mean, it just seems like you’re the nicest guy out there. Just nothing but innocent, and you dance like there’s no tomorrow. How come?”

 

“It’s possible, however maybe you’re just a person who I react to differently than I do to other people.” Lucifer explained, “Like I told you before, you’re something special into my life, and it changes me than of who I normally am.”

 

“It’s lovely.”

 

“No, you are lovely.” Lucifer leaned forwards and grabbed Sam’s hands before rubbing his thumbs over each one. Blue eyes stared into Hazel’s, and both of their hearts beat into perfect harmonie. “I’ll never forget the most beautiful name I have ever heard.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Sam.”


	6. P R O G R E S S I O N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabriel's mom at the library, where she hands him a present -- a book that contains helpful information about about learning any dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN SO LONG MY APOLOGIES KIDS IM SO FUCKING MEAN FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU. I HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTER COMING UP TO REFILL YOUR PAIN AND SATISFY YOUR FANFIC HUNGRY IMAGINATION, NO WORRIES <3

When Sam arrived home, with Lucifer pulling next to house to drop him off, he immediately put his keys onto the table and went upstairs. He heard music blasting through the hall, and once he approached Dean's door, he knocked. "Dean, it's me!"

No reply. Well, obviously he wasn't going to open the door since the music was literally at hundred procent volume maximum. He sighed and grabbed the door knob before twisting it and pushing it open, revealing Dean's dark room with posters of Led Zeppelins, The Beatles and ofcourse, the naked women. Sam shook his head and folded his arms firmly over his chest before looking at his brother who was onto his laptop, chatting with someone.

"Dean!" He shouted, approaching him before leaning over his older brother's shoulder and clasping his laptop closed. Dean made a face, before turning to Sam.

"What the hell, where was that for again?"

"For not replying to me." Sam retorted stubornly before sitting down onto his brother's bed. "Now, let's talk about the night before..."

"You mean about what happened to me?" Dean questioned and started to laugh as Sam nodded, "No man. You should've came earlier! I was waiting for you, but you came home and just went upstairs, fell into your bed sleeping nice and cozy."

"I was tired, Dean."

"Yeah well you know what?" He send Sam a look, "I don't care that I don't care." He turned around and grabbed his cup of coffee that was still onto the table, before taking a sip of it and opening his laptop again. Sam was fuming, making one of his famous bitch faces again before he stood up and walked over to his brother.

He grabbed the computer from the table, and clasped it closed yet again. Dean just narrowed his eyebrows towards him, "First of all, this is not your computer but mine. And you were watching porn on it again!"

"It's a guilty pleasure."

"Yeah well, buy your own laptop. After all, I bought this one and you're the older bro here. This has been five times already how you just sneak into my room and start to watch porn sites without even closing the tabs after you're done." Sam bickered.

"Fine, don't go all mango tango on me..." Dean grunted and sighed before turning to his little brother, his eyes still holding an emotion that Sam could figure out in less than five seconds. He sighed, patting the spot next to him onto the bed, waiting for Dean to join him.

"Please?" He demanded, his puppy eyes appearing.

"Fine." Dean grunted before standing up, the black chair being put back at his place before he walked over to his bed, and settling his butt onto the spot where Sam wanted him. He sighed, the calmness into the air making him uncomfortable, as both of them were looking straight at the wall.

"Dean, please tell me." Sam turned his head towards his older brother, pain flashing through his eyes once he saw how Dean huffed and bowed his head. "I haven't talked to you, and I wanna make it up right now. You're always there when I need you, and I? Well, I'm never there when you ask me to come and that's just fucking bullshit." He shouted the last part, high enough for Dean to look up directly into his hazel eyes with concern.

"How - why do you think that, Sammy?" Dean asked, a small scoff of amusement escaping his lips before Sam could even reply. He shook his head, "You're my little brother, and being that is enough for me already."

"And that's exactly your problem!" Sam screamed, narrowed his eyebrows as he fully turned himself towards his older brother, his hands starting to shake as he took a deep breath. Dean just looked at him like he had gone crazy, and somehow, a part of him said Sam was right. But he didn't want to feel like this, because Sam is his little brother and that's all he needs. "I can never do something right for you, but you don't even care. You always need me, but I can never be there for you and you just try to avoid the pain that you feel, Dean! You'd never let anything, anyone touch me without you being by my side."

The words rolled off of his tongue like the had been locked away into his mouth for an eternity. Dean just swallowed, scared. But of what, Sam or his words? He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to make Sam feel unhappy about something...

"Sammy," Dean sighed, his eyes trailing down to the floor. "As your older brother, I cannot go on with my life without you. And you need to understand, that I never wanted to make you unhappy. I love to see you smile, and you know what? It even lights me up inside. But that smile I saw everytime you hopped around the house, is gone for good. And I never realized it was my fault..."

"Dean, it's not-"

"It is my fault, Sammy. Don't worry, I'm not feeling sad for that. I'm just disappointed into myself, because getting you unhappy for a reason is the last thing I would ever do." He breathed, tears starting to build themselves before they fall down Dean's cheeks. With a smile, he wiped them away and looked up at his little brother, who was watching with sorrow and pain filled into his heart. "Don't look at me like that, Sam." He started chuckling.

Sam couldn't smile, or join in with a laugh. He just stayed still, his eyes not leaving Dean's face. He didn't even ask himself why his brother was laughing, or was he just trying to cheer up? Maybe, but Sam didn't care. He wants too, but he really can't.

Suddenly, the doorbell went off three times. Dean stopped laughing, and both of them had turned their attention to the plain white door. Sam gave his older brother one last glance, and decided to get up, walk his way over and leave the room without saying a word, as he went down the stairs. He wanted to cry, but he kept swallowing the lump into his throat, and soon it started to hurt.

He opened the door, revealing an excited Castiel standing there, balancing onto his heels back and forth. A pair of blue eyes turned to him, and a smile came out of nowhere soon too. "Hello, Sam."

"Cas?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed out confusion, before he took a step closer and looked around the see if there was someone else by his side, but he was all alone, grinning like a child on Christmas day. "What are you doing here?" He sort of whisper-yelled.

"Well, what a warm welcome coming from you." Castiel's smile dropped, before he pushed Sam to the side and entered like he lived into the house. His eyes caught a glimpse of the hall before he took of his coat and put it onto the square wooden peg on the wall. "Nice homie." He smirked, turning around to see Sam close the door behind him with a glare, but Castiel ignored it and continued exploring the house.

Dean was still upstairs, waiting for Sam to come. "Hey, Cas." He called out, tilting his head to the side to see Castiel walking around the table of the kitchen, before he walked over to the door. Cas just hummed, "I'm not trying to sound rude here but, what are you really doing here?" He questioned, and before his friend could even speak, he continued on. "And did you just invite yourself into my own house?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"First of all, I didn't forget about what you told me last time at Luke's party." Castiel grinned again, turning his full attention towards Sam now, who was tilting his head and sending the black haired boy a confused look. "You don't remember? Sam, you were worried about your brother-by the way, what was his name again...? Dean it was, right?"

Sam just nodded dumbly, before he broke into a grin too. He knew then why his friend arrived here, and he was right. Castiel Novak? He's the person you're looking for when you're in trouble.

"I know you're the smart kid called Sam Winchester and all, but you still need help even though you think you don't." Cas approached the tall boy, sending him a concerned look. "Anna and Gabriel can laugh as much as they want, with every situation you walk into wether it's with Luke or not, but don't deny the big crush you have on him." He winked.

Sam' s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but got rejected when Castiel walked away and stared at the stairs. "So where's that brother of yours?" He turned around, his blue eyes full of amusement once Sam sighed and nodded towards the stairs, telling Castiel to follow him up.

They walked up the steps, the wood lightly cracking. Dean looked up from his hands as the door opened, revealing a tired Sam. "Hey, you're back. Who was on the-" He paused once his eyes landed onto someone else. A boy with beautiful blue eyes and black hair, wearing a thin trench coat. He swallowed, feeling the heat rush under his clothes.

Castiel was blinking, his smile dropped from since he first looked at Dean. His heart almost broke out of his rib cage when their eyes locked. Sam just stood there, staring at Dean, and then back to Castiel while making a face. What the hell? "Okay, guys. Enough of staring at each other for an eternity." He shouted, 'causing Cas and Dean to jump and chuckle a sweet melody, looking away from each other for a bit. "I'll leave you to it, since it's love at first sight."

"Wha-" Castiel turned his head, eyeing Sam with a terrified look. Sam just winked and smirked, walking away from this.

"Oh, and in case you're staying." Sam said, ready to close the door, "There are movies in the living room under the TV in the board. Oh, and you can sleep with Dean. Right, bro?" He looked at Dean with an amusing smile. Dean swallowed, before locking eyes with the beautiful blue eyed angel again.

"O-ofcourse man, always." He chuckled nervously, ruffling his hair with his fingers. Sam nodded at him, before leaving the room and closing the door with a quiet clicking noise. He made a small little hop into the air, feeling like love is coming up. Ofcourse, he knew Cas was straight because he told him at the party, but still...he could be lying, or he doesn't know he's gay. Maybe he's bisexual?

Well, Dean never looked straight too anyway. So what's the point on trying to progress on the 'how-to-impress-a-girl' phase when you clearly look gay? Sam found out about his sexuality when he was about fourteen, and now he falls in love with the most handsome guy ever in his dance school that is his project partner plus is the one who dances like a complete pro, while there's Sam all lost into everything and can't do jack squat.

And he's still wondering why Anna thinks Lucifer is a jerk, which Sam was going to figure out anyway. Because right now, all he knows is that Luke is a kind, loyal and handsome guy. And if there is anything, Sam is going to make his dance partner proud by being a good student and learn to do the Lambada correctly before they get to show the dance project in front of everyone into the dance class with Mr. Balthazar.

Sam's cheek rested lightly onto his palm as his eyes caught every word written into the book underneath his face. It was a boring night, and since Cas and Dean were having a little chat about the issues Sam's brother had, he had the responsability to keep away from those two and try to make those guys fall in love and make up whilst being into a library in the city. Oh those voracious eyes Lucifer had. They could eat Sam alive if they wanted to, but he wouldn't mind if they did...

Well, that sounded inappropriate!

Sam exhaled and let his two arms drop across the book, deciding that he was exhausted. He let his chin fall onto the wooden table, too. Here's a way to feel on such a tedious day, and Sam couldn't concentrate on anything. He insisted on reading in the library for the rest of week-end, but now knowing it wasn't the best intention he had, he was lost. Returning home was a good idea too - but ofcourse, let's not forget about Dean and Cas being there, and Sam being the sweetheart he is, wouldn't want to ruin their night together so Cas can mend Dean's heart instead, and set things right back to where they were placed before.

Sam would also want to dance...with Lucifer. The most appealing guy in his dance school that decided to be his helping hand and guidance during the week in rehearsals. But damn, he didn't even have the balls to tell him a condensed sentence in which he'd say how much he likes, actually _loves_ Lucifer since the day they first locked eyes. Hell, he'd add even more if he wasn't that nervous. Sam would say how beautiful he in fact is, how delighfully he dances with or without standing in public. He would tell him, that he's done with denying to Anna, Cas and Gabriel about how much he needs him, and that wouldn't be a surprise to his friends.

But, that's only a theory. Because, Lucifer and Sam together is never going to happen, even if he wanted to.

"Young man," Someone snapped Sam out of his thoughts, and he blinked before he looked up to see a short old women with glasses onto her nose starring at him, arms folded over her chest. "I think you really need to let your ears get checked. I said that the library is closing, now." She tried to stay polite as Sam stood up quickly, grabbing his book.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I guess I was daydreaming...or something." He replied in a smooth tone, putting his chair back under the table. He scratched the back of his head, flushing red as she stared at him with a familiar look which Sam knows that Anna would give, too.

She advanced a little more until they were only five inches far from each other, until she squinted her eyes like he was observing him. Sam started to feel utterly uncomfortable under her gaze, like she was pinning him to the floor with abilities that she possesed through her eyes. Suddenly, her lips curl upwards into a heartwarming smile, and she leans forwards to put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "You're Sam Winchester, aren't you?" She questioned. Sam opened his mouth, dumbstruck. She chuckled lightly, "You aren't mute, are you?"

"Oh...eh, no." Sam shook his head, blushing. "I just...don't know you from anywhere. Sorry."

"Don't feel bad for that, it's the first time we've met!" She said. That's even more bizarre! Well, fortunately she isn't his eccentric neighbor from next door who talks to the sky. "I'm Gabriel's mom." She explained, making a light pop on in Sam's head.

"Really?"

"Yes. My baby boy has talked about you lots of times, and he told me every detail about you." She smiled at Sam.

"He has...?"

"Mhm, he has. That's how I recognized that you were the one Gabe was talking about. And let me tell you boy, he really likes you."

Sam swallowed, biting his lip gently. _Dear lord, please. Get me out of here!_ He was shifting from foot to foot, awkardly. Gabriel's mom was really odd. Sam could tell that she was good at irritating people with talking, and now he wanted to leave quickly. It felt like she was telling Gabriel's whole life, and don't get him wrong, Gabriel is one of his best friends now just like Anna and Cas. But seriously, this felt like hours of torture in Hell...

"I'm sorry, I really have to leave now. My brother is probably impatiently waiting for me, and I'm sure that he is starting to worry about me." Sam said, trying to sound like he was apologizing. "I'll see you next time, Mrs. Novak." He smiled, and just as he wanted to leave, she grabbed his wrist and put a book into his hand. Without saying anything else, she smiled softly at Sam like he wanted him to find out for himself. He told you she was an odd women!

"If you ever need anything, then come to the library, Sam. I'll be happy to help you. " She said and waved as Sam spinned around onto his heels, dropping the smile he was wearing and exhaled. The last thing he heard her scream was 'be careful' , and that's when he decided to walk back home. He didn't care if Cas and Dean were still there, probably stuffing their faces of popcorn and watching a movie. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible, and do something else than reading until his eyeball's pop out.

***

"Hey, you guys doing okay out there?" Sam questioned as he entered the living room. Dean and Cas looked up from the couch to see who it was, and they both responded with a small 'yes' and 'yep' . "Okay then, keep being nice, children." He joked, 'causing Dean to roll his eyes and turn back to the TV along with Cas. Well, if those guys aren't gay, then Sam doesn't know anymore. He smirked before shaking his head, turning his heels and getting upstairs with the large book into his arm.

As he entered his room, the first thing he did was letting himself collaps with his stomach onto his bed, his eyes observing the book in front of his nose. It was screaming at him, o _pen me if you dare_ as if it was challenging him. But he felt like he needed someone by his side to do this, and knowing that Gabriel was working at his uncle's bakery today, he decided to call Anna instead.

"Yo' , how are you mah homie?"

"Anna, are you high?"

"Nope, not even close! I'm just chilling and watching some stupid movie on TV. But anyway, what'sup Sam?"

"I need you at my house right now."

"Wow hotshot, calm down. No thanks, me wants to stay virgin, yes?"

" _Anna_."

"Fine, I was just kidding. I'm coming to rescue from whatever ass tried to break your heart."

An hour later, Anna burst through the front door of the Winchester's house like a wild animal. "Wow, those guys aren't really fans of locked doors, are they?" She whispered at herself, looking up to observe the hall. She thought their villa looked quite okay, it had a nice welcoming heath.

She stopped as she walked into the living room, hearing soft noises coming from the sofa. Well, shit just got real. She raised her eyebrow when she suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from out there,

"Dean!"

And her jaw dropped, "Cas-anova?" Anna questioned, making the inappropriate noises stop. Two heads pop up, and she recognized only one. Castiel. His hair was sticking into the air, like somebody had just been yanking at it constantly, and two of his shirt buttons were open too, revealing a small part of his collar bones. "Are you on a sleep-over at Sam's house?" She asked.

"Uhmm...you could say that." Cas replied, looking at Dean nervously. "And you...?"

"Oh, Sammo' called me. I dunno what is problem is, but I'll go all ninja mode on the one who tried to break his heart." She joked, "Now, I assume you are Dean?" She raised her eyebrow at the Winchester, who was still panting.

"Yes, the one and only. Are you Sam's girlfriend?"

"Dude, do I look like like a guy to you?" She snapped, making them both jump. "Everybody knows that kid doesn't even dance straight, he's gay!"

"Huh?"

"Anna..." Castiel glared at her.

"Fine, I'll go. Have a fun time you two, don't be too noisy!" She left. Dean and Cas made a sound of relief before they both looked at each other, Castiel pushing him back down onto the couch.

"Cas, are you picking up on Sam's big brother?" Anna asked shamelessly as her head popped from around the corner, her eyebrows raised curiously 'causing Dean and Cas to sit back up, and they flush red in an instant. "Oh...I see." She sighed and bit her lip. "Well, that's very irrelevant of you, Novak." She said quickly before turning around, disappearing back around the corner as she continued searching after the stairs.

Anna entered Sam's room, suddenly a loud shriek coming out of there, which had to be Sam. "Hello kiddo - woah, bro." She entered the room, a teasing smile on her face. "Buttons of your shirt down, pants low on your legs. Kid, are you expecting someone?" She questioned, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Sam sighed, grabbing his pillow and throwing it at her direction.

"Shut up, I'm not waiting for anyone else..."

"Yeah, right. I can see that." She huffed, and rolled her eyes playfully. "Sam, are you gay?" She questioned, grabbing the pillow that he threw earlier at her from the ground as she walked over to his bed and jumped down near Sam, sitting in indian style.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, obviously you are, why am I even asking? But, dude, if you were straight and I'd see you like this into my bedroom, I'd just rip your shirt off in one, two, three." Anna sassily snapped her fingers, causing Sam to laugh loudly.

"Oh, well that would be really creepy, though. One of my friends jumping on me. I'm not that attractive, am I?" Sam said, smiling when she lightly punched his shoulder. Anna laughed and shook her head lightly.

"But seriously, are you sure there isn't anyone else secretly hiding here...like some guy you were supposed to have a date with?" She winked, "Maybe...into your dressing board?"

"Oh, and who do you think would be into my board, huh?" Sam send her a look with a playful smirk.

"Hmmm...well, one for sure could be Lucifer."

"Anna!"

"Fine, fine. Calm yo' ass!"

"I don't get how you get up with all these ideas..."

"Oh come on, Sammy boy. Look at how you're all dressed up. Honestly, in my opnion, it looks like you were just about to get laid by some other dude. I'm sorry, but that is just how it looks like in my point of view."

"You're...very dirty minded."

"I know, I love you too, Sam." She joked and booped his nose, "But the thing between me and you, is not gonna happen. You know Garth and I are a couple." She sighed as if she was in deep thoughts about him, Sam rolling her eyes at her behavior again, before she stretched and fell down with her whole body onto the other side of the bed. "Now tell me, Sammy Boo. Why did you call the famous Milton advisor again?"

"Well..." Sam turned his head to look at his bedside table, where the large book was placed. The cover was made of pure leather, it still felt precious to touch. When Sam grabbed it, one thing occured to him; be careful with it. It was like it was a book that could save his life, his dreams, a thing he can't release out of his mind that he would want, that he needs. But Sam didn't quite register what it was trying to show him...

Anna flicked her hand at his hair, making Sam let out a small shriek. "I asked you something boy, and all I get as a respond is 'well...' . Do you know how far I live from your damn villa?" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. Damn, how did Sam even manage to cross paths with a person that has mental issues. "If my car is out if gasoline, I'm gonna make your ass pay."

"Anna, chill out and listen." He grabbed her wrist, "Today, I went to visit the library since my brother has been getting depressed for some reason, and Cas decided to make over and help. I met Gabriel's mom when the library was about to close and -"

He got interrupted when she suddenly started to gasp really loudly like she just saw a ghost dive past her face. "Did you really, Sam?" She screamed, taking a hold of Sam's collar as she tugged. "I feel so sorry for you, you must've felt as if Satan had been into the room, torturing you. Jeez, I hope you really are okay."

"Well, I can't support her talking, that's one." Sam sighed, pursing his lips into a tight line as he looked down at his shoes and thought about how she attempted to whack him down into a world where everything is only about Gabriel. She must love her son very, _very_ much, then.

"Yeah, I know her...my mom is her best friend, which makes it ten times worse because I have to watch and listen to every word coming from Gabriel's mom every damn week!" She growled, "It's aweful."

"She even told me...that Gabriel likes me." Sam said in a thick, trembling voice as he swallowed. "I mean, he's a good friend and all, and I'd never let you down, none of you. But, Gabriel likes me?" He scoffed and let out a small laugh, "I wouldn't believe that. Cas told me he was gay, but still...we're just friends...right?"

"Yeah...well, I've got some doubts about that, Sammy Boo. Cas and me caught Gabriel starring at you like Jack would look at Rose in the Titanic..."

"Anna, we're just friends!"

"Cool your tits, Sammo' ! Did I say you two were a loveydovey couple? No, I did not. I mean, I'd do it, but I guess I don't want a ten inch taller guy chasing my ass when I get out of here." She shrugged. _Oh well, we'll just see about that_... Sam thought silently. "So, continue on your story about how you met Satan today."

"When I fakely told her that I had Dean waiting for me to get home, she gave me a book called 'Learn how to Dance' . But...why?" Sam says like it's a mystery as they both stared down at the leathery cover of the book. "Gabriel's mom is very strange, she doesn't even know that I dance!"

"Well, maybe Gabe told her. Or, she just picked it up randomly and handed it over to you with pure coincidence. How about that?"

"No...it just doesn't feel right, Anna. There's something about this book that makes me feel eerie. I can't open it..."

"Oh c'mon, Sam!" She swatched the book out his hands, "What are you, a sissy? Stop acting as if we are solving the most difficult case ever in Scooby Doo." She said, and then suddenly they both stop moving, looking directly down at the book. "Okay, maybe this will send us to Narnia or something, who knows?"

She carefully took the edge of the cover, with Sam glaring at her and rolling his eyes. Both of them took deep breaths, as she pulled it over, it revealed a simple blank page. They both sighed, and Anna groaned in frustration "I hate being nervous." She muttered under her breath before she took the other edge of the page and pulled it over another time, and suddenly, their eyes widdened.

"Holy Milton!"

Both of them stare in horror at the page. This book contained all the information a person needed to know about any dance in existance. Sam now knew why he got all these feelings crawling up his skin like a spider, and these shivers running down his spine. He was ashamed of his dance moves, doubting his skills in front of Luke. _This_ book was going to help him, and if it succeeded to help Sam out, then he would finally will make Lucifer proud for once and actually admire everything he does, and his dedication to their project for Mr.Balthazar. And it honestly might all sound insane and embarrassing, but with this, he would finally get to dance the Lambada without any problem. 

"Anna..."

"Yes, Sammo?"

"Are you ready to see me sway across the dance floor and win that project?"

 


	7. SWAY YOUR WAY

"I swear it Sam, if you lose these then I'll kick your ass. Do you understand?" Dean raised his eyebrow as he held out the keys of his baby, also known as the Impala. Sam just simply nodded and rolled his eyes, a smile onto his lips as he grasped the keys in an instant. "You're the only one that I trust with her."

"Quit irritating your brother, Dean." Anna sassily commented and pointed at Castiel, who was standing into the doorway, putting a beanie onto his head but he was failing a couple of times. "Go say goodbye to your boyfriend!" She winked that caused Dean to roll his eyes at her. Sam laughed before she and him went to take place into the car, ready to drive. That was basically, the start of a new week. It was sunny, warm. People were enjoying the day, and some were even walking around half naked...

The ride was surprisingly calm, unless for the few times Anna was teasing Castiel about Dean and him being a couple, but it was different than other times and Sam felt relieved that they weren't starting about him and Lucifer yet.

Once they arrived at the danceschool, they immediately walked straight to the elevators and went up, Anna still talking to Castiel about how she likes him and Dean together. She just wouldn't shup up, and it bothered Cas. But Sam found it kinda funny, and once they opened door twenty-four, the whole room with teenagers turned to them with wide eyes. Mr. Balthazar turned to them too, suddenly a smile appearing onto his face. "Sam, Anna and Castiel!" He clasped his hands together and nodded at them. He was in such a good mood, as if it was the most beautiful day of his life.

"Goodmorning, Mr. Balthazar!" Anna grinned, and suddenly let out a small squeal when their teacher grabbed her and Castiel's hand. Sam watched him pull both of his friends in front of the couple of teenagers, and for a moment, he didn't get what was going on.

Mr. Balthazar left them confused, hand in hand and definitely not moving, pinned onto place. Sam cocked his eyebrow up as Anna and Castiel both looked at each other, a blush crept to their cheeks instantly went they noticed the position they were in. What was this supposed to represent? "My dear darlings, give Mrs. Milton and Mr. Milton an applause!"

Everyone complied and started clapping loudly, whistles echoing through the room. Sam flinched when he felt a hand being placed onto his left shoulder, and he turned his head to see Gabriel standing right next to him with his childish smile, like usual. He blinked, and greeted his friend with a warm smile. "Hello Gabriel."

"Hi Sambo." Gabriel retorted softly, before his smile slightly dropped. "How was your date...with uh, Lucifer?"

Sam clenched his hands into fists, but he remained calm. Everytime, it gets him every damn time and he just doesn't get why people think they've got a date together! It was just a dance lesson, nothing more. Some practice is required, even though he can dance perfectly now. The Lambada may be a sensuous dance, like Lucifer said, where you basically have to be as sexually attracted and close to each other whether you are pretending or not, but that doesn't mean they are officially dating each other!

He didn't want to start conflicts with Gabriel either, he was such a nice fella. Sam just smiled, sucked in a deep breath and turned back to Anna and Castiel, who were taking the opportunity to dance while they were immensely failing. Sam wanted to avoid showing how much he disliked it when they were talking about him and Luke. "It was fine." He muttered under his breath, "We had lunch together after the practice, and it was quite nice. He's a flirtatious guy that really likes to spoil his victims, doesn't he?"

"Oh, please." Gabriel rolled his eyes and waved his off with his hand, "He's the one who exaggerates too much by spending money on anything he sees. I preferably would rather enjoy seeing him act back like the brother he was first before he started being this rich bastard around, as if he owns the money that god has gifted him."

Sam snorted, a smile onto his lips. Gabriel's remarks about his older brother were always so amusing, and it wasn't even supposed to be funny while he actually meant everything he was saying. Such a dorky guy he was. "Well, I classify him in the top ten section of the best dancers worldwide existing. He's a gentleman, he attempted to help me several times in practice."

"Shut up. Just stop trying to get me intrigued by that, because it does not help." Gabriel argued and folded his arms over his chest, tucking out his pouty lip that made Sam chuckle.

"Sam, you're such a dorky little nerd -- I can't help but sometimes ask myself how you manage to fall for the popular guys."

The dance room was filled with loud gigglings coming from the girls and small laughing's coming from the guys as Cas and Anna were shamelessly arguing with each other on who was the best Lambada dancer and who practiced the most. Mr. Balthazar was utterly bewildered, that he was left pinned onto his spot, rubbing the side of his head questioningly.

Alot occured Monday. It wasn't a special day to anyone, so what made it so busy all of the sudden?

Well, we could say that the lessons today were alot more sillier and active than they usually were. Because everyone had fun, and nobody was left behind. Anna and Castiel agreed on keeping practicing together after the dance lessons, and Sam and Gabriel both had their own partners. Lucifer and Meg. Jesus, this wasn't going to be easy. Well, for Gabriel it might not. But Sam had a helping hand. The book he had received from Gabriel's mum, it was convenient for alot of reasons.

"Can't say we're not havin' fun today, aye?" Gabriel laughed as he sat onto the bench along with Sam, Castiel and Anna. The four were sweating so hard that they were almost whacked down. Castiel was panting heavily, eyes closed as he tilted his head and it hit the wall softly.

Out of breath, they were. Who thought dancing lessons with Balthazar were going to be alot more different after a week? Sam started to wonder what their teacher had been eating. Or he might've hit his head somewhere, which was a possibility, too.

"Hey, Sam." Castiel said which made Sam whip his head around to stare at his friend sitting beside him. He had a small smile playing onto his lips, it was attempting to tell him something. Sam didn't like it.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join our family reunited sleep-over tonight at my house?" Castiel demanded, and just as Sam was going to retort something like 'no, I really can't do that' , he turned into full puppy mode with his crystal blue eyes that made Anna chuckle along with Gabe.

Sam sighed deeply, hanging his head in shame. "Cas, that's such a nice offer you've got there. But something tells me that I shouldn't do that."

"Oh c'mon, Sambo!" Gabriel nudged his elbow into the taller guy's arm. His teeth shone elegantly once he smiled, and Sam had to chuckle because of it, a blush crept to his flushed cheeks. "It'll be fun. I will be there too, you know."

"What about Anna?"

"Don't worry about that, Anna's coming too. Ofcourse."

There was a sensation of relief which made Sam just fall with his back against the wall and contemplate quietly with his friend's eyes gazing at him excitedly for his consent.

Again a night without Dean, he thought. He really promised alot to his elder brother, that he would be more there for him that week. And again, his friends are pushing past his limits. Obviously Dean would say something like 'no yeah I understand, it's fine because they're your friends', but Sam actually knows how he feels inside when he leaves and goes to spend some time with his new friends...

He shifted uncomfortably under their gaze before he let out a small "Okay." and they all jumped with a happy cheer. He didn't know the reason why he didn't protest. Because, why didn't he just cancel and said something like; Oh I'm highly interested but I have my brother at home remember, I mean yeah he's older and can take care of himself but I've been more absent recently.

Anna had noticed that Sam was feeling disappointed about something. Her eyebrows furrowed, she knew what was going on. And at that point, a brillant idea popped into her mind.

"Eh, Cas-anova?"

"Anna," Cas groaned and rolled his eyes, "You need to stop calling me like that one day."

"Well, guess what buddie. Today is not the day." Anna snapped her fingers, 'causing Gabriel to giggle and pull his thumbs up. "But anyway, just getting a little serious here bro. You're inviting Sammy, but why not his brother?"

Cas suddenly startled at that question, and this time, Sam made a reflexion by looking up at Anna questioningly. She only winked at him in return. Oh, Anna. You're such a genius... That's basically all Sam wanted to say as a small smile appeared onto his lips. Anna could practically read the sentence he said into his mind, and she nodded proudly.

"Well, she's got a point there buddy boy." Gabriel coughed and slowly patted his cousin's leg. "I haven't even met him yet. So I guess it's time for me to see if that elder brother is just as much as a hot piece of ass is as Sam himself."

Sam flushed red in an instant without Gabriel seeing it, though Castiel and Anna did, and they laughed quietly. There was such proof, that Sam slightly started to wonder if Gabriel was actually in love with him, or just simply liked him. Either way, he didn't want to ask. Too diffident to do so.

"So, Cas." Anna punched Castiel's shoulder, but lightly in order to not hurt him in any way. She winked when he sighed softly, "I think it would be better if we invite the whole Winchester family-brothers and sisters to be specific."

"Fine, Dean is allowed to-"

"Of course Dean is invited!" Gabriel hissed rudely at his cousin. "Anna, you better bring your sister and brother with you. I wanna give Kevin a small piece of my mind from last time he stole my sandwich!"

"Gotcha my bro." She pulled both her thumbs up. Sam rolled his eyes, exhausted. Their teacher was debating with some students, for those who still weren't capable of doing a few steps from the Lambada.

Lucifer was there too, helping the girls out. _The girls_. Sam scoffed. They were giggling and spinning around, their eyelashes fluttering--It was more complex to look at what was going on. He was teaching them a few things, just like he did with Sam.

And just like always, he was wearing that concentrated look onto his features. His beautiful water-ish eyes, beautiful. Sam wanted to walk up to him, and greet him. But something stopped him. It was something between his friends and the girls...

He sighed and hung his head again, not knowing what to do anymore. He was in love. So in love, he wanted to confirm it out loud without being mocked by Gabe, Cas or Anna. Or even a few students into the class who might be homophobes. Sam was going to do it one day, but it wasn't going to be today.

"Okay guys, let's wrap it up!" Mr. Balthazar yelled and clapped his hands, which made the room suddenly loud with conversations mixed through each other. When Sam was about to run fastly after his friends who were already walking down the corridor, he forgot his bag.

Sam sighed and went back, grabbing his empty bottle of water and bag and picking back onto his previous path until someone stopped him.

"Sam!"

He paused, his feet pinned to the marble floor. His eyes were wide as if he was startled. It was Luke calling him, behind his back. Sam could hear the distant walking, the slow footsteps. Sam gulped as he imagined that famous smug smirk Lucifer would have onto his lips right then.

"Sammy." He felt a hand grasp his shoulder gingerly, and it made Sam's heart pick up an accelerated pace. It started racing against his ribcage. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

Sam turned around, his anxious toffee brown eyes meeting Lucifer's oceon blue dandified ones. His lips parted, not knowing what to retort. Sam would like to stay, but at the same time, Dean might've been waiting. He sighed deeply, devastated a bit. "I'd love to, you know..." His eyes were filled with sorrow, "But my brother's probably waiting for me."

Luke smirked, and Sam took the moment to fall in love with the look he wore onto his features before some fingers curled themselves around his wrists. "Come on, Sammy." He softly whined, making Sam weak into his knees. "It's just one quick dance?"

"Fine." Sam replied, sighing before he dropped his bag to the ground and smiled diffidently. "But it quite depends on what we're dancing."

Lucifer licked his lips, as if he was contemplating about what they could do. And then it hit him. "The chachacha?" His eyebrows raised questioningly, waiting for a confirmation. And when Sam didn't know what to say-because he didn't know how to tell Lucifer that he never had tried it-the blonde boy tugged Sam along into the middle of the room.

"I-I can't."

"It's fine, Sam. I'll teach you while I can." Lucifer smirked and jogged over to the music CD's as he started scrabbling through the section in order to find a good tune.

( The song is Sway by Michael Bublé. )

Sam was still standing there, awkwardly scratching his leg. His heart was going to explore like TNT, he seriously had to quit being that nervous everytime. But it was just impossible. The chachacha. Was that like a sort of romantic dance?--uh oh. That was gonna be...even more awkward.

A song started playing, and Sam immediately recognized it. His heart skipped a beat when Lucifer turned to him, a good thirty meters away-but Sam still managed to die when he caught that look. "Sway, Sam." He said, and Sam blinked bewildered at what he meant. Lucifer snickered and shook his head before approaching him until they were only two inches away from each other.

"S-sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, darling." Luke whispered, a twinkle into his eyes. "If you don't comprehend, sometimes that's normal."

A tiny heart attack, Sam was practically going in cardiac arrest. He gulped and shyly bowed his head a bit top hide the flushed red face away before the blonde could notice it.

"Okay, let's begin." Lucifer softly hummed, and looked up at Sam. "There are multiple ways of dancing this one, basically two; either way with physical touch or just none." He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. Sam parted his lips, a hesitant stuttering noise escaping them.

"I...don't know."

"The easiest one is without the physical touch where I can see if you know how to do the basic steps." Lucifer suggested and let himself rock back onto the ball of his feet. "But...if you're interested in starting directly without any of that, I can lead you to it-"

"That'd be much-uh...much appreciated. I'll take that one, please."

Sam blushed and blinked his eyes. Stupid, stupid. Interrupting made things suspicious, especially when you have a crush on someone. "I mean...if that's okay."

Luke nodded simply and smiled, gingerly grabbing Sam's hands and made some space between them. His hands were warm, huge. Sam didn't know what to do anymore, so he looked up at the blonde bewildered.

"These are the basics; walking steps, forward, backward, sidesteps and the rock steps. Can you do them?" He demanded Sam, as they both looked down at their feet. Sam hesitated and hummed, before showing it off.

"Like this...?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

Sam chuckled softly when Lucifer showed him how the whole dance went. His feet were going crazy, and Sam noticed you had to count the number of beats in the music in order to step forwards and backwards, plus sideways. It looked easy.

Once Lucifer had done his little dance, Sam clapped, still laughing. "Well bravo?" He smiled as the blonde bowed sarcastically to salute. "I sometimes wonder how you learn all these things. Why are you even in a dance school if you basically learned everything already?"

"Oh, not everything Sammich'." He snickered, "By the way, the school isn't simply made to learn and teach. It's much more created to make fun." Luke winked and Sam nodded in agreement. "Now, let's see here how you are doing. I propose we do one dance together, whatcha say?"

And that's that, one quick dance occured. Romantic dance it sure is, in Sam's opinion. Lucifer had to remind him to keep his chin up and look at him in the eyes since that was how the dance went, plus that's how Sam could learn how to do the chachacha without having to look down at his feet everytime to see if he was doing it correctly-because that made everything turn wrong.

He didn't deny to look back at Lucifer. But it made Sam snort and chuckle, flush red. The blonde would smirk and ask what was wrong, and Sam would just shake his head in embarrasement. Sometimes it would seems complex to even make contact with the ones you fell in love with, whilst it's really not that bad. A blush here and there, some flirting and chucking, some jokes...

Some dancing. Oh, boy. Sam wished he could slow dance, get Lucifer to teach him. It might be not that hard, who knows?

"That was actually not bad." Lucifer spoke up astonished after the song had ended. Sam's cheeks tinted velvet again, his lips pressed into a thin line from keeping away the small smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips. Their hands were still connected to each other's waist and shoulders, and their eyes were shamelessly taking captures of each other while blinking.

Sam bit his tongue, not wanting to say it because...this was a moment he didn't want to break just yet. But...he had no other chance. Dean was probably still waiting outside, raging or something about how late Sammy could be sometimes. He's picture his elder brother, listening to Metallica and sitting back into the leather front seat of the Impala.

"I'm sorry, but I'm obliged to go now." He said and bowed his head a bit, his voice barely audible even though it was all silent here in the dance room. Such a shame, having literally all the time of the night to dance and practice along with Luke. But still, he had to remind himself about the Novak and Milton sleep-over. It was about to be a special one, and Sam didn't want to miss it.

Lucifer smirked lightly and nodded in acknowledge. "It's fine. We have all year to practice whatever dance you may desire to be taught. I know quite alot, so you know where to find me." He said. Sam chuckled and nodded. Of course he knew where he was; always in rehearsal after dance lessons of Mr. Balthazar. Where else would he be?

"Eh...thanks, though." He faltered shyly and took a step backwards, his hands leaving Luke's strong sexy body. Damn it.

"For what?"

"You know...the dance."

"Oh." Lucifer smiled and licked his lips, scratching the back of his neck. "No problem."

Then, everything turned quiet as they both spun on their heels and walked towards their bags, packing in everything and ready to leave. Sam's cheeks were tinted red, and he was sweating under he fabric of his jacket. It wasn't even that warm!

"Hey, Sambo!"

Sam turned his head to see Luke catching up on him once he was about to walk into the elevators. He send Sam a charming smile, "I was wondering if you were coming to our little sleep-over tonight?"

"Eh...I-" Sam stood still, and let his brain work for a bit. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head adorably. Oh sweet lord, why? Sam inhaled fully, and exhaled unexpectantly. Yeah, he was coming. Ofcourse he was. He promised Anna, Cas and Gabe, they were his friends. Putting them down wasn't an option, and failing Luke wasn't either. But hearing...Lucifer asking him...to come over? Sam didn't know how to react; if he should jump a hole through the roof or just answer simply and act dumbly as if nothing happened.

Well, the second was better. But once Luke would be out of sight, there's like no way he wouldn't jump a hole in the freakin' roof!

"So...?" Lucifer cocked his eyebrow lightly and watched Sam fumble with the edge of his own shirt. His cheeks were faintly tinted in red, and his lips parted with words stuck down his throat. "Are you perhaps having altered plans for tonight?"

"Ah-no!" Sam raised his hands and shook his head quickly. "I don't have any other plans at all, no. It's just that...uh...Cas and Gabriel asked me to come already."

Luke's eyebrows shot up, "Oh." He said and nodded in acknowledgement, "Okay, I get it..."

Sam shifted from foot to foot, too anticipated to run out of the room and go to Dean right now to tell him that there is a sleepover and that they are invited. Hopefully, his brother wil behave. It's the least he can ask for since Dean is very social and excited during these events. It's quite...aggravating, to put it in the right term. But Sam will just have to reluctantly bear with it.

"So...I will see you there, then." The blonde said with a smirk, proceeding on the conversation as Sam nodded. "We'll have fun."

"Yeah, I guess we'll have fun."

There was a small spark of hesitation, not secure but-oh well, Sam had to stop it somehow and rejoin Dean outside in the Impala. Sam's heart was taking such a quick pace, that he didn't think twice before grasping at the blonde's wrist carefully and kissing his cheek tenderly. It was small and lasted just one second. The pull out was rather slow, as if he faltered, thinking about re-doing the action as he did before, but he inhaled instead, smelling the cologne that instantly filled his nostrils.

He was going to regret this so much, by the look on Luke's clear astonished expression. Perhaps he should just run away now...yeah, he better.

"Sam."

The brunette didn't want to hear anything, not a single word that would make this situation even more awkward as he turned on his heels and walked away, head hidden down in shame. It was never going to be easy, not with Lucifer-but he's so damn nice and attractive, adorable. Irresistible maybe? It's just completely impossible.

But the world skidded to a long stop, as if time had fully stopped. A warm tight grip on Sam's wrist, tugging him back as he fell onto Lucifer's chest, hands onto his shirt and taking a shameless hold of it to keep his balance. No, no, no. What the hell is he-oh. Sam heard the melodic laugh of Luke wander through his ears. He was actually laughing. A finger came under his chin, bringing his face up so they could lock eyes again-but damn, those blue eyes again. Beautiful human.

That smirk grew wider on his lips, his eyes attempting to find something from Sam. "I'll see you on the sleepover, then." He breathed over the tall boy's lips, and Sam nodded subsequently. They were so close, so close. And then suddenly, Lucifer leaned in gently, their lips brushing making Sam's head swim and his heart stammer crazily. Until, his lips were fully over Lucifer's, a simple tiny and slow kiss made Sam stumble a bit and leave a shaky breath.

 _No_.

Lucifer opened his eyes and leaned his forehead onto his, taking those hazel eyes in. "Can't wait to see you there."

Sam let out a sharp breath, the blonde letting his fingers go through the mop of brown hair and enjoying the soft noise of clear embarrassing pleasure. Sam's cheeks started to heat up, and suddenly he let go off of Lucifer, pushing himself off, panting like never before. He thought for a few seconds, his eyes scanning the blonde. And then he knew, it was wrong. It was all wrong.

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be kissing Lucifer, OR Lucifer himself kissing Sam with his fingers through his hair. Or maybe...maybe just...he _did_. Perhaps he did need it all, and he was just bewildered.

When returning to Dean outside, he was cursing to himself as his ears suddenly started ringing from both sides. His heart was going on a quicker pace, practically passing out soon. Oh god, what did he just do? He can't even properly make out if he was dreaming or not...

"Hey, Sammy." Dean smiled as Sam opened the door with a traumatized look, sitting down onto the seat and exhaling shakingly. His lips were quivering for some weird reason, and his eyes wide. "You okay there?"

Sam remained still and exhaled again, his hand scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed red in an instant after realizing what had occured a few minutes ago. "Yeah, I'm okay..." He mentioned to his brother as Dean started the car and turned to drive down the streets. He was and simultaneously not okay. The balance made his stomach flutter.

What was he supposed to think now?

 


	8. NOVAK & MILTON

**  
**

 

"Hey, eh...Dean?" Sam mumbled, still unsure about this. His brother was standing into the kitchen, humming an unrecognizable song as half of his body was into the fridge - looking for food apparently. "I - I wanted to talk to you about...something. Also, it's kinda...urgent." He implied. Dean stopped humming, released the apple he had in his left hand and put it on the kitchen counter. He turned to look at Sam, a puzzled look onto his features.

"Tell me, if you're here to ask me if your little dork friend called Castiel pleases me in my free time, I can fairly tell you that I don't swing that way. I'm straight, and completely aware of my emotions and feelings, so if you -"

Sam clasped a hand in front of Dean's mouth, a few muffled words still being heard before it was completely silent. He sighed, and closed his eyes, thinking and already regretting his decision. It was a nice idea to bring Dean at a sleep-over. Hell, it really was. Simply because it would both get their minds off of things, about their pasts and the lack of intimate brother hospitality. But knowing how Dean reacts to certain things, especially to parties or a public place, Sam feels as if it's not gonna be easy to keep him quiet during the sleep-over.

Anna probably won't mind... _ofcourse_. He's certain of himself that she'll even join in the laughter when Dean tells his lame jokes around. And Sam is used to it, but it's still as annoying as it always would be...

"No." Sam simply said, removing his hand from Dean's mouth. He saw the bewildered look on his face, his eyebrows knitted, lips now pursed. "You know I'm not that kind of person to ask such things, Dean. Bothering you wasn't my plan at all."

"Then...what's wrong?" He asked Sam, arms crossed over his chest.

Sam just...inhaled, eyes focused on the floor now. He can barely look at his brother, can just imagine the sudden joy, the jump in the air and the kiss against his forehead, how Dean will just whistle his way out of the kitchen with a smile etched over his lips. And don't get him wrong, he absolutely _loves_ to see his brother happy, he really does. It's just...he knows that Dean can change from a silent kid to a person that has no manners along with inappropriate behavior without the intention to. And he doesn't wanna disappoint the Novak and Milton family with that.

"I - well, was invited to a sleep-over at my friend's family reunited sleep-over, and..." He pauses and looks up to Dean who's still listening carefully, nodding and waiting for him to develop his sentence. Sam gulped, clearing his throat. "Castiel...invited you too."

Suddenly, as Sam expected to happen, Dean's eyes widened. It wasn't surprisement, clearly. He was just really excited. A sign of appreciation. "Are you kiddin' me?" He demanded, and before Sam could answer to that, Dean interrupted him again. "Don't answer me, _don't_. Even better, don't say a freaking _word_!"

Dean grabbed his apple and bit his lip as he looked down at it, before taking a bite. Sam can't help but smile a bit, eyebrows furrowed. As his older brother asked him to, he actually doesn't say a simple word. He just watched him walk out of the kitchen, happily.  
  
  
  
***  
  


"Aye, Sambo!" Gabriel screams through the phone and Sam winced, retiring his ears for a few seconds. "We're all very excited that you and your brother Dean-O are coming over!"

"Nice, Gabe - but please, for the love of god, _please_ quit yelling like that." Sam groaned as he heard his friends behind the phone, giggling. Such idiocy. "I told my brother that he was invited, and we'll be there in awhile. We still need to pack things up and-"

"Awesome, awesome!"

"Heaven help us, _Gabriel_. Didn't I tell you to stop **_yelling_**?!"

An hour later, everything was peacefully going. Dean was packing was neatly stuff as so wasSam himself--not to mention, their mother was helping after several remarks they were making about how they can do it on their own and that they were fine, didn't need any help with it. Mrs. Campbell is a nice lady, not all too strict and very organized. But she loves her kids, even still calls Sam her 'baby' which Sam face palms at everytime ofcourse.

"Mom, mind your hands." Dean groaned as she felt the need and tried to hug his back. "It is only one night. How can you possibly be so dramatic and emotional about this?"

Sam is only laughing into his little corner until Dean was glaring at him, eyebrows narrowed with annoyance. Mary kissed Dean's forehead teasingly only to get a subsequent groan of disgust, before she walked over to Sam's bed and sat down, watching him pack his PJ's inside the small suitcase, well fold, a plaid shirt for the next day and some jeans, oh and let's not forget a new pair of boxers too.

"Your socks, Sammy." she reminded him with a smile.

"I don't sleep with socks. They feel itchy at my feet, I absolutely hate wearing them!"

"You will need them anyways. Don't you wear socks to go outside?"

"Ofcourse I do!" Sam yelled unintentionally, "I just--ugh, okay. Okay, fine!"

Her smile grew wider everytime her boys started to complain. She loved them very much, even if they found her concerned mood annoying at times, it wasn't going to stop her from doing it anyway.

But a few moments later; everything was calm. Mary was out of the room, told Sam and Dean to wait till' their father was back home because she absolutely disliked to stay home alone at night, so they called Gabriel to tell Castiel that he had to come and get them a bit later. Time went fast, and they were just sitting on their beds, each focused on occupying themselves. Dean was resting and Sammy was lying down too, eyes trailing down the screen of his phone.

The picture made him smile. It was the definition of true friendship.

Castiel's arm around Sam's body, Anna on the other side, arm around Sam too, and finally Gabriel behind him, arms fully around his neck, laughing. A picture like that was never going to be anywhere but in Sam's phone. It made him suddenly _smile_... Dean opened his eyes--definitely not in the mood to rest anymore, and he broke the silence...

"Why that dorky smile?"

Sam stopped, smile dropping slowly before looking over to his brother, lying on the bed with his face half buried into his pillow. He looked really tired, but Sam was sure that he would be alot more awake once they'd hear Castiel's car honk from the open window. He only shakes his head and blinks his eyes, smiling again "Nothing, just looking at a message from Gabriel." He lied on purpose and turned back to scroll back through his pictures.

Dean just sighed and let out a groan out of annoyance. "Dude, when is that Castiel friend of you coming?" with that, his younger brother checked what time it was.

"Cas should be here at eight thirty, but I told him we had to wait for our dad so he might come a bit later. Maybe in a half hour. But I think dad just came home, I heard the sound of his car while you were taking a nap."

"So what, we just have to sit and wait here?"

"Well...yeah, pretty much."

 

***

 

It's a simple honk, and just as Sam imagined, Dean jumped from bed with anticipation as he grabbed his suitcase and was already out of the room, running down the stairs. _Well...that didn't take long_ , Sam thought and sighed--grabbing his own suitcase and looking through the window as he already saw his older brother walking down the path towards Castiel's car. And just look on Cas' face when he saw Dean was incredibly...unlike the Cas that Sam knew. It was different...

Even from afar, it wasn't hard to see his blue eyes lighting up the moment they placed themselves onto Dean. Sam knew what Castiel told him about being straight, and he never admitted anything abouthim being queer. But why the blinking and the sparks in his eyes? Sam knew the feeling of being in love, and he knew what he was seeing when he looked at Castiel.

"You could have waited for me, you doof!" Sam shouted as he closed the door of his house after telling his mom that they were leaving. Dean turned around, and Castiel's eyes suddenly were on Sam too. "Well, looks like you came on the right time, too!"

"Well, you told me to come later and we agreed on eight-thirty, didn't we?" Castiel said and smiled. Ofcourse, the most loyal and punctual person Sam will ever know. He just smiled back and patted his older brother's back when he came close to the car, "Hop in!"

They sat into the car, as the suitcases were being put into the back of the car, and Castiel as the gentleman he is, did the work for both of the Winchester brothers. It was nice to be treated as celebrities, as that was not actually the plan. But Castiel insisted on it. Sam bet that if Anna or Gabriel were in his place, they would have been the only ones who would've just attempted to find an excuse to not help and put the suitcases in the back of the car. Such lazy asses.

"So...everyone ready for this night?" Castiel demanded as he got back into the front seats, closed his door and started the car. Sam and Dean both felt like a couple of little kids in the back. "Also, seat belts on!" and that made it worse.

"Are you always acting this parent-like?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted and kicked his older brother's arm, receiving a small yelp of pain. Castiel was laughing and shaking his head. "Where are your manners?"

"Dude, I was joking!"

"It's okay, I don't really mind, nor was it offensive or anything. I like to keep my guests safe in the car, and I know my blabbering gets annoying at some time, but it's just for safety. My apologies, really." Castiel said as he drove down the street and the two in the back buckled their seat belts instantly.

Dean was going to respond, but Sam immediately cut him off at his first word because he didn't want to keep his brother messing everything up. "Nah, man. We should thank you for everything instead, Cas. You invited us, and I'm very thankful-- _we_ are very thankful. My brother is just not used to all this and uh...he can be a bit of a _dick_ sometimes." with that said, Dean glared at him, and if looks could kill then Sam would be dead by now.

This wasn't going to be an easy night, in contrary, it was going to be a very rough and perhaps full of stress sort of night. There were going to be family members from the Novak's and Milton's, brothers and sisters, even cousins! As far as Sam will get to fall unconscious onto the ground, is when Lucifer will come over to talk to him or even _look_ at him in the eye. For some reason he's not only stressing but also a bit excited--and he shouldn't be, he really should _not_ be excited, feeling something into his gut that makes him feel a little sick and dizzy in his head.

Gabriel told Sam that there was going to be alot of things to do and that the point of this sleep-over was to stay up all night and do _'stupid shit'_ like he quoted so nicely during the phone call. Sam knew that this wasn't a good idea, but refusing requests from his friends would make him feel bad. Therefore, making a little (too much) fun won't hurt, right?

The ride was long but not too long either, they were at the house sooner than Sam expected. Castiel helped them, yet again, to get the suitcases out of the car. "I'll get this upstairs in the rooms for you guys. Feel welcome to enter, and act as if you're home!" Castiel told them as he opened the front door of the wonderful villa, and grabbed the handles of the suitcases before walking down the long straight corridor.

As Sam and Dean slowly walked in, eyes on every sensitive object in the hallway, loud yelling was being heard around the whole place. Sam didn't know if it came from upstairs, to the door on the left, the right, from straight down the corridor...or just from everywhere. Dean was a little bewildered and shocked too, that it almost seemed as he felt uncomfortable by the expression onto his features.

"Sambo-lee!"

Yes, that's clearly the voice of Gabriel echoing down the hall and ringing through Sam's ears. Both of the Winchester brothers were pinned to the floor, eyes wide when a whole bunch of heads popped from each door, curious eyes focused on them.

"Hey, staring is rude!" Anna screamed, and god, _she's a saver !_ Sam thought by himself as she walked up to him. "Welcome, Sam and Dean. You're at the Milton and Novak family, I hope you have a great time here!" she said with a smile, "Also, these are my cousins, brothers and sisters. Please, don't feel uncomfortable. I promise that you'll get used to them sooner or later during the sleep-over!" Anna chuckled and Sam smiled.

It wasn't that bad afterwards. Every family member was so kind and welcoming, happy and cheerful that Sam felt a warm feeling into his gut. It wasn't him being nervous, nor was it stress anymore. It was something else...a nice feeling. It was happiness.

"Come on," Anna pointed to the end of the hallway with a warm smile, "I will lead the way to your rooms. You will like it, I promise."

Sam looked at his brother, who had an insecure expression on his face like someone was pressuring him to step into a building of fire. He laughed and grabbed Dean's arm, softly whispering to him that it was okay and explaining to him midway through the hall while following Anna, that the Milton family was huge and that he would have a lot of fun meeting them.

"This is...really pretty." Dean admitted when they entered into the guests room that was specially reserved for the two brothers that night.

Anna smiled contently, seemingly proud of herself. "Of course it is!" She replied in a confident tone, "Me and Cas-anova took the time to fully tidy up this room yesterday just for you. We got new shutters for the windows, and some nice smelling candles that will fresh up the room a little bit from it being so unused. Luckily, we also got matching bed sheets and covers that -- "

"You put so much time and effort in this room for...one night?"

"It was so worth it, Sammy boy. It's not like we have guests every week-end at our house!"

Dean went to enjoy sitting onto the bed and then, lying down with a soft sigh of relief, feeling home. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed, Sam thought. His brother was enjoying his stay already -- but how long it was gonna last until he would burst free from his first visible personality and use his other darker one to annoy everyone...

He really didn't wanna think about it, not even a second.

Gabriel and Castiel entered the room, arguing about something that got Sam, Anna and Dean confused about.

"We are not gonna watch Disney movies, Gabriel. We already did that last time!" Castiel yelled, holding a sleepy little cousin in his arms that seemed to be around the age of 5. "Anna and Hannah wanted The Titanic, Kevin wanted Back to the Futur... at the end I don't know what to do anymore..."

"I hate you so fu-"

"Don't you dare say that word in front of Lily!"

Gabriel looked at his baby cousin and sighed, crossing his arms childishly and closed his eyes out of anger. "Fine...let's wait until brother Morningstar comes back with all his stupid genius ideas and see what he thinks should happen. He is the older one after all!" He scoffed. Sam in the background gulped, knowing he was referring to Lucifer...

***

"Meet Hannah, my older sister...and the one over there with his glasses on, that's Kevin. Yeah? Oh, and there's Michael too -- my older cousin, and at the same time Gabriel's older brother. He's currently upstairs. He's a quiet one..." Anna kept on rambling on and on about everything and showing who was who so that the two brothers wouldn't feel lost -- but in contrary, they were very lost.

There were a lot of cousins that were under the age of 10, all with very common adorable names. Kevin, Hannah and Michael were the older ones, with one brother missing who was apparently on his way over to the house, Luke.

Sam also wondered why Luke had a different last name than Gabriel, which Castiel explained for him that the Novak family had a rough past with their parents being separated. The mother of the Novak family had Lucifer first over Gabriel and Michael with her first husband, who had the last name Morningstar. Then they divorced because he cheated on her...then a year later, she got another husband with the last name Novak, getting Michael and Gabriel into the family. But unfortunately, he was just as much of an asshole and left along with the oldest son...Lucifer.

The reason behind why Luke wanted to go with his second dad, was left unknown said Castiel to Sam. It was something that he never really wanted to tell anyone, and would be defensive over when questioned about.

"But oh well...Enough about your boyfriend, Sam." Cas laughed while shaking Lily in his arms to calm her down as she started to cry because Uriel didn't wanna give her toy back. "All I can say is that our family is very complicated in certain situations. We're with a lot of members, and we may seem happy and cheerful but we're not always like that. Kevin and Anna have been holding onto a lot together with Gabriel, trying to protect him and help because of what has happened. Michael isn't really a loud one either, he's pretty silent. He's been since the day his and Gabe's father left without a reason."

Sam nodded, understanding and not talking about it any further to seem impolite.

"Can we please just choose what movies we will be watching, or what?" Kevin whined as he came out of the kitchen with a few movies, including Back to the Futur. Anna and Gabriel sat down on the black leathery couch talking to each other about things. Surprisingly, everyone could fit on the couch at the same time with how much they were.

"I'll call Michael out of his room, and we'll look what movies we will be -- "

"Uncle Luci!"

Everyone stopped to look at little Jessica running over to... -- to...

Oh.

My.

God...

"My precious little sunshine, you look just as bright and beautiful as always!"

Gabriel sighed and put his finger up, "Uh, who was the idiot that invited this other idiot to the sleep over again...? Oh, yeah!" He turned his head to look over at Castiel, who returned the look but with a little more anger. "The one who got to keep the house while mommy was away, eh!"

"Our parents get to spent a little time with your mom, at least she'll have some fun instead of listening to you whining all the time. Listen, you like it or not -- your brother is a part of the family."

"He ain't a Milton or a Novak."

"So...? Nor a Winchester, and that doesn't make a difference!" Castiel responded in harsh tone. "You know how much the kids love that guy, considered as their uncle while he is their cousin. Think about it, Gabe -- and stop trying to crush the party with your unnecessary yelling. Go get the popcorn out of the kitchen...Oh, and the baby food."

Gabriel looked at Sam who send him an apologizing look back. He didn't really feel like saying anything, because this was something between them to sort out as family.

Anna punched Sam in the arm and winked at him without saying anything. Oh god, not this. "Don't you wink at me like that. You know how annoying I find it when you guys talk about me and...that guy. While it's not the way you think!"

"Did you just say 'that guy' ?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Don't act like he has germs and you aren't willing to just fucking kiss his face. I know I said that he's a jerk but...I'm not always right, Sambo."

"Listen, okay, I'm not --"

"Uncle Luci, did you get us the Disney movies?" Uriel asked, crawling on the ground towards Luke who was kneeling down to greet his cousins. He had the biggest grin on his face, something that made Sam feel his heart pump in his throat

"Sorry kiddos...not this time." Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Lily made a sad sound along with the other cousins, and burried her head into her uncle's shoulder. "Or...maybe I do!"

Anna, Castiel and Sam looked up as he grabbed Lily and spun her around, making her laugh again.

"There is my baby girl!"

"So that's that...I guess we are watching Disney movies all over again." Cas sighed and shook his head, "I'll go tell Michael to come downstairs."

Sam gulped, looking at Luke who put down Lily softly onto her feet. He looked so...different. His hair was more messier than usual, he was wearing a plaid shirt -- fitting him perfectly. It was pleasing to see him like that...and he never noticed how long he was staring at him until now. Perhaps he should just...stop. Talk to Dean, and act like he's not here. Uhm...is this even a good idea...?

"Sammy boy!"

Well...perhaps he was too slow.

"Hi, Luke..."

 

 


	9. H O M E

"Hi, Luke..."

Sam's voice was small and unstable, his response a bit wobbly. Luke just stood there with a smile, slowly coming over to him and Dean -- god no, please. Sam tried to find something, anything that he could come up with to stop him. He is not in love. He is not...in love.

"I'm sick,"

"Oh...well that sucks." Lucifer said, furrowing his eyebrows. And he still came close to Sam, not giving a damn about it. Does he really want to be 'sick' too? "What is it...?"

"Bronchitis...don't come too close."

Luke smirked, stopping Sam's heart for a little.

"I'm not too worried."

Great. Just fucking great.

Anna was grabbing Dean's attention for a while, trying to push him away from Sam by giving him a hint about what Castiel and Gabriel had in mind to order later on in the night. It was pizza, just because Sam once told his friends that he and Dean absolutely adore it. They just never eat pizza from services, because they get home made pizza by their mother.

Luke was about to say something to Sam, but got interrupted when Gabriel ran into the room with the food and Kevin was opening the Lady and the Tramp movie for Lily. "Guys, I got the popcorn and the kid's food. Time for some Disney fun!"

"You wanna sit down?"

"Uh... Y - yeah, sure."

Sam sat down on the empty couch to the right side of the television along with Luke who was very close, his leg brushing over his'. On the other side, the left couch, Castiel and Dean were sitting there just as close, talking to each other with a very excited Gabriel next to them, wiggling in every direction. Anna was just sitting in the middle couch in front of the television with Lily lying down with her head onto her lap and her legs spread out over the right side of the couch, while Michael came to sit down on the left of her tiredly.

The other kids, Uriel and Samandriel were sitting on Hannah onto the ground -- quietly eating food that Gabriel got when going into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be...sitting a few inches futher away from me...?" Sam whispered at Luke, who turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick. I could get you to cough -- "

"Like I said, I'm not worried about my health." Luke said with a smile, "I'm not sick often, kiddo."

"You might now."

Suddenly, Luke slightly leaned closer to Sam -- probably a little too close than he should, so close that Sam could just kiss him...and it's just so wrong to think. "Well, too bad for me then." He murmured, his grin appearing again. This guy did everything on purpose, whether it was to make Sam nervous or make him faint a little inside -- he just does it and succeeds every damn time. Impressive, isn't it?

Sam just gulped and nodded, blinking twice and waiting for Luke to turn away from him, but he didn't. Instead he just stayed like that, and it seemed like an eternity. Though, it gave Sam the opportunity to explore those blue whirl pool eyes a little more from a closer look. They were the bluest blue that he had ever seen before, but even in the darkness, they still shone bright.

"Alright kids, time for Lady and the Tramp!" Kevin shouted, grabbing everyone's attention for a while and went to sit down next to Hannah on the ground. The screen started with an old intro, further on a story of how a dog grew up in a house and found love with a tramp...

Sam usually didn't like watching movies, let alone with a person being all pressed up against his side like Luke. But this time, it didn't really seem to mind because he wasn't noticing it. Too focused on the movie, too curious about what was gonna happen next. Luke just kept watching over him, eyes not even looking at the screen but straight at...him. He didn't try to touch Sam, nor come any closer to him, to mainly catch his attention -- no.

He wanted Sam to stay focused on the movie. Maybe forever. Just so he could keep staring at him for a while, a little longer, maybe even until three in the morning...it wouldn't matter.

Just at the moment where the lady and the tramp shared food, something occured to Sam. Perhaps it's safe to like Luke...maybe he's doesn't need to be afraid to love somebody. His eyes widened when he felt something crawl around his back -- fingers pressed against his skin, softly brushing the spot.

"What are you doing...?" Sam questioned Luke.

"Comforting you."

"I don't need to be recomforted, thank you very much."

Luke smirked in response and licked his lips. "Alright then, princess."

Sam opened his mouth to shout back, but didn't. He blushed and shook his head.

Almost everyone was sleeping. Gabriel was snoring, lying against the side of the couch -- pretty much about to fall off. Cas was lying with his head onto Dean's chest, protected by one of Dean's arms. Anna was still awake along with Michael, but they were pretty much about to fall asleep aswell, though Lily was already deep in a world where she could dream whatever she wanted. Hannah, Samandriel and Uriel were down too on the ground, snoring softly.

"You should go to sleep soon, too."

Sam turned his head, a confused look on his face.

"I...don't see why I should. I'm not tired at all."

"You aren't tired?"

"No..." He trailed off, "Is that surprising to you or something?"

Luke smiled softly, shaking his head and staring into Sam's eyes a little while. "Maybe you wanna dance a little bit...?"

"Danc -- are you out of your mind?"

"What's wrong, won't you enjoy a little bit of dancing?"

"Right now?" Sam groggily responded, looking at the clock that hung above the television. "You're insane, sir. In five minutes, it'll be midnight!"

"So?"

Sam narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, wanting to reply something back, but he didn't. He couldn't. He was out of words to say...

"I can slow dance with you a little bit until you feel tired."

_How could I ever get tired of slow dancing with you...?_ Sam thought to himself as he looked at Luke, blinking multiple times. He wasn't sure...everyone was sleeping, except Anna and Michael who had their eyelids half closed -- almost going down.

"Come on, it won't be for long." Lucifer smiled reassuringly, grasping Sam's arm. He got goosebumps. "Besides, they're all going to sleep in a few minutes. We could have a little fun in the piano room."

***

"You ready...?"

"Yeah..." Sam replied softly as Luke pushed the door of the piano room open, revealing a giant room that had a side fully mirrored, a piano in the middle, and an amazing fireplace in the corner. The paperpaint was dark red and just all victorian style, which set the mood for both of them once Luke approached the old record-player with all sorts of music records. Sam just watched his friend look through them, search for something to dance to...

Lucifer paused his eyes on one in particular, and just grinned before looking at Sam. "Ella Fitzgerald with Louis Armstrong?"

"Ooooh, baby." Sam bit his lip, "Which one were you thinking about...?"

"How about 'Dream a little Dream of Me'?"

"Good choice."

He carefully put in the record and let it play its music. Chills ran down Sam's back when Luke grabbed his arm with his cold hand, and lured him all the way to the corner, closer to the welcoming warmth of the fireplace. Hand in hand, on hip and around neck until they slowly started dancing to the music.

Sam didn't understand why Luke was so sweet to him, so energized when dancing with him. Near his brothers and sisters, even some of his cousins it looks like he felt closed into a bubble and alone. Probably due to the problems in their past, which caused a lot of pain to Luke's family according to Castiel. It even hit him and Anna hard, though they were more concerned about Gabriel.

"I wish they'd stop making that new pop music bullshit and just continued the old music style..." Lucifer said, narrowing his eyebrows. "The lyrics those teenagers write just makes me cringe these days. But fame is important for some artists more than others, that's why shitty songs are made."

Sam just smiled, "So what, you think you can do better...?"

"Ofcourse!" Luke said with clear amusement in his voice, "I have a lot of musical experience, why would writing music be difficult for me?"

"Oh yeah, totally. Why would anything be difficult for you? You're such a professional god in everything!"

"Doubt me?"

"How could I?" Sam snickered.

"Let me write a song for you, about you even. I can prove my artistic skills, how my rhymes work, how they fit so perfectly with every word that describes you."

Sam blushed and shook his head, "You don't have to."

"But I want to."

Fuck. Luke's breath smelled like mint and his cologne filling Sam's space was just embrace worthy. The blonde was so close, his voice so silencing, lips so kissable -- Sam wanted to but he couldn't. He just couldn't lean in and kiss him, tell him, beg him to kiss back because he...felt so shy...he loved him and this time he wouldn't deny it. His feelings were clear. He had officially fallen in love with that guy.

His heart was filled with love, pumping every nervous beat out when he heard Luke speak with that deep voice of his.

"Luke, I..." Sam inhaled and looked up, hesitating. "I...sometimes, I just...do you ever get that feeling...when you get close to someone and --"

"You feel nervous?" Luke interrupted, tightening his grip on Sam's hip. "And then you ask yourself, 'what is wrong with me?' and try to ignore about how you feel but you just can't because...it's like something is pushing you until you just can't hold anymore?"

As those words were spoken, Sam died a little inside because yes, that's how he felt and yes, that's exactly what he meant to say. It was just hard to explain to anyone he knew, especially when you had friends that would just tease you about it like Anna, Castiel and Gabriel. But he couldn't blame them, Sam knew they meant it for fun and nothing harmful. But still, he needed someone to talk to him about it, and Dean? Well, he didn't know if he would be okay with his little brother falling in love with a guy he's never spoken with.

"Yeah..." Sam muttered under his breath, losing control as he looked into Luke's perfect blue eyes again. God damn it.

Luke had noticed how observant Sam was and he slowly shook his head, a smile growing onto his lips. There were no further words being shared, and they just started to pick up a little more speed when they danced over the music, feet hovering carefully over the floor. As they laughed each time they accidentally did a wrong move, none of the two ever noticed how the moon peaked from the corner of the large window, lighting the room just a little bit more and reflecting in the huge mirrors.

There was something so special about being alone, together, close as ever. Something that Sam never expected to happen when he first laid eyes on Lucifer. But the more they interacted, the more his confidence grew when Luke gave him advice and compliments over the way he danced. It made him blush unwillingly, and maybe even smile in return. Love could be so strong, it would be even be harder to get those words out. He wanted to say them so badly.

"So what do you say we both practice a little more on those moves of yours tomorrow?" Luke suddenly interrupted the silence and smirked. Sam blinked twice, then a third time,

"Is there something wrong with--"

"No...god, no." He chuckled, and Sam just felt his knees go weak when he saw those elegant white teeth. "Just a little time alone, you and me. You know?"

"I don't understand..."

Sam was lying. He did understand, but had a hard time believing it. And something he had more of a hard time believing was that Luke was looking at him like he was about to...well, kiss him. Just as the music had ended, Lucifer pulled a strand of hair from near Sam's fearful hazelnut eyes and just let his fingers run through that lush brown hair. Sam whimpered when Luke let his forehead fall on his, something that made his heart go wild against his chest. Unbelievable how close they were right now.

"I can't believe that, Sam." Luke whispered, "You know exactly what I mean."

Sam wanted to hide his face somehow but Lucifer had his finger right under his chin, keeping their eyes locked. So instead, he deeply blushed a bright shade of red and started to giggle, not being able to control his laughter. He had never done that before, just break free from something that kept him locked up into a bubble of unconfidence, apprehension, timidity for these past two weeks.

"Perhaps we should just go drink something, like last time." Sam suggested,

"So, does that mean a date?"

"No."

He grinned as Lucifer pouted jokingly and hung his head in defeat. Sam's eyes were sparkling with happiness, his hands reaching his friend's face and locking their eyes for an instant, before hesitantly leaning in and pressing their lips together. They kept still, and melted into each other after a second, muscles relaxing as they slowly moved over to the piano without letting go. Fingers clinging at the fabric and heat starting to increase between the both of them, it all made it feel like home to Sam. And it wasn't the Milton's house who felt like it, it was whenever he close to Lucifer.

Under the hand he had placed upon Luke's chest, Sam could feel that heart beat rapidly, by time picking up a faster pace. It distracted him so much that Lucifer had stopped their kiss when he noticed how much Sam was laughing. The taller boy explained how fast it was beating, to which ofcourse, Luke had to reply with a witty pick up line again about being the thief of his heart.

But then, Luke started coughing, hand covering his mouth to prevent Sam from catching anything filthy. "I think you got me your disease, darling."

"I never had anything..." Sam sighed, glaring at him because he knew Lucifer was joking by the smile he was displaying on his lips. "I just wanted to keep a distance."

"A distance?" Lucifer cocked his eyebrow, bewildered. "So what you're saying is, that you happen to dislike my compagnionship?"

"I--I love your compagnionship, it's just that...it would all be so obvious. My trembling hands, my stammering, and most of all my constant staring that I can't control for some reason. It all came to a point where I decided that I hate you so much."

"But you don't actually hate me." Luke murmured as he approached and cupped Sam's cheeks, watching as the younger boy leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, kissing Lucifer's palm and softly biting at the skin. It left a small red mark there, but it didn't hurt. Luke was too distracted by how calm and silent Sam was when he touched him.

"You're beautiful, Sam."

" _Stop it_."

"I really think there is something wrong with my eyes..."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sam suddenly demanded and frowned, concern clear in his voice but he only received a small smile from Luke in return.

"I just can't keep them off of you."

"You really can't shut up for just a second, can you?"

"How could I ever if you keep blushing on so adorably at everything I say...?"

Lucifer grinned as Sam hid his face into his hands, reddening from embarrassement in the process. He laughed and slowly leaned in to kiss them off, which Sam let him do until they had their lips connected again, but this time, it didn't last for long. Alas, it was past midnight, and Sam was yawning to which Luke ended the music and suggested for him to go to bed, which they both agreed on.

Being in the darkness alone wasn't a problem to Sam, but this time, he wasn't. When walking through the hallway towards the bedrooms, Luke was guiding the way, complaining about how small they designed the corridor and that because of the creepy feeling you get while walking down it in at night, his cousins would often ask for Castiel or Luke himself to walk with them to their bedroom and tuck them in.

They soon arrived in front of the door and opened it only to get a smell of fresh candles taking place. Oh, Anna. She really did put a lot of work into that guests room for him and Dean, even though it was only meant to be for one night. Thanking her for her act of kindness was on his to-do list for tomorrow.

"I'll bring you breakfast on bed, tomorrow morning."

"Am I like being worshipped now?" Sam demanded non-chalantly and raised his left eyebrow. The comment was meant to be sarcastic, though.

"I bring dignity and affection to my beloved one." Luke admitted and smiled, cupping the taller boy's cheeks with his two hands. He stared deeply into those two hazel eyes for just a moment, "This is a way to show it."

"Does that mean...you love me?"

"Yes I do, Sam Winchester."

***

Sam's eyes fluttered open to the horrible sound of a door bursting open like a hurricane, ruining his morning already. He sat up as he watched Anna enter with a grey plate into her hands, eyebrows furiously narrowed as Gabriel was stalking her from behind. They seemed to be arguing over something, either way, storming into the bedroom like that without knocking seemed a bit rude, but Sam didn't really mind. He was more bewildered and curious at what was going on.

"You are literally butthurt over one little thing, Gabriel. Get over it!"

"Me...? HA!" Gabriel shouted, flailing his arms in the air like a maniac. "I'm not butthurt at all, that's just a big misunderpretation of my intentions right there, missy!"

"So following me around whining as I carry Sam's breakfast to bed specially made by Lucifer is totally normal? Looks like your brother rustled your Jimmies to me, big boy."

Sam just watched, blinking innocently as Anna sat down onto the side of the bed where he was lying and placed it on the table next to it. Gabriel had shut up, his honey brown eyes lighting up like fire as he folded his arms over his chest, hands slowly clenched into fists.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Anna asked him sweetly, and honestly, he just felt amazing. It had been weeks since he ever felt this good, and had slept this well. Perhaps it was last night's dancing that made this impact on him? Or maybe just the fresh scent of the candles that she had bought for him.

"Doin' okay, I suppose."

"That's cool." She replied, "Your brother fell asleep on the couch yesterday, those Disney movies were really tiresome after all. And you know, I think there's a little bit of a twist between Cas and Dean, to be honest..."

Sam laughed as he grabbed the cup of coffee that was placed on the plate that Anna had brought him before blowing the steamy liquid and taking a sip of it, "Oh, really?"

"Well, if it wouldn't be for the constant feeling of being ignored when I try to talk to them, or being rejected when I try to suggest breakfast!" Anna shouted and sighed, "Too busy getting lost in each others eyes, yeah."

"Did you prepare this, by the way?" He suddenly demanded, curious.

"Ah, no." She said and waved it off, and Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Your boyfriend made it for you."

"You mean, Luke?"

"Who else?"

There was silence, but Sam couldn't keep his smile away. He didn't forget, which warmed his insides. But Lucifer wasn't there, though. Was he afraid to come in and bring it to Sam? Maybe he was just scared to interrupt anything -- even though all Sam was doing, was sleep. There was not really anything else he could do besides that. And even then, it wouldn't bother him if Luke came in.

Gabriel exhaled out frustration, running three fingers through his hair and getting out of the room. There was a certain mood he held that Sam didn't understand. Why was his candy loving friend this angry, worried? Did it have anything to do with the hearted toast that Lucifer had made for Sam, or the sweet cup of coffee with a smiley face on it -- also coming from Luke? It looked dope and adorable when Sam thought about it. It made him happy that he took time to do this for him. It could have just been a normal egg with toast, but instead he received a five star rated plate with a warm drink. Blissful.

"Oh, and Sam." Anna stopped in front of the door, and turned around. "Luke told me he couldn't come and wish you a good morning because he had something to plan with his father and had to leave early, that's why I had to bring your breakfast instead. But he left a note somewhere there. Oh, and don't worry, I haven't read it!"

"Doesn't mean you didn't attempted to."

"I kept myself from it, for once. Be a happy man!"

"I am, thank you Anna."

Anna had the biggest smile on her face as she left the guests bedroom, closing the door sluggishly behind her. It was quiet, and Sam sighed, looking down at the jam smeared toast in the shape of a heart. Just staring at it made him seem ridiculous, which made Sam laugh and facepalm. Peaking through his fingers, he noticed a little note on the side of his coffee cup.

Sam hesitated just a little before picking it up and letting his eyes go over the inked letters written in a beautiful curvy handwritten style coming from Luke.

_That coffee you've got there is really hot. But you're even hotter._

Damn him to hell with his pick-up lines, Sam thought as he chuckled and shook his head.

***

Surprisingly, everything was perfectly organized when they left the Milton house. Their sandwiches were prepared and outfits were washed by Michael's help. Sam had learned that Gabriel was a lazy son of a bitch, along with Dean who instead went to clean his car out for the trip to the dancing school he had to bring Sam to. Castiel was driving with Anna and Gabriel because there was no room for three more people in Dean's back seats.

By the time they all were ready to go, Dean and Sam took a moment to thank Michael, Hannah and Kevin for their hospitality and for welcoming them into their home, especially Anna, Gabriel and Castiel who had planned this in the first place. Last time the Winchesters ever did something similar like this, was back in highschool when Sam had this friend that kinda weirded him out, and Dean didn't like him at all because he kept drooling all over the place when he spoke. The party didn't work out so well in their favor.

"Alright, be a good kid." Dean joked as he patted his little brother on the shoulder, and received a glare from Sam back before he got out of the car.

The early morning breeze made him shiver as he joined Castiel who stood near his car, waiting for Anna and Gabriel to get their stuff out of the back. It was still ten in the morning, but none of them were tired.

"So, do you think we'll succeed to make an epic Lambada show with Mr. Balthazar?"

"Depends if you feel comfortable enough with the one you're dancing with." Castiel responded and shrugged, "I mean, Anna and I are doing pretty good I must say. The beginning was very confusing, but when we read step by step about how to move your feet and hips, you dance though it like you never had an issue with it."

"It's a pretty dirty dance, though."

"Admittedly, yes it is. But hey, who doesn't love a little dirty from time to time?"

"Fair enough."

Sam and Castiel both laughed right as Anna and Gabriel came around the car to join them and they decided to enter the building, meeting other teenager friends from the group they danced with in Mr. Balthazar's dancingroom. Everyone had been talking about the project, about how exciting it seemed and that it was an easy favor. Sam however, didn't agree. Even though rehearsals were helpful, he still had a little trouble with the steps that Luke tried to help him through.

He hadn't practiced enough on the dance to know if he would actually feel comfortable with the Lambada, and dancing it in front of a room full of professionals. An actual crowd. If he failed, then that'd be an embarrassing moment for both him and Luke. Perhaps even for Mr. Balthazar...

Later in the evening, Sam and his friends had just finished warming up with new fitness moves that their teacher had found out about, and everyone was already tired as hell. They hadn't even started dancing yet, or been training for the project. No one knew why they were supposed to practice for this dance, Mr. Balthazar had been keeping something away from his pupils that remained mysterious. That's also why you could hear the girls whisper and giggle in the background every five seconds, wondering what may await them.

Gabriel was still pissed, and silent. It was unusual, almost a thing that Sam didn't think was possible to ever happen--because, his honey brown eye'd friend was always full of excitement, either talking about the silliest things or laughing at stupid things Sam said. Gabriel was just the goofiest friend he'd ever had, but it ceased since the morning Sam got greeted by an awful door bashing by Anna. Frankly, it started to scare him just a little. Did he do or say something wrong?

It seemed like he was being ignored in particular, because with Anna and Castiel he seemed to smile just a bit when they turned towards him. Though, when Sam asked him about his dance partner, he turned away as if he hadn't been listening. It made his shoulders drop in pain for being rejected in such a way, and it burned him for not knowing what was going on with his friend.

"May I get your attention for just a momento?"

"Did he just say _momento_?" Sam asked with a cringy expression.

"Don't question Mr. Balthazar in any way, it's his job to be a silly man." Anna said and chuckled as the room quieted down and no sound was being heard. It felt like they were in church, which Sam did go to back when his grandmother was still alive. He wasn't a big fan of it, but she was into religion and it kept her at a joyous temper.

Sam watched as Mr. Balthazar walked into the middle of the room and clapped his hands like he always did--but right behind him, was something even more interesting to look at which he kept locked on right then.

_Lucifer._

He was staring right back at Sam, smirking when he noticed he was being observed yet again. The tall boy couldn't help but blush yet again, and he seriously didn't know how to ever stop if he kept seeing that stupid adorable smile every single damn time.

_I love you._

_Bite me._

Lucifer and Sam had mouthed these words from a distance to each other like complete fools and fortunately, no one had noticed it. Not even Anna, Gabriel or Castiel who were giving their fullest attention to Mr. Balthazar.

"As we all know, a week ago I made it official that we are participating to a project for a professional judge." The teacher said, a grin mischievous smile appearing on his lips which only meant something great. "...but little did you all know, that this was not all. We happen to be participating to an award show this year."

The crowd gasped out of astonishment, the room already filled with whispers. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering _it's not that bad_ as she kept an eye open to the girls who were hyperventilating. And surprisingly, Sam wasn't worried. He should be, but he wasn't. Because those reassuring eyes that Luke were giving him from a distance, calmed him down somehow.

"Now, no worries. We have exactly two months to practice and I'm paying our contribution to this event, so don't worry about money issues. That's all me," Mr. Balthazar explained carefully which made some teenagers clap. "All you have to know, is that this is the biggest competition just yet and we've only just started our dance classes a few weeks ago. So be prepared for some serious warm-up's and excercises!"

Sam and Lucifer were supposed to be the first ones the open the dance, then Anna and Castiel, and finally Meg and Gabriel. His friends were confident enough about their moves, but Sam wasn't so sure about his' .

"Hup, hup. Time to connect with your partners!"

Castiel and Anna looked at each other with a glance of annoyance because they had been practicing this dance so many times that at the end, they just wanted to stomp on each other's feet so one of the two wouldn't be able to do this and their teacher would have to cancel their canditature. Gabriel and Meg were already partnered up, but still with that expression full of sorrow that was unsolvable.

Sam had approached the other side of the room where Lucifer usually stood, and he was taking a sip of his bottle with his eyes closed. The tall boy nudged his arm playfully only to receive a surprised sound by his partner.

"You scared me."

"Do I really look that horrible?"

"Don't you dare think that, darling. I just didn't expect you to run over here to quickly."

Sam grinned as Luke winked at him when he placed his bottle down by his bag and grabbed him by the waist, fingertips burning through the fabric.

"I could kiss you right now."

" _S—shut up_."

"Oh, how I love it when you're nervous around me, Sam." Lucifer started chuckling as he turned his lover around and they were dancing stomach to back, Sam felt his cheeks flaming up again as they were grinding like they were supposed to do.

"We're not doing anything cheeky until our classes are over."

"Cheeky? Hmmm, what were you thinking about doing then?"

"I hate you so much right now."

"So much lies."

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Five hours of exercising and practice was tough on Mr. Balthazar's pupils. This was only the first week, and they still had a long way to go before the award show. It was a thing to stress about for some--but not all of them. Mostly the girls, who were constantly debating about what dress to wear instead of worrying about their moves. But some were actually just in a distraughtful mood, frightened about the thought that they might fail during the show, and disappoint their teacher and group.

This was an opportunity to make the Steppin' Out (name of the school) dancing school more of a success for the upcoming year, since there were a lot more rooms free but they were never used. It was a big building, though. It deserved a lot more attention, but had only been open for a few years. Such a strange feeling, when you look at it from the outside, you'd just think hey, that's a big structure, must be popular for a reason but to be honest, there were only 5 classes being used and the building is 3 floors high with 30 rooms.

Anna and Castiel had been focused on the event a lot and had been inquiring Mr. Balthazar every minute about information. It was obvious that their teacher started to feel severly irritated and even excused himself for a 'phone call' , walking out the dancing room with a sigh of pure relief when they lost him. He eventually went to take a break outside to elleviate, refreshing his thoughts.

Gabriel had been doing good, from what Sam had seen when they were forced to do the persistent excercises. They were a very good distance away from each other, but from time to time, taking a peak at how his friend was doing didn't hurt. Though, that didn't mean Gabriel was back to his old self, because he wasn't. His facial expressions still held sorrow, and Sam knew at this point that he was vexed because of something, someone. The reason why still remained a mystery.

When Mr. Balthazar clapped his hands to determine the end of their classes, the room was filled with sigh's of relief. Sam got caught by Lucifer's grip, causing him to stop in his tracks, looking back to see why he was being held back.

"Are you staying?"

"I--that's...I don't know." Sam stuttered, looking down at his watch. Dean would be waiting with his car in front of the building soon. The punctual person he was, made him always come precisely on time.

"The benefits of staying to practice for this project..."

Sam knew that Lucifer was attempting to pin him right where he wanted him, just so they could stay alone. It slightly excited him, Luke's fingers tightening around his wrists to keep him around just a little more. It was impossible to leave his lover behind with a pleading face that just gave him the urge to kiss him...but they couldn't, not in front of anyone--just yet. And Sam wasn't sure about staying either.

"I can't promise anything."

Lucifer watched as Sam carefully pulled away from his grip with an apologetic smile and walked to the other side of the room towards his friends. Anna and Castiel had already noticed him, one of them wiggling their eyebrows and the other arms folded over body with a raised eyebrow. They knew what was going on...

"Hellooooo to love!"

"Seems like someone has gottin' a little crush on another someone, huh?"

Sam glared at them, receiving a laugh from both his friends in return. He couldn't keep his serious face, and instead laughed along just a little. It wasn't that bad after all, because they already had figured it out since the very beginning and Sam had been denying that whole time.

"How good of a kisser is my cousin?"

"Anna."

"I'm curious, Sammy!"

"He's a decent kisser. There, does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"But really, though. I'm sure he's more than just decent, sweetheart."

"If you say so."

Anna just kept on asking questions that made Sam groan in frustration, Castiel snickering in the background at how determined she was and how tenaciously she was holding on to the tall boy. Mr. Balthazar and the rest of the pupils had already left the room in a hurry, wanting to return home as soon as possible. The only ones who weren't in a rush, were the three musketeers.

As they headed towards the entrance, Sam reminded himself of something and paused, turning around to see Luke standing on the opposite side of the room like usually. He was reaching in his bag for his bottle of water. Anna and Castiel had stopped, too. Their eyes suddenly connected and they smiled at each other, nodding.

"Uhm..."

"Yeah we get it, Sambo." Anna said, rolling her eyes and waving it off with her hand. "You dirty birds, have some fun."

"Do you need condoms?"

Before Sam could even reply to Anna, he closed his mouth and turned red like a tomato at Cas' comment, which they chuckled to. Before they left him, Anna slammed her arms around his neck, whispering something in his ear that made Sam smile.

_Remember that if my cousin breaks your heart, I'll break his leg for you._

He had that dorky smile plastered across his face which Anna left him with as she went off to the doors with Castiel. Sam really had the best friends in the world, and sure would never want to disappoint them in any way possible. Though, he did seem to have let Gabriel down by the looks of it--and he wondered where he'd be at this time. Maybe he left along with the others before his eyes could catch him?

Sam exhaled and decided to grab his phone out of his back pocket, typing in his code and finding Gabriel's number in his contacts. His smile had dropped when his eyes ran over his friend's name, eyes furrowing. Sam had never changed the _Gabe my princeeeee_ thing that Gabriel did with his name in his contacts. He hesitated to type in a message, not thinking of anything to say. It was like his mind was suddenly blank, and he couldn't think of a sentence, a word even.

_Hey, it's rude to leave without saying goodbye. Did you really forget about me already? :)_

Right as Sam send the text message, he felt a sudden warmth embracing his body which he melted in. Lips were brushing over the back of his neck, a small growl audible which send a thrill through the tall boy's body. His back was pressed against a flat stomach, and there were hands crawling over his body and softly massaging his nipples through his shirt 'causing him to bite his lip and grin.

"You decided to stay."

The soft groggy voice of Luke made Sam relax his head back against his lover's shoulder, receiving sloppy kisses over his collarbone.

"Yeah..." He muttered under his breath, "I did."

Lucifer grabbed his waist softly, turning him around so he could face Sam. They stared at each other for a moment, before the blonde gently pulled him close and sought for Sam's lips, catching them with patience. There was a soft noise coming from the back of Luke's throat when Sam grasped at his hoody with hungry fingers, the kiss leaving them both short for breath as the tall boy softly bit at the blonde's lower lip.

Sam noticed that Lucifer was deliberately pushing him backwards until his back met a wall, which made him gasp a little out of surprisement. He didn't think he could handle the soft kisses that Luke was pressing against his neck, and surely not when the blonde grasped his wrists and pinned them against the wooden wall, not letting Sam go anywhere.

"I can't stop." Lucifer murmured, his breath tickling Sam's skin. The Winchester's cheeks were slightly tinted red at that, because it was turning him on just a little. He had never been touched in this way, but god did it feel good. Being dominated with care and affection by someone that he fell in love with.

"I--I can't stop either."

"Do you like it, Sam?" Lucifer demanded curiously, kissing the tip of his nose. "Do you feel comfortable with me doing this to you?"

"Y-yeah..." He murmured, attempting to move his hands but the blonde had him still pinned down onto the same spot. "Please don't stop."

"I wish I didn't have to, but we gotta proceed our rehearsals, darling."

Sam blinked twice as the blonde loosened his grip on his wrists, letting him go. The skin was marked, but it didn't hurt. Lucifer cupped his cheek, pecking his lips one last time before giving him a wry smile. Their foreheads connected, blue eyes locked onto hazel's.

"I love you too much for my own good."

Sam smiled at that.

 

"Remember the movement pattern, Sammy." Lucifer murmured against Sam's ear, reminding him the steps. The tall boy complied, sweat trickling down his forehead. Nothing stopped them from practicing this late, still.

"Slow at first, just like that--yes, darling." Luke kept on encouraging in a low voice, putting Sam under less pressure than he used to be. His hips slowly rotating to the left and to the right as he approached his partner, feet walking in a pattern that he was forced to remember. "It seems like you are getting the hang of it."

The Winchester had a content smile growing on his features, receiving a laugh and a wink from Luke in return.

"So how about you wear a skirt when we dance, huh?" The blonde demanded jokingly, eyebrow quirked up with a wry smirk plastered on his face like usually. "It's a lot more relaxant for you to dance in."

"You wish." Sam replied in a taunting tone, rolling his eyes.

"Dislike my idea?"

"It's not an appropriate idea."

"That was the whole point, sweetheart." Lucifer said and chuckled, hands taking a hold of Sam's waist, "I'm sure you'd look sweet in it."

He went there again, and Sam blushed a bright color of red, shaking his head. He never knew how to address him in return that would make it seemingly less embarrassing for him. For a moment, they went silent and he didn't notice his eyelids were drooping, before accidentally tripping and getting caught by Luke's arms. He didn't apologize, but burried his face in the blonde's shoulder.

"Seems like someone is getting a little exhausted."

Sam just stayed silent, eyes closing as he allowed fingers to go through his mop of brown hair, nails tracing the shape of his skull back and forth to comfort the tall boy. Sam wished he didn't have to deal with the sound of cars passing by as they stood in front of the window, cuddling. He just needed to hear Lucifer's humming voice fill his ears, feeling warm lips being pressed against his forehead under the sunset light that shone through the thick glass. He never wanted it to end, ever.

Those arms he was in felt like a force protecting him that nothing could ever break through. It was recomforting, and Luke couldn't help but chuckle at how Sam tightened his arms around him--trying to find the heat he required. But he couldn't help himself, Lucifer's hoody just felt like a radiator.

"I could drive you back home, if you'd like." The blonde suggested in a low voice, kissing the side of Sam's face and receiving nothing but a low and reluctant grumble in return. "That way your brother doesn't have to waste money on fuel for that nice car of his."

"You don't even know what car he owns."

"Oh, baby." Lucifer said in a kind of satisfying growl, throwing his head back as he laughed, "I know exactly what car he owns. That sweet Chevy Impala, right?"

"Yeah..." Sam admitted, eyebrows knitted together. He pulled out of Luke's arms and tilted his head to the side, "How'd you know?"

"It's not like I don't watch you join your brother outside after rehearsals, Sammy."

"Staaaalker."

"Me?" Luke asked in a vulnerable voice, "I would never!"

Sam chuckled and leaned in to kiss him softly. The issue was that they always wanted to make it short--but it was so complex. Once they began, there was no end. And their kiss went on for what seemed like years, until something interrupted them—which this time, was Sam's phone. They both pulled out, looking down at the phone that Sam took out of his pocket.

Castiel.

Lucifer was concerned when he watched Sam's facial expression turn to something that was not even close to happy, and his hands cupped the tall boy's cheeks, locking their eyes together. He gave him a questioning look, to which he received a sigh in return.

"I need to get this phone call."

"I understand." Luke replied, a smile displayed on his lips before he let go of Sam, and the Winchester backed off, turned around and went his way to the doors with his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sam said through the phone.

"Sam, I need to know if you've seen Gabriel there somewhere." Castiel said through the device, a worried tone clearly. "Michael just called, saying that he's not home yet. Figured you might have seen him there, still?"

Sam scowled, looking around the dancing room—but all he could see was Luke, leaning in front of the window and admiring the view, like the traffic outside intrigued him more than anything else. There was no Gabriel, and it slightly made him feel sick worried. Where did his friend go now?

"He's...not here."

"Are you sure, Samuel?" Castiel spoke up, voice stammering a little. He was not content, perhaps a little distressed. "This is not a good sign. Gabriel usually always comes back home on an accurate time. First time that his brother is feeling uneasy as hell."

"I swear, I have no idea."

Then there was a silence, a long one where both of them were in thoughts. Sam was thinking about what other places Gabriel would possibly have gone to, and Castiel was sighing in despair, maybe also running a hand over his face with a groan. "If you see him, tell him that his ass is grounded."

"You can't possibly do that."

"No, exactly." Castiel stated bitterly, "But Michael can."

And then, his friend hung up on him. Sam was confused, eyebrows knitted together and blinking his eyes bluntly as he just stood there in front of the entrance doors. He slowly slid the phone from his ear before looking at it. His mind was blank. Gabriel was gone to somewhere he shouldn't be, or perhaps he was just nearby, not even a mile away. Everything was possible, but Sam was feeling stressed.

Was this all because of something he said, or did? Why did he have the feeling that Gabriel was playing hide and seek because of him in particular? He had no clue what was happening anymore.

"You good, love?" Lucifer demanded, grabbing his shoulder—and Sam flinched in response, muscles tense. "It looks like you're mad."

"I—I'm not mad." Sam replied, voice barely audible and seemingly vulnerable. Quite frankly, if anyone ever dared to yell at him right now, he'd break into tears. "I'm just not feeling too well."

"I'll get you home."

"No."

Lucifer paused mid-way down the path to his bag, planning to gather his things. He paused, turned around with a confused and questioning look. He didn't understand what else he could do, then.

"I want to stay with you until dusk." Sam whispered, "Maybe longer."

"You want to stay here with me, alone?"

"Yeah..."

Sam turned around with eyes full of sorrow that were slightly drooping. And it didn't take long before he got himself caught into Lucifer arms again, this time not even bothering to move because his bones felt like jelly—and he was too exhausted to do anything, to react, to slam his arms around the one he loved because he was utterly lost and desperate.

Over time, they picked up a random rhythm with their feet that both of them hadn't noticed, dancing slowly over the floor as they were hugging each other back and forth. It soothed him ever more. Sam was working hard on finding a way to conceal his emotions, but failed miserably. Lucifer didn't seem to mind, and was kissing the top of his head like it was all gonna be okay even though he had no clue what was going on.

"Perhaps we could go out again, like last time." Luke suggested in a calm tone, fingers through Sam's shaggy-hair. "We could dine, drink something and talk. Would you like that?"

"I don't want you to spend any money on me." Sam said, voice muffled when he was talking against his lover's shoulder.

"I only want you to be happy, kiddo. I'll gladly spend any of my money on you if I want to."

Lucifer forced to pull out the hug and tilted Sam's head upwards so they could make eye-contact again, and Sam's heart fluttered and felt like it would burst any time soon if it didn't stop beating so wildly at the view of Luke's smile. The blonde didn't say anything, just kept looking into Sam's eyes until they both could agree on the fact that he was earnest with what he had said.

"If I say yes," Sam started, "then don't buy me food that too pricey. I wanna keep it simple."

Luke's smile just grew wider by time, "Sure thing."

That's how they both ended up packing their things; Sam a little too fast paced and over-exaggerated by propping his dancing shoes and water bottle into his bag until nothing would fit in anymore—and perhaps fall out once or twice by pure accident because he forgot to close the zipper. Luke was not in a hasten at all and seemed to be amused by how eager Sam was to go when he had finished.

The elevator took way too long to go down for Sam to handle, it seemed. His fingers were fiddling impatiently, feet tapping uncontrollably on the ground and accelerating every second that passed by—and the movements were caught in the corner of Luke's eye soon after which left him to smile. Sam was nervous. Sam was excited. Sam had questions. And he sure as hell wanted to answer them.

"Shoot, sweetheart." The blonde broke the silence in a soft voice as the elevator doors swiftly opened with a 'ting' sound that vibrated against the wall of the small room they were in.

Sam had a sudden look of confusion as they both walked out casually, "What?"

"I said shoot," Lucifer repeated, pushing the double doors of the building open, and politely letting Sam go first. "you seem so confused. Go ahead, tell me what's on your mind."

Now they were strolling through the parking lot, Luke's eyes drifting into the dark horizon to keep track of the cars and see where his was. Sam was trailing behind him, following in footsteps with his head bowing down like a grounded boy and he might seemed excited to go wherever Lucifer was going to bring him—but he was also tired, tempted to collapse on concrete and get up when it's dawn.

"Please, Sam." Luke broke the silence of the night, curious about why Sam wasn't answering, why he was uncommunicative because it was so unusual. Sam is coy, yes—but this wasn't him being shy, it was just him being in deep thoughts. A few seconds later, he paused to let the tall boy keep up with him. There was a silence when Sam stopped walking, and stood just beside him.

"Just...you."

"Me?"

"I can't believe it." Sam chuckled which left Lucifer confused from where he was, lips forced into a thin line and eyebrows arched up in confusion. He was not sure if that meant something bad or good, it could mean anything. "I can't believe I'm leaving my brother behind for such a smug guy like yourself. That I'm...in love with you, and that it just feels so fucking great."

Lucifer felt himself smiling again after that, the crickets in the background creating a soothing ambience to the night in the parking lot. Sam's eyes were clear and focused upon by the moon's source of light shining from above the skies over the misty clouds. They were mesmerizing, breathtaking just as much as Lucifer's pools of water that seemed to hold love in them for a certain someone. And they were always the most earnest part of him; they never lied.

"You're in love with me..." Luke repeated what Sam had confessed, and the way he mouthed every word, looked like it entertained him in some way, and it made Sam think he was mocking him. But he wasn't. Oh boy, it was far from that, to be honest. And he just loved hearing that line so much that he let it slip past his lips one more time, wanting to hear Sam say it again. "You're in love with me...?"

"Yes...yes, I am."

"A simple person that makes a fool out of himself for coming late to his dancing school?"

"I honestly can't say I haven't fallen in love with you the first time it happened." Sam admitted, trying to detect any sign of emotion on Lucifer's face—but it was like he was dreaming, communicating from a world far away from this one into that clever brain of his. Sam was concerned if this was a little too much for Lucifer, if he had gone too far and maybe past his limits to the point where he'd might have to find a damn good excuse to leave him behind in this parking lot on his own.

But it wasn't enough anxiety to prevent Sam from approaching Lucifer until he was backed up against an old random car parked very much against the law, and the light from a lamp near the streets flickered on and off constantly, their eyes both shining through light and pitch-blackness, even when the darkness consumed their surroundings. And nothing stopped Sam to prove what his words meant, how sincere they are. Once the lights stopped flickering, his fingers were touching the blonde's soft jacket and pulling down at it until their lips were tied together.

If Sam could describe it on paper with ink, he'd say that there is no need for a critique because Lucifer tasted like perfection, like Heaven. When they kissed, it would feel like he'd cry if anyone would force him into a separation with this miracle, his miracle. Now, it wasn't like something drastic, but still, the lack of Lucifer's warm, fittable lips against his' made him feel pretty empty when it occured—like the half of himself is dead and uncurable unless he'd come back.

It took Lucifer a while to kiss back, his arms fitting perfectly around Sam's waist enough to where he would relax back into them without having to worry that he'd fall. He trusted Luke. Even more when he heard him say "I got you, darling." when Sam pressed closer to his warmth. It felt delightful, and his heart might have fluttered a little at those words.

Ridiculous. A couple of teenagers kissing in the middle of a parking lot with a stupid light igniting the exact spot where they were standing. What if someone saw them...? What if Anna, Gabriel or Castiel saw them...? Even more importantly, what if Dean saw them? Sam wasn't sure if he'd mind at this rate, that he'd concede that his heart had been possibly stolen by some guy that teaches him the Lambada in his dancing school. It wasn't considered a crime, it had been done several times across the world and as long as the heart was taken care of instead of mistreating it, everything would be just fine.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is shitty and not well written, it's kinda rushed. I'll try my best to edit it, though. There is a lot of dialogues in this one, so enjoy...I guess?

The ride towards the restaurant seemed to last on for an eternity, even though it was only a few miles further down the road. But it didn't really matter, because Sam was enjoying the view of his boyfriend bobbing his head to the song that was playing on the radio station which so casually happened to be AC/DC. It was hilarious, and Sam couldn't keep his laughter in when Lucifer decided he was gonna sing along as he turned the volume all the way up. From close by, it was a party—but from a distance, it looked more like two crazy lunatics dancing and singing like a couple of drunks in the passenger seats.

Lucifer's voice was audible over the loud music, and it sounded more like he was screaming the lyrics. The traffic lights dimmed and changed to green, to which he hit the pedal too exceedingly abrupt and both of them slightly moved forwards before leaning back into the seat. Sam was glad that he didn't go past the speed limit, because the last thing he wanted to happen is being pulled over by a couple of cops, plus he really wasn't in the mood to come home with a penalty as surpise, only to get yelled at from Dean for something so stupid. Lucifer seemed like the type of guy who would drive over a road like it's his privilege of freedom, with the upper roof door of his car open along with his windows which would get himself in a lot of trouble. But he wasn't, not when Sam was around because he didn't wanna get him into a situation involving accidents or house arrest if they got caught by the police.

"Enjoying the trip so far?" Lucifer asked as he turned down the volume of the radio with one hand as the other took care of controlling the steering wheel.

Sam shrugged and began sulking into his seat, "Not top class ride, but I think I'll manage."

There was a sudden change of expression to Lucifer's face, like he was concerned. He slowed the car down a bit and his fingers reached for the volume knob, "If you want I can just put down the radio and shut my mouth, maybe also slow the car a bit—"

"No, no...it's fine, Lucifer." Sam chuckled, eyes full of joy which left a smile on Lucifer's mouth. He loved seeing his beloved one happy. "Jeez, it was just a little joke."

"Well who am I to be an asshole if my boyfriend doesn't like my constant singing?" Lucifer laughed as his eyes were keeping track of the road ahead of them. Sam's smile soon ceased to exist, his lips parted and his head lightly tilted to the side as he stared at Lucifer.

Boyfriend.

Did Lucifer just call him that...? Sam didn't know if he had to crack a smile like a fool again or bang the side of his head against the dashboard because of how embarrassingly long he was staring at Luke like he just turned into some sort of majestic sea creature.

A few minutes later, Lucifer pulled up into a parking lot and stopped the engine. Sam was curiously peaking out of the window, and almost choked on air when he saw how big the restaurant was. What's worse is that it was a three star restaurant...

"I told you to keep it simple."

"Doesn't mean their food will be over-exaggerated expensive and top notch, darling." Lucifer said, looking through the front window with an amused smirk. "However, I do want you to feel a little spoiled with me. This is a three star restaurant, and I'm taking you out tonight—so you're gonna enjoy yourself, because to me that's all that counts."

Sam almost died a little inside at those sweet words, and Lucifer just got out of the car and told him to stay which confused him a little at first. But turned out he was willing to open Sam's side of the car by himself, like a gentleman. Sam just rolled his eyes and chuckled a little bit when he grasped ahold of his boyfriend's hand to help him out. When they stood side by side, Luke offered his arm which Sam raised his eyebrow at.

"Really?"

"Oh come on, Sammy." Lucifer whined like a little kid begging for attention. "We gotta do this the old fashioned way!"

Sam snorted and gave in, linking his arm with Lucifer's before they both walked across the parking lot and towards the huge building. And if Sam could describe it, he would say it's the most wealthiest resort he had ever seen before. He had never been to any sort of expensive restaurants like this one, and it seemed pretty neat from the outside, which made him curious to see the interior design. Lucifer opened the door first for Sam who walked in—and practically tripped when his eyes caught the inside, his jaw dropping in awe.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies." Lucifer reminded him softly, "Or I'll might have to kiss it closed for ya."

Sam blinked and closed his mouth almost instantly, his cheeks heating up in the process as he hung his head a little. No but really, it was a beautiful place for sure. And there was a particular appealing scent wandering the air that Sam found quite charming. Something sweet, like thick strawberry ice cream.

"Like what you see?" A female voice questioned much to Sam's surprise. He blinked his eyes and stood there like an absolute doof, none of his words coming out. The woman chuckled and Lucifer smiled, hands into his pockets. "I was just as surprised as you were when I first entered to apply for a job."

"Doesn't surprise me, though." Lucifer said in his usual sweet tone, "Always been accustomed to these sorts of restaurants."

"Sweet." She retorted, and Sam had to pause—rewind the tape and re-listen at how seductive her tone was when she spoke. "Have you come here before?"

Lucifer hummed to think, "I reckon that I have. One of my dad's friends has brought us here last year just before Christmas Eve. Spent some quality time with my family," Sam wanted to turn around and punch him for saying that. He belonged with the Novak's and the Milton's, even if their past had been total shit. "I also do remember that they have some pretty good food around here, too."

"They sure do, sir."

"Luke." Lucifer corrected her, "Just Luke is enough."

"Well then, Luke." She giggled, "Then you can call me Becky instead."

It was enough to drive Sam off of his rockers, the urge to stab that smile from her face. She was flirting, with Luke...flirting. It was like Sam wasn't even there, like he just suddenly turned invisible. And last time he checked, that was pretty much impossible. So, he was being ignored...

"I know what you're thinking, Sam." Lucifer murmured just near Sam's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Becky had her back turned for just a second to see which tables were free to take, "Watch this, kiddo." He cleared his throat and straightened himself back to his previous posture, sending a smile her way as she looked at him yet again. "So, is it possible to reserve a table for two?"

"Oh, but of course." She giggled and made a signal with her hand for them to follow her. As she was on her way over the table, Sam quirked his eyebrow in confusion at Luke who only winked at him, and pushed Sam a little with his hand pressed to his back so they could keep track of her.

Becky battered her eyelashes as she turned around, "Here you go,"

"Sweet." Lucifer wheezed.

"The menus are on the counter, I shall get them—unless, uhm..." She paused and guffawed, "You know...you come with."

"It'd be nicer if I went to retrieve them myself," Luke said, his eyes trailing over to the tall boy that he loved, "I mean, after all, this is our first time actually having diner. I'll be the respectful gentleman and bring you our menus, sounds good Sam?"

Sam didn't know what for game Lucifer was playing, but he just went along with it, his mouth opening and closing like a fish until he finally got his words out, "I—I guess so?"

"Good." The blond replied which sounded more like a content purr, and he fully focused on Sam with a smile, slowly closing the gap between them.

"So that's that, you may follow—"

Becky's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out, and her mouth fell agape in a few seconds. Lucifer had pulled Sam close, kissing him like it was the first time they had seen each other in months. She pursed her lips in a thin line as Lucifer pulled out, but not without pecking his lover one last time and turning back to her with a smile that could stop any heart at any minute.

Sam had an aghast expression on his face, as if he just saw a ghost fly past him and he didn't know how to move his muscles anymore. His lips were tingling.

"Goochie. Lead me the way." Lucifer said as Becky send him a fake smile, turning her heels without a word and walking in front of him to guide him to the counter bar which wasn't too far away.

Sam had decided to sit down at the booth that Luke had reserved for both of them, and just thinking about it seemed ridiculous. Was this supposed to be a date? He honestly had no clue, but he was curious about how it was gonna work out. Sam had send a message to his brother that he was 'having another night at Castiel and Anna's place' which was of course a lie, but he didn't wanna piss Dean off. He barely knew Lucifer—never even talked to him when they were at the Milton's sleep-over. And if he knew what for plans Sam had this night, Dean sure would find a way to come over and punch a few of Lucifer's teeth out until blood would plutter everywhere. That's the last thing he wanted.

He just needed to be with Lucifer. Sam could care less if he looked like some cliché school girl, blushing at every damn thing that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. It was Lucifer's goal to see him fall shy under his stare, and he could just blame it on that.

"I'm back, darling."

Sam glanced over at Lucifer, coming back to their table with two menus in his hand. He looked devilishly handsome in that hoodie of his, Sam was not gonna lie.

"Can you quit being so nervous?" The blonde chuckled as he took a seat at the opposite side of the table, "Sooner or later, you're gonna make me wonder if I'm doing anything wrong and I'll probably never forgive myself after that."

Sam still looked terror-stricken. His hands were onto his lap, under the table, fingers pressed into his thighs and hoping for the best, that Dean wouldn't be mad at him—or sense that something's not right with the messages that Sam send to him, and give Castiel a call to ask if he's over at their house. Lucifer just watched him for a second, before a smile made its way to his lips. How could that guy always be so damn optimistic about everything?

"You're worried."

"No shit, I am."

"This is our date, Sammy." Lucifer said in a soft way, "Simple or not, I want you to have a good time."

Those were aspects he found quite charming on Lucifer. Respect and solemnity, providing perpetual reassurance to Sam and trying to convince him to forget stuff and leave all his worries behind.

"Why did you tell her that your name was Luke?"

"Sorry, darling?"

"You practically remind me every damn time that your name is in fact not Luke, but Lucifer." Sam said, slightly frowning as Lucifer looked up at him with a confused look. "But she's allowed to call you Luke?"

"You see, Sammy. It's just the opposite of that. She's not allowed to call me Lucifer, because that's my real name. Luke is just a cover up, you know?" He attempted to detect any sign of understanding in Sam's eyes. "Thus, you have an advantage over her, over many others to be fair."

"Yeah well...you did ignore me most of the time when we were wasting our time, talking to the freaking waitress." Sam huffed and lowered his gaze, blushing when he heard Luke chuckle and throw his head back after he had been scanning his menu.

"You didn't expect me to fall in love with her, did you?" The man asked, "Why'd you think I kissed you, huh? I claimed you in front of her, darling. You're mine. All mine for tonight. And I'm yours, I promise you that."

"Claimed me?"

"Yes." Luke affirmed, closing his menu and leaning closer, intertwining his fingers together before putting his chin on top of them. "Claimed you."

Sam looked like an absolute idiot when he didn't know what to reply, his lips perking when he thinks he has the right words to throw back—but stops and decides it's better to just shut up. Luke could smile at it nonetheless. It pleased him.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now?"

"That is only if you want to be."

The small crinkles by Lucifer's eyes when he smiled, weakened Sam.

"If I say yes...will you stop flirting with girls when I'm right fucking next to you, please?"

"Who says I was flirting?" Luke chuckled, leaning back into his seat. "I was just having a nice conversation with a lady that had interest in me. That doesn't mean I intended on—"

"God, I'm sorry. I'm a douchebag and I should just shut my damn fly trap," Sam exhaled and let his still shaking index finger wander over the options they had on the menu card. There were a lot of things you could order in this place, and he was pretty impressed with what they had so far. Now, he couldn't judge so quickly without even taking a bite of their food. For all you know, he'd be vomitting it all back over the table. That'd be pretty mortifying, thinking about it.

A few seconds later, Lucifer put his hands on the top of the menu's cover, lowering it down so he could see Sam who was attempting to hide behind it.

"You're nothing near a douchebag, Sam. You're just a very jealous boyfriend, and that's pretty natural."

Sam flustered red and raised his menu until he was hidden again and his face was out of Luke's view. He frowned, exasperated. They were in a damn restaurant, for god's sake. Luke had to stop making him even more uncomfortable than he currently was.

The place was crowded with couples and families, quiet conversations wandering in the background. Luke and Sam were sitting at a table right near a huge window, and it was a pretty view in all honesty. Stars shone in the sky, but the moon was missing. Where'd she go?

"Tomato and Basil seems worth the try." Lucifer said in a suggestive tone, from the other side of the table, eyes flickering from one page to another. "Pasta à la carte."

Sam hummed and blinked, his eyes catching nothing that seemed to interest him. "I could go for a salad..."

"Really?" Lucifer quirked his eyebrow as he tossed the menu on the side of the table, "A salad?"

Sam smirked, "Keepin' it simple."

"I have over a hundred bucks in my breast pocket, Sam. Fuck simplicity. Take a whole buffet if you need to!" Lucifer jested, but still insisted on his words. "I don't ever spend my money on anything, unless my little cousins are requesting movies. Get a load off your feet and mind, and take something that's atleast between ten and twenty bucks or something."

"Excuse me?" Sam said, eyes wide as he held the edges of the table in shock, leaning forewards a bit. "Okay, well you're definitly insane."

Lucifer didn't reply this time, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in a cocky simper. Sam watched as he lifted his fingers up in a sign for the waitress to come over and pick up their orders.

"Wait—I don't even know what kind of salads they have!"

"Ouch, too late." Lucifer fakely winced, "Should've just continued searching for what you wanted instead of arguing."

Sam made one of his famous bitch faces, arms crossed in exasperation. He was extremely unamused. "I dare you to order in my place."

Lucifer smirk grew wider, "Watch me." He replied in a husky tone, his eyes still locked on Sam when Becky had approached with a notepad and a pen in her hand, looking radically exhausted.

She glanced at one of them at a time, "What's the order for tonight, may I ask?" She inquired in a very non-chalant tone.

"Let's see," Lucifer started before Sam could remotely let her take note of his desire, "I'll take the Tomato and Basil, and my partner over there will take the Salad Extra, medium sized. Oh and if you could suggest us some sauses that would fit along with the plates you serve, that'd be fantastic."

Sam still held a bitch face, his eyebrow raised and his arms folded over his chest.

"Copy that." She sighed and wrote it down, before turning around and walking in fashion style towards the counter bar.

Lucifer cleared his throat and tugged at his collar as he glanced at Sam who still looked like he was about to punch someone into oblivion.

"Medium..." Sam trailed off, "You just committed a serious mistake, Mr. Morningstar. I can't eat a medium sized plate!"

"As long as you're full and fueled back up, darling."

"You're dead to me." Sam whisper-yelled, making Lucifer laugh. "How much would this cost you in total?"

"An arm and a leg."

"Literally."

"I'm not gonna tell you, darling." Lucifer teased, "Besides, it doesn't matter. My money, my decisions, my responsability."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at that, not willing to pressure the conversation any further. Later on, Becky came off with two plates and proffered some sweet looking sauces. Lucifer, of course, picked over Sam again—forcing him to try out one of them. There were over ten sorts, and he bought them all, some being over five bucks. And so, there they were; Sam looking down at his medium sized plate of salad, tomatoes, cold patatoes and eggs. And Lucifer, he was digging into his spaghetties as soon as the waitress left them.

Sam had another peak at the menu when Luke wasn't watching, looking for the prize of his plate. He cringed. The small plate would have been around three bucks, and the one he received was beyond his expectations. Ten bucks.

"You sure look like you're waiting for the right time to jump in and have a bite." Lucifer jested, mouth half full of pasta. Gross.

Sam knitted his eyebrows together, a sheepish grin plastered on his face as he drew circles with his index finger on the table next to his plate. "I think we should share the veggies in case there's any left over."

Lucifer knew that Sam wasn't a very big eater by the looks of it, well—not a glutton like he was. "You're right. The least I could do is not waste food." He admitted in a small voice, permitting himself to choose a tomato out of Sam's plate with his fork and carefully letting it drop on top of his spaghetti. He then hummed, his eyes glued back to the vegetables again, willing to steal one of those sweet looking patatoes too. Sam noticed his interest and guffawed, pushing the front edge of the plate towards Luke so he could easily pick one out.

"You absolute glutton."

Lucifer chuckled this time, half-way into pricking his fork in the patato. "Flattering."

Sam just shook his head and decided to finally jump in, have himself a good time instead of worrying about stuff. Which eventually worked out, in all honesty—because later on they were laughing, Lucifer bringing up the subject about how they first met which was only about two weeks ago. He inquired Sam about all the names of the songs they danced to, which he repeated for Lucifer out of knowledge; tapping each of his fingertips as he named them.

"We...danced to Michael Bublé...right?"

"Mhmm..." Lucifer said, leaning his cheek onto his hands as he stared at Sam who then moved to another finger afterwards.

"Uh...we had some swinging, too..." Sam said in reminder of their second dance in rehearsals, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of the title of the song, "I only remember a small part of the lyrics..." He admitted, "Swing, swing, swing, swing—everybody starts to swing, light it on, bla bla bla whatever..." He did a motion with his hand that made Lucifer laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said between giggles, "It's the most popular Swing song out there. And next on, we started the Lambada."

"Ah, our fave."

"But don't you remember the very first song, darling?" Lucifer asked, as if he expected a positive answer—but to be honest, Sam was lost. It's not like he was gonna remember all of— "The Mambo Craze...?"

Oh.

Sam flustered red over time and let his warm tongue roll over his bottom lip nervously before he scratched the spot behind his ear, "Yes, I remember." He said in a small voice, "That was our first dance..."

And that smile—that warm, adorable and over-exaggerated smile Luke send him this time made Sam's head swim. He didn't know if he was turning sick, or if the smile made an impact on him that was too strong to handle for such a sensitive guy like Sam. But Lucifer seemed to be more than happy that he remembered their first dance together, and that rose Sam's heart from inside his ribcage.

Lucifer never stopped smiling afterwards, just kept it glued to his face for the rest of their time together at the table. Sam was full after propping a good amount of vegetables down his throat, he even burped a little which 'caused Lucifer to clasp a hand over his mouth to cover up a laugh, shoulders hauling repeatedly up and down. Fortunately it wasn't loud enough to reach the ears of anyone else that was present in the room, which Sam felt relived at.

What surprised him, was that Lucifer had eaten the entire plate of spaghetti without a trace of sauce left, as if he had been wasting his precious time to lick his bowl clean while Sam wasn't looking. They were both fully satisfied, which was more of import than anything else.

"Wanna ditch?" Lucifer asked after a long moment of silence between the two of them, and Sam shot his head up faster than expected.

"Yes, please."

That's how they ended up outside of the building, Lucifer paying the bills like money didn't matter to him. Sam had secretly been counting along, and slightly cringed when he came at the total of thirty bucks. Restaurants were quite the deal. He decided to keep his mouth shut and not argue about it, since it seemed to tire Lucifer a little.

"Despite the bickering, I hope you enjoyed the food." Lucifer sort of snapped from afar, trying to catch up on Sam who was already a few meters down the parking lot, looking to find the car through nothing but darkness.

Sam turned around, not realizing how fast he was going when he watched Lucifer slow down after a while, joining him and soon enough stepping into his personal space. He smiled, "I did more than just enjoy it, Lucifer. I loved it." He murmured, "Thanks."

Lucifer let his hands cup Sam's cheeks, thumbs massaging the skin before leaning in and reuniting their lips. Sam sighed contently, letting himself melt like butter over the blonde, taking ahold of his jacket to be sure he didn't accidentally collapse.

"You're more than welcome, Sam." He breathed, words ghosting over Sam's mouth before he kissed him again. Through the bitter cold of the night that attempted to blow them over, there was a satisfying heat that remained between the crease of their bodies.

Sam let out a small drawling moan in Lucifer's mouth when he felt his hands descending from his cheeks, down to his hips. Fingers pressed against the fabric of his jeans, nails nipping at the exact spot. Luke laughed through the kiss, before softly pulling out and tucking a hair behind Sam's hair that was previously resting over his left eye.

Sam only blinked in return, adjusting his hazel eyes to the light that shone bright right above Lucifer's head.

"I'll bring you back home, okay?" Lucifer whispered, dull blue eyes seeming to look for something over Sam's face which wasn't quite all too clear. "Your brother must be worried." He laughed.

Sam just simpered, shaking his head as he took a step back from his boyfriend. "Nah." He said, "I called him off. He'd be more than pissed if I left him there all on his own, waiting for me in the car in front of our dancing school. What did you expect?"

Lucifer unbiddenly staggered backwards a little, shifting his weight on one foot, "Uh...I don't know darling. I thought you told him about where you went...?"

Sam made a 'beep' sound, implying that Lucifer got it wrong. "If I did, he'd find a way to get my ass a good few miles away from you, and he'd partially break your bones in the process." He said sardonically, hoping for a shocked expression to wash over Lucifer's face, but he received none of his expectations to come to reality. There was only a big doofy smirk hanging there.

"Aha?" Luke said in a questioning tone, "I see. So you're lying through your teeth right at your brother's face, huh?"

"Shut up." Sam chuckled, leaning forewards to peck his lips, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't called him off."

"True..." The blonde retorted in a murmur, his eyes closing as he longed for an extended kiss. "So...what now?"

Sam smiled, his fingers walking up Lucifer's chest, up his neck and pausing at his plush lips. "Well," He started, watching contently as the blonde reacted by softly biting on his finger playfully. "We can just...stay together."

"Go on..." Lucifer purred, pressing soft kisses over the back of Sam's hand.

"We could..." Sam trailed off, biting his bottom lip as a light ignited into both his eyes. The view of his boyfriend being so focused on feeling fingertips brush over his skin slowly made him forget to respond until those dull blue eyes drew back his way. "...we could go to your place."

"Sam." Lucifer pulled back from his touch, the smile fading from the tall one's face as his arm dropped by side. He suddenly felt cold, the heat escaping his hold. "I can't do that."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"I can't have you come with me, darling."

"Why not?" The tone of his voice seemed to drastically change over time. A tone of disappointment.

Lucifer exhaled and let his hands wander their way into the pockets of his jacket, eyes trailing down the ground between them. His lips parted, but it looked like his words had been flushed down a toilet. "I can't—we can't. Sam, we just can't."

"So...I called off my brother only to get this in return?" Sam muttered unbiddenly. Maybe he should've just shouted it right at Luke's face, but he wasn't gonna do that. He just got treated at a damn restaurant for god's sake. But still, hearing this made it feel like an arrow hit him right through his heart.

"Darling, I can bring you to my cousin's place. They won't mind, it's not a big deal—"

"For fuck's sake, of course it's a big deal!" Sam snapped furiously, throwing his hands up into the air as he walked a circle. "I thought we were going to have a night together. Hell, we could stay—wait," and then he paused, his eyes widening and what he was starting.

No, no, no. God fuck, no. Sam had messed up, perhaps he had gone too far past Lucifer's limits. They had only made their relationship work for a day, and maybe this was all going too quickly for Lucifer's liking. Sam felt the urge to facepalm and hide himself in a hole, far away as humanly possible. Even worse, he'd call NASA to create him a ship that would send him off to a planet so he could think about how stupid he'd been lately before deciding to come back to Earth. The least he could do, was apologise.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked after a moment of silence, only to receive a sigh of frustration in return.

"I'm an asshole, that's what's wrong." Sam mumbled loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, and he didn't look back at those blue eyes filled with concern that he felt piercing through his soul. "Maybe I'm just pushing this all too far, you know?" He chuckled without a glimpse of humor, "I should have asked first before calling it off, I'm sorry."

Lucifer smiled when Sam hung his head in shame. "What do you mean, too far?"

"I'm forcing this like...thing we have together like it is gonna last forever—I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you, okay? But it's just that—oh god, no...let me rephrase that; I mean that—" he got cut off by loud laughter coming from Lucifer, putting a hand over his stomach to keep himself steady. Was this really funny? "Am I really that funny?"

"Sammy, I get it, alright?" He said between giggles, letting his other hand slip it's way to Sam's shoulder, "Darling, you aren't forcing anything. You didn't exceed past my limits, either. I'm cool with whatever we do even though it's only been a day. I'm just not sure if my dad is gonna be on his way home today, and he gets in a pissy mood pretty easily if he finds out that somebody else is in his house." He explained, and hesitated when he watched Sam nod in understanding. "We could risk it..."

"No, it's fine." Sam denied the offer, thinking that it'd be better after all, "I don't wanna cause you trouble."

And then, silence invited itself over to Luke and Sam's conversation, trying to shush them down and have a moment to gain inspiration, to refresh their thoughts and find a way to come off with a new idea. They couldn't just stay here in this parking lot for an eternity, waiting for a lightning strike to hit both their heads.

"What about we have a romantic night in the back of my car?" Lucifer suggested, smirking. "I could collapse the backseats so that we can lie together, and grab some blankets from the trunk. How does that sound?"

Sam smiled profondly, excited as hell. His arms slung around Luke's neck incessantly, kissing him over, and over, and over again—until they were both short of breath. He wasn't going back home tonight after all, and it reassured him.

"Yes, I would love that."

"Seems like it," Lucifer guffawed, "Good, I'm more than happy to provide you my comfort tonight." He nuzzled their noses together only to receive a small huff, "It's bed time now, darling."


End file.
